Dangerous Truths
by Jarmitage
Summary: After receiving anonymous letters claiming Snape's innocence, Hermione makes it her mission to obtain proof. But Bellatrix catches Hermione following Snape and she traps them in a unknown house to torture information out of the pair. When it becomes clear no one is coming for them, Snape trusts Hermione with a secret to win the war, if only they can escape. MA rating
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** If you recognize it, I don't own it. J. K. Rowling is the supreme ruler, I just play with her characters. This disclaimer applies to all chapters.

Thank you to my lovely beta **PirateJinx** for all the corrections and ideas. Any mistakes are of my own tweaking

…

CHAPTER ONE – THIS I OVERHEARD

"I don't need your help!"

Hermione pulled up short at the sound of Draco Malfoy's furious voice. His typical tone of smug entitlement was drowned out by his fury

"I fail to care what you think of my help, your mother-"

"Forget my mother!"

Hermione was shocked to have just heard someone interrupt the caustic Professor Snape in such a heated manner. She rolled her eyes and ducked into a dark corner, if anyone could get away with it without consequence it was Malfoy. She stayed in place long enough to watch Malfoy stomp away before she emerged, straightened her robes, and proceeded to the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor's office. She had questions about potions and, oddly enough, she would rather face Snape than go to _Slughorn._ The man clearly played favorites and knew nothing about potions. She felt certain Snape would be just as abhorred as she was to see what the full grown dunderhead had made of the dungeons. Arriving at Snape's office door, she knocked and was met with silence. She waited sometime then knocked again. She swore she heard him sighed heavily before he seethed out _enter._

"Miss Granger." He sneered.

It didn't matter what the mysterious letters told her, nor did her admiration for the professor's intellect, Snape was still intimidating. And somewhat terrifying. "I- I would like your help with potions."

"You are distinctly aware I am no longer your potions professor, yes Miss Granger?"

Hermione's jaw tightened. "Of course, sir, but I find you much more… useful and knowledgeable than my current professor.

His eyebrows rose infinitesimally. "I was under the impression that Slughorn was quite _favored."_

Hermione actually rolled her eyes. "Just because he doesn't critique us doesn't mean he's any good."

He knew he should reprimand her for both the eyeroll and her inappropriate comment but frankly, Slughorn was an imbecile, and, according to some, Miss Granger _was_ the brightest witch of her age. So obviously she would be displeased with the man's lacking intellect. "Fine." He conceded.

"Great! So firstly..."

After an hour, Severus sent her back to her common room, feeling suddenly quite suspicious of Slughorn and Harry Potter's improving potions grade. He also had a headache. It seemed he always had a headache these days; between Malfoy, the Dark Lord, and ruddy Dumbledore it was no surprise. Retreating to his private quarters, he tossed back a glass of fire whiskey and slouched in his favorite chair. And the year had only just begun.

SHSHSH

"The only reason Slughorn likes you is because you got the old book with all the writing in it." Ron griped as Harry grinned walking out of the potions class after receiving another O for his brewing.

"It's not fair!" Hermione spat, enraged at the injustice. "You don't even put any real effort in."

"Oi, watch it Hermione, put away the claws." Harry said, his grin only lessening into a smile.

"I'm just saying it's ridiculous and that book is probably dangerous."

Harry rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Yes, as you've said before."

"Well you know what I think then. I'm headed to the library." Hermione said, stomping off.

Hermione stormed off. Even with Professor Snape's help, Harry had beaten her at brewing the potions. Although she was still doing considerably better than him at essays and the theoretical application, thank goodness. She settled into her usual dark corner of the library and set up her books to start studying, but all she really wanted to do was to read the mysterious letters she had received. Not willing to risk them being discovered, she kept hidden on her person at all times. Double checking that no one was around, she pulled out the letters.

 _If you trust Severus Snape, then you are trusting the right person._

The first one she had gotten over the summer. It was vague and unhelpful but she wondered if the author them wasn't in a situation to write more.

 _Remember, things aren't always as they seem. Acts of violence can have many motivations. Just like those of Severus Snape._

Hermione didn't know what that meant but it bothered her and stuck in her mind. As far as she knew, Professor Snape wasn't a violent person, sure he had a horrible demeanour and had definitely scarred some kids emotionally, but he wasn't violent. Hermione sighed and hid the notes in her robes again, casting concealment and protection charms upon them. Hermione did believe that Professor Snape was on the right side of this war, and these notes confirmed that. But she felt the need to see for herself, to have confirmation of his good nature. She more than anyone knew that just because someone appeared good and kind did not always mean that they were.

SHSHSH

Hermione woke well before the sun had a chance to rise, before even before the Hogwarts house elves had restarted fires in the dormitories. Perturbed by her usual nightmare, Hermione got up, wrapping her warm robe around herself and descended the stairs to the prefect's common room. The days were already starting to get colder and the nights were worse but Hermione had always preferred the cold, it was easier to warm oneself up than cool oneself down in her opinion. She stayed huddled in the common room, reading a muggle book until an elf popped into the room, gave her a strange look, started the fire, and disappeared. At this point she knew it was late enough that she could get up and not get into too much trouble, especially with her prefect status.

She left the room and wandered about the halls, where early daylight seemed to be creeping into the lower hallways. She found an abandoned classroom that over looked the lake, transfigured a desk into a comfier chair and settled in, looking over the massive body of water. It seemed each time she looked at the lake; she could sort through her thoughts much easier. She liked being alone these days; the events over the summer had put her through the ringer. She was always afraid someone would see through the façade to the dark thoughts that lay claim to her mind when she wasn't aware. Hermione pondered now how to tell Harry that she was staying at Hogwarts for the holidays, and then eventually tell him that she could never go back to Grimmauld Place. He wouldn't understand without an explanation. Grimmauld was his sacred connection to Sirius, but Hermione could not explain why to him. Ever.

A sudden loud shuffle of feet drew Hermione's attention to the hallway just outside and she listened intently to the voices.

"Narcissa Malfoy asked that of you?" Dumbledore said, his voice growing louder as her came closer.

"Yes." Professor Snape drawled. "But Lestrange was the one who took it the extra step."

"Hmm well I understand your concern. Young Mr. Malfoy does not appear well these days. And he's always had a penchant for trouble."

Hermione agreed with both statements.

"Yes." Professor Snape sighed, "And the Dark Lord's order only complicates things."

"Naturally, Severus. I myself may have a request for you, come the time."

"I am certain you will." The younger man mumbled.

Hermione got the distinct impression Professor Snape would not be thrilled with whatever Dumbledore called upon him to do. Hermione listened as a soft shuffle of feet walked away, Dumbledore. But the oppressive sound of Professor Snape's dragon hide boots did not echo off of the stone walls. Hermione held perfectly still, waiting, listening. She heard him sigh and the rustle of his robes before his boots finally moved, their echoes growing progressively quieter as he walked away. Hermione released the breath she had been holding and stored the odd conversation away for later.

SHSHSH

Hermione meant to be focused on the practice game but found herself too easily distracted by Snape halfway across the pitch as he sat in the stands, chin balanced delicately on the steeple of his fingers. He appeared to be watching the game but Hermione got the impression that his mind was far away. Her attention was only drawn back to the practice as there was another upset ruckus from the group. Hermione listened in to Ron's troubles and she felt a certain amount of responsibility to help him. That and McLaggan was a right piece of work. So, she watched avidly as the next quaffle that came for him and whispered a good confundus charm, smiling as McLaggan missed the ball entirely. When she looked back across the stands, Professor Snape was gone. Sighing, she pulled out one of the books from her pack and opened it. Hermione gasped but had the grace not to drop the book as she pulled out a small piece of parchment that had not been there when she had arrived at the quidditch pitch.

 _I hope you can give your trust freely to Severus Snape since he may never get the chance to earn it._

 _Go to the headmaster's office the week after Christmas._

Enclosed was an extendable ear and Hermione raised her eyebrows at mysterious informant. Was she expected to spy on the head master?

The next week Hermione felt relief at the ability to leave the castle she had begun to feel claustrophobic, trapped in her mind and the prefects' dorm while actively avoiding a rather ragged Malfoy who was nastier than the previous years. Hermione wondered exactly what was taking its toll on him, she was aware it couldn't be his classes, considering they weren't too challenging for the boy but his grades seemed to be suffering. Putting him out of her mind, Hermione bounced down to the town with her two best friends, determined to enjoy her time. It was going well and Hermione purchased a few gifts for Christmas when the boys were distracted.

The trio were headed back up to the castle when Katie Bell was lifted into the air, seemingly jerked upward by her own screams and suspended, frozen in eerie silence. Hermione acted quickly to help Katie as she dropped back to the cold earth. The moment she approached the girl, she saw the swirl of black robes and familiar boots appear, she looked up into Professor Snape's dark eyes. He met her gaze a moment before he began to bark orders, directing Hagrid to keep everyone away from the girl and snapped at Hermione to follow him with the necklace.

"Don't touch it with your bare hands Miss Granger."

Hermione held up her gloved hands in response but still wrapped the necklace in its packaging before carrying it slightly away from her as she raced to keep up with Professor's long strides even as he carried Katie Bell to the hospital wing. He put the girl rather unceremoniously on a bed and summoned the Headmaster. He seemed unaware of Hermione standing slightly out of the way, not completely sure what to do with the threatening package in her hands. Dumbledore appeared rather quickly, sweeping across the room to the now closed off area.

"What have we got here, Severus?"

"A cursed necklace."

Dumbledore reached out to grab the necklace despite Professor Snape's building protest. "Mmm as I thought a single use curse."

Hermione thought she had never seen Professor Snape quite so livid. "And if it hadn't been?" He seethed.

Dumbledore only examined the necklace in silence then suddenly peered over the tops of his half-moon glasses. "Do excuse us Miss Granger?"

"Oh!" Hermione startled. "Of course!" She glanced at the scowling Snape and scurried out of the curtained area and proceeded out of the hospital wing. She paused for a moment outside the doors. Perhaps spying wasn't beneath her, she thought to herself. She fetched the extendible ear that had been gifted to her and tossed one end through the crevice underneath the massive doors, placing the other end to her ear.

"It's sloppy, Headmaster." Snape snapped. "Risking a student."

"I'm afraid we have to remember he is not as skilled as you, Severus."

"And what if his second attempt is fatal?"

"I don't think it will be."

"Ludicrous."

Was someone trying to kill Dumbledore? Hermione pulled the extendable ear back to her and quickly hid in the nearest alcove as she heard those dragon hide boots beating a path to the hospital wing door. The doors burst open and Hermione wondered if Professor Snape entered and exited every room in the same extravagant manner as he did his classrooms. She stayed in the alcove longer than she meant to, her mind had escaped her; thinking through every possibility of who would want to kill Dumbledore – there were a lot – but who would be sloppy enough to try to make a student deliver it to him? She couldn't put her finger on who that someone was but Hermione had the feeling Snape and Dumbledore both knew exactly who it was.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to my lovely beta **PirateJinx** for all the corrections and ideas. Any mistakes are of my own tweaking

…

Was someone trying to kill Dumbledore? Hermione pulled the extendable ear back to her and quickly hid in the nearest alcove as she heard those dragon hide boots beating a path to the hospital wing door. The doors burst open and Hermione wondered if Professor Snape entered and exited every room in the same extravagant manner as he did his classrooms. She stayed in the alcove longer than she meant to, her mind had escaped her; thinking through every possibility of who would want to kill Dumbledore – there were a lot – but who would be sloppy enough to try to make a student deliver it to him? She couldn't put her finger on who that someone was but Hermione had the feeling Snape and Dumbledore both knew exactly who it was.

…

CHAPTER TWO – THE COLDEST CHRISTMAS

Hermione stormed into her usual abandoned classroom and slammed the door shut behind her hard as she could. She was sick of fighting! Sick of _Ronald_ and his drama! It wasn't her fault Harry had so convincingly 'poured' Felix Felicis into Ron's goblet. She sighed, curling up into the loveseat she had transfigured from a desk. But today even the lake couldn't settle her wild emotions. This was the worst fight they had had in a long time and it resurfaced feelings she had spent months trying to burry. Even though she despised fighting with people, she had become rather skilled at it. In fact, sometimes she could argue her way out of a situation with an unreasonable person. But this was about Ron, his ego, and quidditch; no matter how skilled, she would never be able to win that battle.

And, on top if it all, he had kissed _Lavender Brown!_ Ugh! She hoped whole heartidly that he would learn what a mistake that was. Sharing the prefect's common room with Malfoy, amongst other houses, wasn't exactly sunshine and rainbows but she had to admit it was better than some of those Gryffindor girls. Still seething, she tore open her bag and pulled out another damning thing: Slughorn's invitation to his Christmas party. Hermione groaned just looking at it. She had wanted to take Ron, but now that was never going to happen. She was out of time, options, and the will power to go. Unless… suddenly thrilled at the prospect of revenge, Hermione transfigured the desk back into existence and ran up to Gryffindor tower. She peeked in the common room and instantly spotted her target. Luckily, Harry and Ron were nowhere to be seen. She slid across the room and settled into the couch, bumping McLaggan with her shoulder.

"Hey, Granger." He smirked in his typical pretty boy fashion.

"Hi, Cormac." She smiled in a flirtatious manner and hoped she wasn't out of practice.

"What can I do for you?" He tossed his arms over the back of the couch, one ready to slip down to Hermione's shoulder at a moment's notice.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to Slughorn's Christmas party with me?"

The arm slipped down encircling her. "I was hoping you would ask."

She hated the grin he gave her, so she stood up quickly with a smile. "I can't wait! I'll be wearing silver." And with that she went back to her prefect's room, certain this would be the ticket to making Ron as mad as he made her.

SHSHSH

By the time the Christmas party rolled around, Hermione already regretted her decision. If possible, she regretted it even more when Cormac met her in the dungeon hallway with a smug look on his face. Pompous arse. She greeted him with a tight-lipped smile and they proceeded to walk arm in arm the rest of the way to the party. Hermione greeted Harry and Luna and was surprised to see Professor Snape lurking in the shadows. The party wasn't awful, but between Slughorn and Cormac, Hermione felt uncomfortable. She spent most of the time dodging Cormac's attempts to get her stuck under the mistletoe. Ducking another attempt, she quickly slipped out of the party and disillusioned herself as she slid behind a suit of armor. She was glad she did so as a moment later Filch came limping down the hallway dragging Malfoy by his ear. As Filch burst into the party, Hermione decided to stay hidden and see what would happen.

Malfoy emerged a moment later, closely followed by Snape who looked a bit more furious than usual. "Sneaking about after hours? Really?"

"What's it to you?" Malfoy hissed.

"Because I made an Unbreakable Vow to protect you!"

Hermione stifled a gasp at the revelation. Keeping a hand clamped over her nose and mouth, she continued to listen.

"Well I didn't ask you to! You just want the glory for yourself."

If Hermione hadn't been hidden practically right next to them, she doubted she would have heard what Snape said next.

"Taking life is not a glory."

"Says you!" Malfoy spat and stormed out of the dungeons.

Hermione held her breath as Snape sighed. She watched as he ran his hands through his black hair and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Git's going to get me killed." He mumbled. With a broad sweep of his robes, Snape strode out of the dungeons. His billowing robes seemed to beckon to Hermione and she slowly emerged from her alcove, watching Snape disappear around a corner and out of sight.

SHSHSH

"What if we went to the burrow?"

"I'm sorry, Harry. I would just rather stay at Hogwarts this year."

Hermione had finally worked up her Gryffindor courage to tell Harry she didn't want to go to Grimmauld place with them… the day before the trains were supposed to leave. She had been surprised by Harry's pleasant reaction to the news, but it didn't change the fact that she felt safer at Hogwarts. Here there was a whole library to preoccupy her mind when staring out over the lake wasn't good enough. Here, no one could really get in, especially not… him.

Harry sighed and gave in. "Alright, we'll owl you on Christmas day, yeah?"

"Yeah, thanks for understanding Harry."

Hermione walked down to the platform with them to say goodbye, although Ron was definitely still not speaking to her. Afterwards she walked back up to the castle with a group of Professors and a small handful of students who were also staying behind, and Hermione was relieved not to recognize any of them. She glanced sideways at Snape as they walked, wishing she could outright ask him what side he was on. The group returned to the festively decorated Great Hall in time for lunch. The four house tables and the professor's table had been converted into one round table to promote social interaction within the small group staying behind. Sly as could be, Hermione wedged herself between Snape and a scared looking Hufflepuff under the pretense of making him feel more welcome during his first year there. Much to her frustration, Snape didn't speak one word during the lunch and left early.

She wasn't sure what she expected to hear, but Hermione felt that whoever was leaving her notes, had the need for her to trust him, but she needed to understand the Professor better in order to do that. It wasn't that he necessarily needed to earn her trust (she was really trying to look at it that way for whoever left the notes) but she had learned not to trust so completely in someone she didn't really know. Groaning at her already racing mind, Hermione went to hide in the library.

It must have been hours later, she had missed dinner, when she heard the telltale sounds of dragon hide boots. She tried to keep reading, but she ended up just staring at a spot on the page as she listened.

"Ah, Miss Granger." Snape said uncomfortably which made Hermione jump in her seat.

"Oh! Professor, hello."

"You missed dinner, Miss Granger." He declared in a matter of fact tone as he approached a nearby bookshelf.

"Er, yes, I seemed to have lost track of time."

Professor Snape did not reply but silently looked through the books on the shelf until he found what he was looking for and pulled out a large tome. Hermione watched him, his tall figured angled slightly away from the shelf, just enough that she could see his long hooked nose peering out from his curtain of hair, directed at the book as he rifled through its pages. Seemingly pleased with what he found, Snape sank into a chair at the table and Hermione stared at him wide-eyed, stunned completely. Why didn't he leave? Why was he sitting here with her? Trying not to make it more awkward, Hermione lowered her eyes to her own books, grateful that at least the table between them was somewhat large.

Severus made a quick decision he felt certain he would end up regret. No doubt the ever-curious Gryffindor just a metre from him would accost his research time with endless questions. He inhaled sharply just thinking about it. But really it was the best option. He knew what he was looking for and it would be a colossal waste of time to take this book all the way to the dungeons just to bring it right back up, and no doubt the book worm would still be sitting here, which would no doubt provoke some kind of inquiry from her. But the idea to go to any other table and risk other students finding him was preposterous and, ironically, he would prefer the endless questions of Granger the know-it-all. At least her questions were intelligent.

Hermione felt she was learning a great deal as she watched Professor Snape read through her lashes. His rigid posture changed minutely, she could see the way his shoulders relaxed forward slightly. He held the massive tome open with splayed fingers and would turn the pages pinched between his thumb and middle finger, the action as elegant and precise as those he used on his potions ingredients, or, more recently, as he tapped the magical projector to go through slides or demonstrated spells. At first, he seemed distracted, a sharp intake of breath through his nose, his eyes not moving across the page. But not a second later he was singularly focused on the tome in front of him. His black eyes darting over the page at rapid speed and she felt like she could see the information being absorbed and stored into his brain, never to be forgotten. She probably could have stared at him outright, made ridiculous faces and he wouldn't have even noticed.

She was watching him. Even as Severus collected the information and applied it thoughtfully to his work assumptions in his mind, he could feel the light tingle on the back of his neck that told him when he was being watched. A side effect of his never-ending double life. But when he glanced over, not daring to turn his head, her eyes were downcast. His own eyes narrowed. Severus completed his small reading task and stood abruptly to put the book away, feeling slightly uneasy as his time sharing a table with Granger lengthened.

Hermione looked up to watch Professor Snape leave. He stood and turned quickly in a singular fluid movement, not needing to push himself up off the chair like she sometimes did. He took a few lengthy strides to the bookshelf and slid the tome back into place. His fingertips lingered a fraction of a second on the spines of the books before he took off, his robes flowing out behind him, waving a teasing goodbye to her.

SHSHSH

Hermione played the scene from the library on repeat for the next few days as she spent her free time walking along the edge of the lake. It seemed bazaar that Professor Snape had elected to sit at her table, yet there was nothing about him that was out of character. Even if he was wholly on the side of good, it appeared his reclusive personality was all his own. But she had seen a new layer of focus about him and decided that each movement he made was predetermined and useful. Which made her wonder if he lacked spontaneity.

Hermione rolled her eyes at her own musings as she sat under a tree on the edge of the forest where it expanded nearly to the water. She was certain spontaneity had nothing to do with what side he was on, and that was the point of following him. She watched from her spot as Professor Snape emerged from the boathouse in a small boat propelled by magic. He sat rigidly, in her opinion looking highly uncomfortable from, and even more out of place. She would have giggled if she wasn't trying so hard to watch him. Eventually the boat stopped, far enough into the lake that Hermione quickly transfigured a nearby leaf into a pair of binoculars, briefly wondering why she had not seen a similar instrument in the wizarding world.

Snape raised his wand hand high above him, his wrist at an odd angle in order to point his wand forward and somewhat down. In a dramatic motion he slashed his wand downwards as if to stab something and Hermione saw the ripple of the magic through the water and swore she felt aftershocks in the ground. His magic was powerful, there was no doubt, and he wielded it with a learned comfort and grace. Moments later a creature rose to the surface, a mermaid Hermione realized, and she watched as they appeared to be speaking. Snape held something out in his hand but retracted the offering when the creature reached for it. The mermaid disappeared back into the water and Hermione thought for sure that Professor Snape had failed at whatever he wanted to do, but instead of turning the boat back, he sat stiffly again, waiting. Hermione watched him as he sat perfectly still, his body moving slightly with the motions of the boat.

When the mermaid returned it reached its pale arm out of the water and Snape took whatever it held, then handed it the other object he had kept earlier. With that the creature disappeared into the dark water and the boat began its steady movement to the boathouse. Hermione began her walk back. What had Professor Snape traded something for? It seemed an odd thing to do. Hermione had an idea and raced back to the library and found the book Snape had read three days prior at her table. She glanced through the pages in the approximate area he had been reading and finally found a chapter on rare water plants used in potions. That gave her yet another idea.

On Christmas Eve, Hermione carefully wrapped all the gifts she had bought and cautiously asked a house elf to leave them with the desired recipients. The next morning, she woke at a leisurely time and padded out of her room to the common area in her pajamas. Under the smallish tree in the prefect common room were several piles of gifts, three quite colorful, and one distinctly Slytherin in nature. She noticed the latter was smaller and winced, glad she had contributed to the small pile. Not that Malfoy or Parkinson would ever know. She quickly gathered her gifts around her and opened the ones from her parents first, then Harry, Ron (which surprised her), and then the Weasley's, wondering all the while what Professor Snape's Christmas pile was like.

Severus glared at the ceiling as he woke. He hated Christmas. More than any other holiday. It reminded him too much of his childhood. Something he didn't need – or want – to remember. Sighing heavily, he got up, divested of his flannels and began his ritual of pulling on his trousers, then his socks. He pulled on his white button-down, fastening the front first, then the buttons at his wrists; he tucked the shirt in then reached for his boots. He tugged them on and fastened them deftly, his fingers working quickly with the short patch of laces alongside the outer ankle, fitting his trousers over the ankle and top of each boot. He took a cravat and looped it around his neck, carefully tying it in front of his throat so just a bit of his white collar showed at the top. He pulled his specially tailored frock coat out the closet and put it on, starting the buttons from the bottom up until he reached the one at his throat, where he arranged the collar of the frock coat just so around the cravat. He reached down and adjusted the sleeves, so a thin band of his white shirt peeked out. Finally, his robes; he flung the material about his shoulders, ran a hand through his hair, and paced out of his room to his living area.

It would be easy of course to get dressed with magic, especially with the unholy amount of buttons he wore, but the repeated motion of putting the clothes on and taking them off each day gave him time to process, to take pleasure in small things, it returned him to the present and his sense of self. Which was precisely what he needed today. He was glad to find hot tea on his coffee table as he did each morning; it gave him a sense of normalcy. Although the small tree with a tiny stack of gifts under it was threatening that feeling. Pinching his nose, he sat on his couch and summoned the small pile to him, unwrapping each one as unceremoniously as possible. Two different sets of rather nice vials from Poppy, a pricey kit of stirring implements in different materials and shapes from Minerva, a rather questionable looking set of chocolates from Albus, two very well written potions books from Filius, and an assortment of items from magical creatures such as feathers and claws, which were excellent additions to brewing from Hagrid, which rather surprised him. He had fully prepared himself for more rock cakes again this year.

Severus frowned at the last package, wrapped in unfamiliar paper. No one else ever gave him gifts. He waved his wand a bit over it and found no curses, hexes or any other apparent danger. He learned you could never be too careful. He reached for the parcel cautiously. He unwrapped it, this time the paper falling to the floor with its original shape intact. Severus' eyebrows shot up. The small package contained five vials, each with a label tied around the stopper. But he didn't need to read the label to know what they were. The scale of a giant whipper fish from the Caribbean, the petals of the aquatic cactus flower – found in salt water anywhere but a shy plant with great ways of hiding itself, marrow of a river thorn – a rather disturbing creature he was sure even Pomona Sprout and Hagrid couldn't understand even if they worked together, the eyes of an Ugandan toad – each one had nine, and the fibers of salty perchen root, which was his favorite because, despite what muggles thought, one macroscopic life form did grow in the Dead Sea, and this was it. To be fair it did grow in the soil under the sea.

Rather impressed with the extremely hard to obtain potions ingredients, Severus searched the package for a note or card, and then finally thought to look on the wrapping paper when he found none. On the inside was a small written note and he recognized the handwriting immediately.

 _Professor,_

 _I got everyone gifts at the castle this year since it's a small group, I hope you enjoy._

 _Hermione Granger_

Severus stared at the inside of the wrapping paper for a long moment. How and where had she gotten these? And had she gotten them because she had known what he had been reading a week ago? Severus suddenly did not feel like going up to the Great Hall for breakfast. Gifts like this deserved thank you's and those were not something Severus Snape was good at giving.


	3. Chapter 3

Severus stared at the inside of the wrapping paper for a long moment. How and where had she gotten these? And had she gotten them because she had known what he had been reading a week ago? Severus suddenly did not feel like going up to the Great Hall for breakfast. Gifts like this deserved thank you's and those were not something Severus Snape was good at.

…

CHAPTER THREE – UNANSWERED QUESTIONS

Hermione smiled around the small circular table in the Great Hall where people were gathering for Christmas day brunch. A few people were wearing the gifts she had gotten them, anonymously of course, and the rest she hoped people would like. The seat to her right was hauntingly empty and she wondered if Professor Snape was going to take breakfast in his rooms. Her face slipped into a frown, surprising herself that she cared. But her mixed musings were interrupted by the double doors bursting open to the familiar sound of dragon hide boots. Hermione huffed, slamming open both doors? Really? But still she watched his progress as he descended upon the table, sitting rather stiffly in the chair beside Hermione. A plate and mug flashed into existence in front of him, the mug filling with tea while Snape helped himself to food. Hermione watched as he added a lump of sugar and a dab of cream, somewhat surprised he didn't drink it black. Hermione returned to her full plate, stabbing several pieces of egg on her plate. While she ate, she watched Snape out of the corner of her eye. He ate conservatively and properly, taking small enough bites not to have to stretch his lips round them. Hermione was glad she was too hungry to really pay attention, or she would have been transfixed.

Severus got the same feeling on the back of his neck that he was being watched and it took him a moment to realize it was Miss Granger. Was she waiting for a thank you? Probably expecting one no doubt. He scowled, grasping his mug and bringing it to his mouth. Why was she staring at him? She was not obvious nor was she really staring at him with intention, but she watched him between bites of her own food, out of the corner of her eye. It was the same way she had watched him in the library and it unnerved him greatly, people did not usually scrutinize him. He ate slower than usual, observing as people left the table to go do whatever they were planning for the day of luxury. He was grateful when Albus left, trailing after a pair of Hufflepuffs who seemed keen on finding out exactly how old the Headmaster was. When the table was relatively empty, Severus cleared his throat quietly and he noticed how Miss Granger stilled almost immediately, the path of her fork from the plate to her mouth slowed and after she took the bite she chewed with her hands splayed on the table, her head down but he could see her eyes were angled towards him.

"That was quite a collection, Miss Granger." He said quietly. He was pleased when no one glanced his way, and two more people left the table, leaving only himself, Miss Granger, and a Ravenclaw who looked like he was still mostly asleep.

"I'm glad you like it." She said just as quietly.

Severus made a sound in his throat. He felt pleased she understood his intent and he did not have to try to express gratitude any further than he had. He finished his meal, noticing that she returned to her same manner of eating. She stood up to leave and just before she walked away from the table, she looked down at him over her shoulder and smiled. Severus felt a strange squeeze in his chest at the friendliness of it.

SHSHSH

"I'm telling you, Malfoy is a Death Eater." Harry hissed vehemently for the third time this week.

"And you are welcome to your opinion, Harry." Hermione hissed back, glancing around the Gryffindor common room, "But that doesn't mean you are right!"

"But come on Hermione, the-"

"The conversation in the dungeon and the way he threatened Borgin with a werewolf? Yes, I know Harry." She also knew that he had not heard Snape's quietly uttered phrase outside of Slughorn's party. "But let's be realistic, I practically live with Malfoy, and besides seeming stressed out, he's no different and definitely doesn't floo with Death Eaters."

"Yeah well have you seen his left arm recently? No because he wears long sleeves all the time."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "It's the middle of winter, Harry."

"She's got a point, mate." Ron said.

Hermione sighed. "Look, I've got to go to bed, it's almost curfew."

The boys wished her good night with lazy, one-armed hugs and she gladly retreated out into the silent hall, back to her prefect's dorm. Hermione wasn't paying attention to where she was going and gasped, drawing her wand, pointing in the direction of the person she had slammed into.

"I strongly advise not to hex me, Miss Granger."

Hermione blushed and put her wand away. "Sorry, sir."

Severus acknowledged the apology with a small dip of his head. "You are cutting it close to curfew." He drawled, pinching his thin, curving lips together.

"Er, ah yes, sir. I was just on my way-"

"Keep going then."

"Yes, sir."

Severus watched her retreat and thought she still appeared tensed for battle. It seemed a rather odd thing considering this war was really only just beginning for her.

Hermione barely made it to her dorm in time and was surprised by another mysterious note hovering elegantly on her pillow. She opened it carefully and her eyes widened.

 _Tomorrow. Don't forget. 10pm._

Hermione nearly had forgotten about spying in on the Headmaster and the extendable ear that had been gifted to her for that purpose. She wasn't sure about the time though, 10pm was after the curfew to be back in the dorms. Maybe she could get Harry's invisibility cloak without a fight or too many questions. That would do nicely.

The next day, Hermione asked for Harry's cloak after their last class and he gave it to her with a raised eyebrow but remained silent. She was grateful because she only thought of the excuse of going to the Forbidden Section of the library after she had already returned to her room. She finished her homework with time to kill, so she decided she would get organized. She changed into jeans and a dark colored sweater and tied on her muggle trainers, which were practically silent against the floors of the castle. She shrunk her book bag and placed the extendable ear inside, as well as some spare parchment and a quill just in case she needed to write anything down. Feeling ready and anxious, Hermione left early, throwing the invisibility cloak over herself in the common room.

Hermione felt a kind of relaxation walking in the beautiful empty halls while it was quiet and cool. She was glad she had Hogwarts, since certainly nowhere else felt as safe or homey. She slipped through the hallways with confidence, managing to avoid Filch and Mrs. Norris. She was heading straight down the hall toward the imposing gargoyle guarding the entrance to the spiraling staircase when she heard the familiar sound. Hermione's head spun around to see Snape striding at her, his robes in full billowing mode; she slipped out of the way and watched as he approached the gargoyle.

"Candy cotton." He said scathingly and Hermione bit back a giggle.

She waited until the stairs retreated up and then back down before jogging over to the gargoyle and whispering the password with a little more enthusiasm. The stairs dropped her off on the small platform outside of the thick office doors. Hermione settled in a corner, where she would hopefully not be tripped on and sent the extendable ear squishing underneath the door.

"You must do it when the time comes, Severus."

"I cannot." Hermione thought she heard the firmness in Snape's voice wavering.

"You would risk the soul of an innocent boy?"

Snape scoffed. "You don't expect me to survive, do you?" His voice was bitter and the only answer he received was silence. "You ask too much!" His voice had cracked and Hermione's jaw fell open, Snape's composure was coming completely undone.

"Now, Severus-"

"Enough you old fool! I refuse to do this, I cannot."

"I'm afraid, either way, Severus, I will die. Whether by my cursed hand or that of the boy."

"So you ask me to kill you?"

Hermione gasped and hoped they could not hear her. Why would Dumbledore ask that of him?!

"It is my last request."

Snape snorted derisively. "That's just unrealistic, you will always want more and expect too much out of people."

"We have to win a war."

"And you think using people, manipulating them, letting other people die for you is the way?"

There was a lull in the debate. "When the time comes Severus, it must be you."

"Delusional wanker." Snape mumbled.

Hermione gasped again but her reaction was pulled up short when she heard the movement of boots and she quickly retracted the ear, curling tighter into her corner. The door burst open so explosively Hermione thought it was going to whip off its hinges and kill her. But the massive thing withstood the force of Snape who marched down the stairs even as they descended for him. Hermione waited a moment, to be certain Dumbledore wouldn't follow. She raced down the stairs, nearly tumbling out into the hall where she could see the black robes of her professor waving at the other end in either a good-bye or beckoning manner. She chased after them, trying to maintain her quiet footsteps but the long strides of the professor were too quick and eventually Hermione gave up. What had she just overheard? It didn't feel real.

SHSHSH

Hermione waited months for another letter, or for anything of significance to happen, but besides Harry stalking Malfoy on the Marauder's Map, nothing really interesting occurred. Hermione was under the suspicion that as Malfoy appeared less put together and more stressed, Snape looked more sleepless. She wondered if the two were related.

"Have you noticed, Professor Snape is behaving funny?"

Harry and Ron exchanged bewildered glances. "It's probably just Voldemort's hex."

"What?" Hermione asked, exasperated.

"Dumbledore told me they've never kept a DADA professor for more than a year after he denied Riddle the spot. Now that Snape changed classes he's-"

"Totally buggered." Ron said with a grin around his bites of potato. "Be gone end of the year and we won't have to deal with him anymore."

Hermione made a face. She had the feeling that at the end of this school year, everything would be different. It wouldn't matter who was and wasn't teaching.

"So, er, Hermione," Harry interrupted her thoughts. "We need your help."

Hermione glanced between the two and realized Ron didn't know what Harry was talking about either. "With what?" She whispered.

Harry leaned in and the other two copied him. "Dumbledore and I figured out what Riddle was up to, why Voldemort can't be killed."

"Why?" Hermione hissed excitedly.

"Horcuxes."

"Whats?"

"Exactly! I don't know what they are other than dark magic, so we need your help to look."

Hermione sighed, feeling determined. "I can try."

"Thanks." Harry said with a small smile.

"Anything for my favorite Boy Who Lived." Hermione grinned.

Only a few hours later Hermione was the most frustrated she had ever been. Not a single book she had looked through discussed horcruxes except a passing mention in an autobiography. She had shuffled through most of the library, using a spell she had discovered that let you search for words in a book but all in all, it was feeling fruitless. Defeated, she retreated to her usual table with the last large book she was going to look through tonight.

"Honestly…" Severus mumbled as he looked down at the Gryffindor sound asleep at the library table, her arm across a huge book, and her head on top of it with her curly hair spread out in wild waves. Her other hand rested on the table, her fingers weakly curled around her wand.

"Miss Granger." He said sternly. "Miss Granger wake up or I must deduct house points and give you detention." Severus sighed and pursed his lips. Reaching out, he grasped her shoulder in his hand. "Miss Granger, now."

"Notyetplease," She slurred, "Fewminutes."

"Wake up." He demanded again.

After some silly moaning noises and a mumble he didn't understand, she opened her eyes partially and blinked up at him. "Oh, professor. Hello."

"Miss Granger you need to return to your rooms."

"I'm in my rooms."

Severus sighed. "Why would I be in your rooms?"

Granger giggled. "Naughty."

Severus' eyes popped for a moment and he removed his hand from her shoulder. "You are in the library."

"Oh, bollocks." She sleepily clapped a hand over her mouth. "Woops, sorry."

"Miss Granger, come with me, I'll escort you back."

She stood unsteadily. "You are nice."

"I am not nice, Miss Granger."

She grabbed her things, glaring at the large book and leaving it behind. She stumbled towards the exit and Severus shadowed her.

"Nice sometimes. But good."

"Good what?" He vaguely hoped she would not remember this because he was finding it somewhat entertaining, if not a little sad that she thought he was nice.

"Good you. Good person."

He sighed. "You are wrong."

She made a weird scoffing sound and stumbled again. Reluctantly Severus grasped her elbow to help her keep her balance. "Don't have to be rude. 'Sides the letters told me."

"Told you what?" He had no idea what she was talking about and wished she would just walk faster.

"That you're good."

He scoffed this time. "What letters?"

"The magic ones."

Severus rolled his eyes and gave the grouchy portrait guarding the prefects' dorm the password and ushered the swaying Miss Granger in. "Go to bed Miss Granger."

She giggled and blinked at him.

"What?" He snapped.

"You're almost in my room. Naughty."

"Oh for Merlin's-"

But she turned and weaved her way into her room, shutting the door with a satisfying clicking sound, leaving Severus standing in the doorway. He sighed heavily, pinched his nose, and decided he definitely needed a drink to sleep. As he walked up to his office, he decided he would assign Miss Granger detention in the morning.


	4. Chapter 4

But she turned and weaved her way into her room, shutting the door with a satisfying clicking sound, leaving Severus standing in the doorway. He sighed heavily, pinched his nose, and decided he definitely needed a drink to sleep. As he walked up to his office, he decided he would assign Miss Granger detention in the morning.

…

CHAPTER FOUR – DETENTIONS

Hermione woke up feeling groggy and uncertain of the night before. She was sure had dreamed about Professor Snape which was just insane. Grumbling, she flopped out of bed and shuffled to her small closet and pulled out her robes, they were slightly wrinkled and she though that matched exactly how she felt today. She pulled them on, grabbed her book bag and slowly made her way to the Great Hall, nodding at the Hufflepuff prefects as they whispered by the fire in the common room. The Great Hall was only about half full. As soon as she sat down, her eyes shot up to the professor's table and noticed Professor Snape's eyes dart way from her. Odd. Trying not to think too much about it, she dug into her breakfast, happily sipping her way through three mugs of tea and two pumpkin juices before she had to go to classes.

Severus anticipated his third class, the one with the 6th year Gryffindors, with some discomfort. He had decided on detention for the female third of the golden trio, but it would be harder to give her detention for something she didn't remember. It was an odd predicament. But even if her mostly-asleep mind had retained the memories, what would she think of their strange conversation? He glared down at the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws as they made their way into the class room, Miss Granger was among the first there, choosing a seat in the front row. He watched with a smirk as Potter and Weasley came in later, saw Miss Granger, rolled their eyes and reluctantly sat next to her. He would enjoy picking on them today.

"Miss Granger." He snapped as the students were loudly putting away their things and rushing from the classroom.

She looked at him with round eyes, her lips parting slightly.

"My office, now." She nodded, and he watched as she ushered her shadows out of the room. But only after they had glared at him vehemently. "Ten points from Gryffindor." He muttered out of spite.

"Sir?" Miss Granger inquired as she approached him.

He spun on his heel and walked up the short staircase to the office, listening to her lighter footsteps as she followed. When he knew she was in the office with him, he waved his hand and the door slammed shut. He walked to the other side of his desk and stayed standing as she seemed to instinctually slide down into the uncomfortable chair he had there.

"Do you remember where you were last night?" He demanded.

"Erm, bed, I assume. I don't really remember. May I ask why sir?"

"You were in the library. Asleep around about 2am I would say. I had to wake you to return to your dormitory."

"Oh! I thought I dreamed about you!" She blushed immediately and ducked her head.

His nostrils flared, and his brows shot up, but he continued. "Considering you were out after hours I am going to assign you three detentions with me this weekend."

"Yes, sir." She said quietly, not looking up.

"I expect you to be here Friday, Saturday and Sunday evening right after dinner."

"Yes, sir." There was a moment of silence before Miss Granger eased her way out of the chair and towards the office door. "Good day, professor."

Severus hoped she wasn't expecting a reply because he didn't plan to give one and was satisfied when she exited without waiting for him to say anything. He was rather pleased with how she had known when their conversation was over, not waiting to be sent away like half of the nitwits here who never seemed to know when their presence was no longer wanted. Sighing, he returned to the classroom where his second-year class was just starting to trickle in.

SHSHSH

"He gave you detentions for falling asleep in the library? Bloody hell." Apparently, Snape pissing him off was the only way Ronald was going to speak to her again.

"I was out after hours."

"Don't justify his actions, Hermione." Harry said.

Hermione sighed as loudly as she could. "It was against rules and he is a teacher, Harry, he could have done worse than three detentions."

"Still a git though." Ron mumbled through a mouthful of dessert.

Harry and Hermione exchanged a glance and laughed. "I can't believe your mother didn't teach you not to speak with your mouth full." Hermione teased.

Ron shrugged and grinned. "Might've but I don't remember."

Hermione smiled and stood up from the large table in the Great Hall. She stretched and glanced up at the head table. Professor Snape was already gone. She gathered her things and grabbed a cupcake to eat on the way to his office.

"I should go guys. It's time."

"Be careful, Hermione, he can still make you clean cauldrons." Harry teased.

Hermione giggled and proceeded out of the Great Hall, making her way to the DADA classroom, munching happily on her cupcake. She didn't think detention would be that bad. Not great, sure, but not that bad either. She crossed the classroom, thinking how odd it was to see the room dark and empty. She climbed the small set of stairs to Professor Snape's new office.

When the knock came, Severus checked the time and was surprised to see Miss Granger was earlier than he thought. She entered when he told her to and she came to settle herself in the uncomfortable chair again, sliding her book bag under the seat and waiting patiently with her hands in her lap. He watched her discretely as he continued grading papers. She kept her eyes trained somewhere on the edge of his desk and did not move, except a little wiggle of her foot now and then. He finished his stack of grading, put the quill down and looked at her, lacing his fingers atop his desk.

"Someone thought it would be _hilarious_ ", he seethed, 'To curse the dragon skeleton in the room to fly around every day during the first and last class of the day. Make it stop."

Her eyes met his. "Yes, sir."

"After that return to my office." He commanded.

She nodded, left her bag tucked under the chair, pulled out her wand and left to go deal with the dragon skeleton that usually hung just above the desks. She eyed the creature warily. Hermione wondered how to make the skeleton reveal its curse. Seeing it in action would be the best way to figure out what spell had been placed on it. Hermione began a litany of spells, paying attention in case one of them brought the creature to life. It took longer than she expected to un-spell the dragon skeleton and when she was done, she practically flopped up the stairs to Snape's office, her magic exhausted.

Severus watched as she eased herself into the chair, looking slightly ruffled. She looked somewhere at the edge of his desk again but her posture was not as stiff. He silently passed her a stack of papers and red ink and she seemed relieved when she dove into grading. He hadn't originally planned to have her grade anything, but he was unable to focus on the stack that never seemed to be getting any shorter and if he figured if anyone in detention was going to grade to his standards, it was her. She finished quickly and nudged the stack back towards his side of the desk. He took them, put them in his stack of finished essays and told her curtly, "Leave." He watched out of the corner of his eyes as she followed his orders.

SHSHS

The next two detentions were relatively the same. He would have her fix some problem that generally made her quite tired and then she graded papers. It was Sunday by the time he realized that he couldn't distinguish which papers she had graded, and which he had. So as she graded on Sunday he watched her, taking note of the tidy, curved handwriting she corrected with. When she was done, she tapped the stack with her wand, muttering something he couldn't hear, and watched as her elegant writing turned into his spikey scrawl.

"What are you doing Miss Granger?"

She flushed. "I created this spell to mimic handwriting and personality. I used it since I figured you didn't want students reading their essays with my writing all over it."

"Personality?"

He smirked when she turned a bit redder. Instead of answering, she took the top essay off of her stack and passed it to him. He read the comments in his handwriting that he didn't write, how odd.

 _Errors like this are why you blow everything up, Mr Finnigan._

Miss Granger reached across the desk and tapped the paper, muttering again. Severus watched as his handwriting turned into hers and the biting phrases turned into things like:

 _Not quite Seamus, you can reference_ Defense Tactics in Battle _for this section._

Severus made a noise in the back of his throat. Useful spell she had made. And he was impressed that she knew which books to references, although, having graded her essay himself, he knew she had already done all the research anyway. He placed the essay on top of her finished stack and moved it to the side.

"You may go."

If Granger was surprised by his polite dismissal, she did not show it. She left, offering him a rather pleasant smile, before scurrying out the door.

SHSHSH 

Hermione Granger was now absolutely certain of one thing: Severus Snape was not inherently evil, nor was he a bad person. After three long detentions with him, she came to the conclusion that while he was caustic and unfriendly, he simply told things like they were and perhaps his social skills could use some polishing. But still there was that nagging bit about Malfoy's mother making Snape protect him and Dumbledore saying that Snape had to kill him. Although Snape had been adamant about _not_ killing Dumbledore, she wasn't sure what that meant.. Hermione felt a headache coming.

…

All mistakes are my own. I apologize for the slow burn, things will get juicier soon!


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione Granger was now absolutely certain of one thing: Severus Snape was not inherently evil, nor was he a bad person. After three long detentions with him, she came to the conclusion that while he was caustic and unfriendly, he simply told things like they were and perhaps his social skills could use some polishing. But then there was that nagging bit about Malfoy's mother making Snape protect him and Dumbledore saying that Snape had to kill him. She wasn't sure what that meant. Although Snape had been adamant about _not_ killing Dumbledore. Hermione felt a headache coming

…

CHAPTER FIVE – POISONS AND DARK MAGIC

Hermione's eyes narrowed as she saw Snape racing out of the Defense room, and knowing she should follow, Hermione raced after him, struggling to keep up and remain quiet. She wondered if this was Hogwarts business, or something her secret note writer knew nothing about. She hadn't received much in ages, except a couple of notes that had asked her to pay more attention to Snape's personality. She had felt ridiculous staring at him as much as she did but she was beginning to understand his limited facial expressions, the slight shifts in his tone of voice. She had the feeling a certain combination of the two expressed either surprise or pleasure, which didn't seem to be emotions he was capable of having, but she noticed those directed at her with frequency.

Hermione skidded to a halt outside of the infirmary and slipped the extendable ear, now a permanent feature in her bag, under the doors and listened in. Her eyes grew wide as she heard about the fiasco with the chocolates tainted with love potions, the cure, and then the poisoned mead. Slughorn had tried to explain but his stuttering inability to speak led to Harry taking over the conversation. Hermione was relieved to hear Harry had managed to save Ron's life with a bezoar. _Must be that wretched potions book,_ she thought. When footsteps began to approach the door, Hermione disillusioned herself and slipped out of the way of the door. Harry left first, followed by an apologetic Slughorn. Hermione listened in to what was happening after the conscious student left the room.

"He doesn't know where he got the mead?" Snape's voice sounded absolutely scathing.

"No, Severus, although I think we both know who is behind this."

"Headmaster, at this rate he will kill someone else."

"I think not. At this juncture, he is running out of time. I suppose his next attack will be direct."

"And you want me there." Snape sounded resigned.

"As I said before-"

"Yes, yes." Snape barked. "I understand what you want old man."

Hermione heard the approach of dragon hide boots and whipped the ear back to her before Snape saw it. She watched from the shadows as he burst out of the hospital wing, both doors exploding to either side, and stormed back to his office. Hermione watched the edges of his cloak spread out and catch the draft the man made with his own speed. She waited and waited, finally Dumbledore left and Hermione went into the hospital wing and found Ron's bed.

"Well you look awful." She told his unconscious form.

"Miss Granger, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, hello Madam Pomfrey, I heard something was wrong with Ron, I wanted to check on him."

"News travels fast in this castle." She said as she bustled about Ron, running diagnostic spells and, seeing everything was fine, smiled at Hermione. "Mr. Potter was smart to act as he did. Saved Mr Weasley's life."

Hermione smiled. "Yes, quick thinking."

Madam Pomfrey left them and Hermione thought about that suspicious old text book Harry had, at least it was good for something other than cheating in potions. She could live with it, if it meant her other best friend got to live. She felt she was learning a lot about compromises lately.

After dinner, during which Harry recounted the whole tale to Hermione, they returned to the hospital wing. Ron was awake now and the pair sat on his bed as he finished the dinner that had been brought to him.

"Bein' under a love potion was weird." Ron said around his pudding, "I don't even really remember it, you know."

"It was disgusting, mate." Harry guffawed.

"What do you remember?" Hermione asked.

"I remember coming to in Slughorns office, we had a drink and then nothing."

Harry gave Hermione an odd look. "There's another bit."

"You mean besides being poisoned twice? Bloody hell."

"You sort of broke up with Lavender."

"What? How?"

"Just… sort of in your sleep." Harry gave Hermione another weird look she didn't understand.

Ron looked relieved. "Got to tell you, been wanting to do that a while. Driving me mad, she was."

Harry grinned and shook his head. Hermione made a pinched face. "You know, I think Ron under a love potion would have been way less disgusting than Won-won and Lav-lav sucking each other's face off everywhere around the castle."

Ron turned redder than his hair and Harry laughed so hard he broke into tears.

SHSHSH

 _Go to the fifth floor bathroom in the east most corridor in 3 days' time. Just after dinner._

Hermione stared at the note trying to figure out why in the world she would need to go to the boy's bathroom to keep an eye on Snape. She was _not_ going to spy on him in the toilet; _that_ was perfectly disgusting. Nonetheless, she would be there. She hoped after this, maybe she could learn who the note writer was. The school year was rapidly coming to an end and she still had no clue at all. She had never seen the handwriting before, although it looked somewhat feminine.

"Hermione!" Harry hissed at her, glancing over his shoulder and quickly sitting at the table right next to her.

She really hoped this wasn't about Malfoy or Snape. "What's going on Harry?"

"I need to tell you something and I figured the library was a good place because Ron wouldn't wander in."

"Why are you hiding from Ron?"

"Because what I need to tell you is about him, well you, well I guess both of you—"

"What is it?" Hermione interrupted sharply.

"Erm, the reason he broke up with Lavender… Well I guess it's not the reason, but—"

"Harry!" She snapped, raising her eyebrows.

"He sort of muttered your name a bunch in his sleep when she was visiting."

Hermione was silent for a moment. "Oh!"

"I think he likes you Hermione."

She huffed. "Funny ways of showing it, _if_ you are right."

"I know, he's not the best with feelings an all."

"You mean he has less of an emotional range than a teaspoon?"

Harry smirked but tried to hide it. "Don't be mean, I just wanted to let you know."

Hermione sigh heavily. "Thanks, Harry."

"Do you think you'll….?"

Hermione shrugged. "I haven't considered it."

Maybe at one time she had, but things were changing. Now that she was a prefect, she spent less time with the boys, and added to that were the mysterious notes. She had been focused too much on Professor Snape this year. Not to mention her fights with Ron and his disgusting tryst with Lavender. It seemed her feelings had faded, and she was ok with that, she wasn't sure how things would go after this year, she felt like soon, everything would change.

SHSHSH

Severus held in a sigh at the sight of Miss Granger reading at that table in the library again. He wondered if she purposely sat herself near all of the potions books or she simply liked the solitude. He strode up to the towering shelf, not daring to look at her and searched the names on the spines until he came across the right one. He could feel her eyes on him and he wondered if it was worth sitting next to her again. He glanced at the table. It was somewhat large, and her things only covered half of it. Exhaling sharply through his nose, he took a few more books off of the shelf and sat at the table, taking over the other half. Silently, windlessly, he cast a spell to warn him if anyone approached. It wouldn't do to be seen in this manner.

Hermione tried not to let her eyes bulge out as Snape sat at the table with her again, this time with a small stack of books. She glanced at the titles. More aquatic potion ingredients and one that looked like it was written in some dead language. Her eyes travelled from the book to him, he tugged at his collar with one hand while the other opened one of the aquatic ingredients books.

"Sir." She greeted.

"Miss Granger." He sounded a bit strained like he was definitely not interested in speaking.

She did not respond but watched covertly as he read again, his eyes darting across the page, absorbing words printed in ink as black as his eyes. His long nimble fingers turned the pages with practiced ease. He did not rub at pages to make sure two didn't get stuck together like she always did. He did not pause to take notes, and she had the distinct feeling he would remember whatever needed to. Hermione noticed that his breathing slowed and turned more even as he focused on the book, quickening slightly again when he switched it out for another book. She could barely detect the rise and fall of his chest under all the layers, but she could see the steady beat of his pulse press against the cravat. He was bec0ming more and more fascinating to watch. Moments like these when he was all calm and control, and fierce moments when he stormed down a hall, his robes billowing and beckoning. And moments of impatience, when he was trying to press knowledge into the unreceiving minds of students.

She was still watching him. Severus has noticed that she had not turned a page in her book or written with the quill that was suspended in her hand since he had arrived. What ink had been on it had dribbled off onto the parchment, the rest had dried. Why was she staring? So utterly entranced with him that she had forgotten her homework? The thought made him uneasy, as did her staring, making the hairs on his nape stand up. He did not like being watched and he immediately regretted his decision to sit down. The first time he had done this, it was brief and even though she had stared, it was less intense, and she had managed to keep reading. He cleared his throat, but she did not react, her eyes only jumping to his throat then elsewhere on his person. After a few more minutes of this, he slammed the book shut, which he was pleased to see made her jump and glance down at her own things. He swore he saw her flush when she noticed he dried quill which she quickly hid. He took the two books he had not read yet and tucked them under his arm, waving at the other two to take flight and return to their positions on the shelves. He could feel her still watching him, although with less intensity, and he stalked away with the longest stride he could manage, the feeling of Miss Granger's eyes on him stayed with him until he was securely locked in his office.

Hermione jumped when he slammed the book shut and looked down at her own work to feign being busy but she saw her pretense was ruined when she caught sight of the dried quill nib and the spare blots on her parchment. She felt herself turn bright red, hoping Snape hadn't noticed her staring at him, but now she wasn't so sure since it was clear she had been staring completely enraptured for a while. She sighed heavily and put away her things for dinner. Today was the day the note wanted her to go to the bathroom. It was still weird, and she didn't know why, but she knew she would do so. Dinner was a tense affair, with Harry stabbing his food viciously and Ron trying to speak with her. But all Hermione could remember was what Harry told her a few days past about Ron's feelings.

She pushed things around her plate, taking a few nibbles now and then, waiting for the boys to leave first so they wouldn't wonder where she was going when she headed off in the opposite direction of her rooms. Finally, she rose, pulling her bag over her shoulder, then headed in that direction. There was already a commotion and Hermione pushed easily through the small crowd to where she could see through the bathroom doorway to where Harry and Malfoy were exchanging curses. She moved forward to stop them but before she got a word out she heard Harry cry a curse she had never heard before.

"Sectumsempra!"

Malfoy fell to the floor almost in slow motion as wounds opened up all over his body and he started bleeding, his wand out of reach. A stunned Harry appeared from behind a bathroom stall, stumbling sideways to the door as he stared at what he had done.

"Harry, move!" Hermione hissed, shoving him out of the way. She dashed across the floor to kneel beside Malfoy trying any healing spells she could think of, but nothing was working. Malfoy was gasping for and spasming, but he couldn't seem to look at her, trying to keep his gaze anywhere else but her and the growing audience. "C'mon." Hermione grumbled, trying some spells she had read about but never used. Still nothing.

"Such _dark magic_ for one such as you, Mr. Potter."

Hermione inhaled sharply in relief at the seething tones of Snape and suddenly his boots where there in front of her on the other side of Malfoy's body. His knees folded gracefully as he kneeled beside Malfoy, his robe splayed out behind him in a magnificent black fan. His wand was out before she could blink, and he began waving it in a slow rhythm over Malfoy, chanting.

"Vulnera sanentur, vulnera sanentur, vulnera…"

He kept chanting and Hermione watched in awe as the blood separated from the water covering the floor and retraced its leaking path from where it had fled Malfoy's body. Her eyes were drawn to where the blood seemed to struggle and then finally draw itself out of her stockings and the edges of her skirt, still stained a light pink in places even as Malfoy's wounds stitched themselves together. Her eyes were drawn up to the man across from her when he finally stopped chanting and his gaze locked with hers.

…

Slightly less of a slow burn?

I would love to request the help of my readers finding a story. Ages ago I read a SS/HG fanfic about where Hermione was trapped in a dungeon (probably in Malfoy manor) and Severus came to read to her almost daily. I didn't favorite it back then because I didn't know how but I would like to read that story again and I was wondering if anyone knew of a story like this. Thanks!

I hope you are enjoying so far!


	6. Chapter 6

"Vulnera sanentur, vulnera sanentur, vulnera…"

He kept chanting and Hermione watched in awe as the blood separated from the water covering the floor and retraced its leaking path from where it had fled Malfoy's body. Her eyes were drawn to where the blood seemed to struggle and then finally draw itself out of her stockings and the edges of her skirt, still stained a light pink in places even as Malfoy's wounds stitched themselves together. Her eyes were drawn up to the man across from her when he finally stopped chanting and his gaze locked with hers.

…

CHAPTER SIX – THE TOWER

"Now what?!" Severus snapped at the headmaster, pausing with his hand on the door he had been about to throw open.

"Please, m'boy, come back for a moment."

Severus clenched his jaw and released the door one finger at a time, turning back towards Dumbledore and his office. He did not step closer though, instead crossing his arms over his chest. Dumbledore eyed him over his spectacles for a moment the sighed, clearly understanding that Severus would not be coming closer.

"Harry is the key to destroying Voldemrt."

"Yes, I know, the bloody prophecy."

"Yes. But not just that. Do you fully understand the prophecy, Severus?"

"Never been much for _divination._ "

"Harry must die in order to succeed."

Severus only cocked an eyebrow.

"Do you know what a horcrux is, Severus?"

At first his expression did not change but then Dumbledore saw a flicker in his eyes and he unfolded his arms, standing up straighter. "Do you mean to say the boy is—"

"Quite."

"But you made me protect him!" Severus hissed.

"He needed to remain safe."

"Until the opportune moment! Until _you_ decide!"

"Surely you have not grown fond of Mr. Potter."

Severus gave him a pained, pleading look. "No. But he's all that's left of _her._ "

"Really? After all this time?"

Severus fixed him with a cold stare. "You ask too much. Of everyone. And now a boy will soon die for your cause."

"For the greater good—"

Severus finally strode forward, jutting his finger so hard into Dumbledore's chest that the older man stumbled back a little. "Don't you dare start on that greater good shite."

Dumbledore held his hands up to placate the furious wizard. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a scrap piece of parchment. "I must give this to you."

"I want nothing from you, old man!"

"I'm leaving the castle for the day, and I must give this spell to you. Memorize it. Learn it well."

Severus snatched the paper from his and shoved it in a pocket in his frock coat. He tossed the master one last withering glare before storming out of the headmaster's office, the doors clanging loudly against the wall. Dumbledore sighed, leaning against the desk. He was weak, and so tired. He hoped that later when Severus had calmed down, he would look at the spell.

SHSHSH

"Again, Harry, really?" Hermione groaned.

"I'm telling you, Malfoy is going to try something tonight, I just know it. Please just keep an eye out for yourselves and other." Harry said meaningfully.

Hermione appraised him for a moment then nodded. "Of course."

"Wait, where're you going to be then, mate?" Ron asked, looking up from the essay he had been trying – and failing – to write.

"Dumbledore wants me to go with him to—" Harry looked around then leaned in towards his friends and whispered, "well, for you know what."

Ron's eyes popped. Hermione's eyebrows rose but she said nothing, she thought Dumbledore was being rather irresponsible with Harry but she couldn't bemoan the knowledge Harry was gaining about Voldemort.

"Just be careful, Harry." Hermione finally said.

Harry nodded, hugged both of his friends and left the Gryffindor common room to join Dumbledore. Ron and Hermione continued to study and Hermione noticed as Ron looked at her covertly every once and a while. She thought about what Harry said. At one time she might have taken now as an opportunity to bring the topic up with Ron. But today didn't feel right. This week didn't feel right. She sighed heavily and Ron suggested they go to lunch early. Hermione gladly walked with her friend down to the Great Hall and they sat in their usual seats, pouring drinks for themselves until the food appeared. As the hall filled Hermione reached across the table to give Ron his paper back and she bumped her goblet which tipped dangerously. She whipped her hand back in time to catch it but noticed the small piece of parchment underneath that hadn't been there a moment before. She looked around, her curly hair bobbing as she whipped her head back and forth. There was no one she could have guessed left it. She waited until Ron was distracted with the food that was starting to appear before slipping the scrap out from under the goblet and looking at the note.

 _The astronomy tower, tonight, you'll know when._

The handwriting looked frantic and cramped this time and Hermione felt her heart racing. Maybe Harry had been right, maybe something was going on tonight.

"Hermione, you alright?" Ron asked with his spoonful of pie hovering in front of his mouth.

She only nodded, suddenly uncertain what to say. Ron shrugged and finished the spoon's path to his mouth. After lunch, Hermione raced to her rooms and looked around. She felt the need to pack. She searched around for the beaded bag her mum had given her ages ago and held it to her chest, wondering if maybe this was it, this was going to make the war more real. It took her a couple of tries to get the undetectable extension charm just right, then she began packing the essentials, giving a few items she knew she ought not pack a few longing looks. She put on her muggle clothing, shrunk the bag and stuffed it in the front pocket of her jeans, made sure she had her wand with her, and then paced.

SHSHSH

Severus ran after Draco, calling his name and trying to make him see reason, but the boy had gotten Death Eaters into Hogwarts, he had a mission from the Dark Lord. The boy would not stop to listen to his head of house. This couldn't end well. He could feel it in his bones. Draco shoved the three Death Eaters following him up the stairs towards the astronomy tower, slammed the door in Severus' face and warded it. Severus cursed under his breath and broke through the wards, starting up after them, slowing when he neared the top to listen to the voices above.

Hermione heard the commotion and ran into the prefect common room where the Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and other Gryffindor prefect were slowly gathering and whispering.

"Grab your wands!" She told them. "Something is wrong!" They did as they were told and Hermione ran out into the hall, her first thought was Ron, then Severus. Momentarily confused, she started heading towards the dungeon but stopped when she remembered the note. This must be the time it had meant. She spun on her heel and ran the opposite direction, pushing people aside as she went. The further she went, the more chaos there was and plenty of frantically exchange exclamations about Death Eaters. Hermione skidded to a stop as she watched Snape blast open the door to the astronomy tower stairs, she followed after him, disillusioning herself and placing a silencing charm on her shoes. She stopped when he stopped, noticing that above her, Harry and Snape were staring at each other in silence.

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief when Harry let him past and Hermione followed, standing just out of Harry's line of sight where she could see up to the platform above. Dumbledore looked weak and there was no doubt that he was disarmed. Malfoy had his wand on him. Suddenly all of the conversation Hermione had overheard made sense. Malfoy had been trying to kill Dumbledore all year, accidentally harming others in the process. From here she could see his knee shaking a bit and she suddenly wondered if Malfoy would have the ability to kill an unarmed old man he had known for six years. She watched anxiously as Snape stepped forward, she could see his wand gripped in his hand above her. She could see his knuckles turning white and she remembered something else. _When the time comes, Severus, it must be you._ Hermione clamped a hand over her mouth to keep from crying out, she felt her eyes burn as tears formed.

"Please, Severus."

It sounded like he was begging his trusted professor not to, but Hermione had the full context, she knew better. She could see Snape's face and an expression on it she had never seen before. She knew it was pain because Severus Snape didn't feel pain. She could tell no one else saw it, except maybe Dumbledore. She could see how anyone who had not been watching him for the year would not be able to distinguish between this expression from his neutral, slightly exasperated face. But there was pain there now, and it hurt her, it felt like someone was driving a wand through her ribs to joust at her heart.

"Avada kedavra." It wasn't quite a whisper, but it was quiet, full of emotion and devoid of it all at once.

The moment Dumbledore leaned back over the low wall and his first foot left the floor, Hermione began to cry, letting the silent tears fall as she watched Dumbledore fall out of sight. Snape froze, his wand still held out for a moment.

"MURDERER!"

Hermione jumped as Harry began shouting, pulling out his wand. Snape shoved at Malfoy and the rest demanding they move so they began running. The Death Eaters tossing spells towards Harry and missing. Hermione cast a tripping hex at the feet of the Death Eater just in front of Malfoy, he tripped forward, sending the other two tumbling down the stairs with him. Malfoy looked like he would hardly be standing if Snape wasn't clinging to the collar of his robes, practically carrying him down the stairs.

"HE TRUSTED YOU!"

Harry moved forward to cast a hex. Hermione knew it would hit its mark. She slid forward and bumped into Harry's leg, making the hex misfire. She disappeared down the second staircase behind Harry, there was still chaos down below but she had lost sight of Harry and Snape. She was sure if she found one she would find the other. She pushed past the throngs of people toward the large front doors. There was a commotion just above and Hermione ran towards it but someone stopped her.

"Snape and McGonagall just blew up everything in the Great Hall, don't go!"

"Where are they?" She demanded.

"Snape is running towards the forest. He's a Death Eater! And McG—"

Hermione spun around and burst out the doors. She could see in the distance Hagrid's burning hut. She began running, her legs straining to catch up. She could hear Harry and Snape having a shouting match. Harry lunged forward, spouting a slew of hexes that Snape was blocking with little effort.

"Harry don't!" She called.

"Why?! He's a KILLER. HE KILLED DUMBLEDORE!"

"I know! Harry, don't!" She called the same time Harry screamed the same curse he had used on Malfoy. Snape blocked it and blasted Harry back, swooping down upon him. Hermione couldn't hear the quiet exchange from here but she was so close now. Snape straightened and his eyes locked with hers again. This time she saw a funny flicker in his eyes which she didn't understand. Suddenly he was gone, billowing after a sing-songy Bellatrix, dragging Malfoy by the collar again. Hermione made to go after them but she couldn't allow herself to leave Harry. Cursing, she knelt by his side and watched as Snape's form disappeared into the trees. Now what?


	7. Chapter 7

"I know! Harry, don't!" She called the same time Harry screamed the same curse he had used on Malfoy. Snape blocked it and blasted Harry back, swooping down upon him. Hermione couldn't hear the quiet exchange from here but she was so close now. Snape straightened and his eyes locked with hers again. This time she saw a funny flicker in his eyes which she didn't understand. Suddenly he was gone, billowing after a sing-songy Bellatrix, dragging Malfoy by the collar again. Hermione made to go after them but she couldn't allow herself to leave Harry. Cursing, she knelt by his side and watched as Snape's form disappeared into the trees. Now what?

…

CHATPTER SEVEN – GOODBYES

In the aftermath of the invasion, it was a relief to find that no one was gravely injured, except Bill who had taken a fair beating by Greyback. Lupin warned him he might turn and offered his support. The only death was Albus Dumbledore. Grief permeated the whole castle. No one seemed to know what to say or do. Several felt that all was lost that surely now Voldemort would win. Hermione surveyed the hospital wing from her perch by the door. She too felt lost, but not wh9ley because of Dumbledore's death. She felt like she had failed a mission she had been given. Though she wasn't sure what the point of it was; to prove Snape's innocence? To help him now that surely no one else would? She didn't know, and now she had no idea where to find him. Checking in one last time with the Weasley's and Luna, who was also slightly injured, Hermione left, wandering to the Great Hall. It took effort to push open the large double doors, and what she saw inside knocked the breath out of her.

No one had been in to clean up yet and the room looked raw. The floor to ceiling windows behind the head table were shattered in most places. Tables and benches were splintered and scattered everywhere. Goblets and plates littered the floor, most of them no longer whole. Hermione's stomach clenched at the sight of the beloved Great Hall in such a condition but also for her professors. A dueling Snape and McGonagall had to have been a nasty sight, both very powerful. Suddenly, Hermione felt a surge of concern for them both even though last she had seen either of them, they had been perfectly healthy. Hermione turned away, shutting the doors and made her way back to her rooms. She felt the little bulge in her pocket where the shrunken beaded bag was and decided to keep it there. She collapsed onto her bed and gratefully fell asleep.

It was a fitful sleep. Full of dreams about battles and fire, the Great Hall exploding, Dumbledore's lifeless body tumbling off the tower, and Snape's expression as he locked eyes with her for the last time. She woke feeling only marginally more rested and decided she ought to leave her rooms to find out what was happening. But when she got up, sitting idly on the table by her bed was another note. She had not expected one ever again. She sat up and held it a moment, feeling the parchment between her fingers before she unfolded it.

 _After the funeral, take a walk along the lake._

Hermione pinched her eyebrows. Was she going to meet her mystery writer? Was this another chance to see Snape? Or find him? She wanted both. She hid the note with the rest on her person, stretched, and made her way to the Gryffindor common room. Harry and Ron were there, looking somber, most of the house seemed to be there, determined not to be alone. Hermione went to sit with her friends.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"The professors are discussing when to have Dumbledore's funeral."

"Oh."

"They'll come tell their houses."

"What about…" Hermione paused. "The Slytherins?"

Harry scowled. "Madam Pomfrey said she would tell them."

"Kind of her."

"Not that they deserve it."

"Harry!"

His scowl deepened but he didn't say anything else. Everyone waited in relative silence, with only a few low murmurs to be heard around the room. Finally, McGonagall entered the common room; she looked around at each of her cubs, checking on them all. Hermione thought she looked like she had been crying. Slowly, shakily, their head of house told them the plans for the funeral, the day and time. She explained notices would go out to trusted friends and it would be held here, on Hogwarts grounds. A few students ran up and hugged McGonagall, which started her crying again.

SHSHSH

Harry, Ron and Hermione all stood facing each other in a corner of the common room, adjusting each other's robes. Discomfort and sadness had permeated the castle again, now that it was the day of the funeral. Hermione thought the pair looked handsome and she was proud of their stoicism the past couple of days. She had the passing thought that Dumbledore would approve.

"I think we are ready," Hermione mumbled.

"I need you two to know that I'm not coming back to Hogwarts next year."

"What?" Ron gaped at Harry. "I know with Dumbledore—"

"It's not about that. Not directly at least. Dumbledore told me everything about Riddle and the horcruxes so that I could destroy them, so I'm going to go find them all and do just that."

"Then we are coming with you, mate."

Hermione smiled at Ron. "We are Harry."

"But—"

Ron shook his head. "We've been through this, mate, where you go, we go. Besides, you won't last a minute without us."

Hermione smirked and Harry sighed, pulling them each in for a hug. "Fine then, we all go."

The funeral was packed with witches and wizards. More than Hermione could ever remember seeing. And it was beautiful. She thought the ceremony honored Dumbledore in the way he deserved. With class and a little bit of pomp. There were many teary eyes at the end and quite a few people outright sobbing. When Harry and Ron were distracted, Hermione dabbed her eyes and took off around the lake, quickly casting a water repellant charm on her flats. She hoped, as she began on the winding path, that she was going the right way. She froze when she saw Snape just up ahead, a shadow in the trees. She followed his line of sight to the funeral, where the gathering and the white coffin could just be seen in the distance. She looked back at the man who held his wand in front of him. It let off a little glow and she saw his mouth move. That pained expression slid across his face and disappeared, then he was starting off through the trees. Hermione tried to follow him for a while, but suddenly he vanished and Hermione stood, looking out into the creepy expanse of the forest for a long time before she finally turned around.

SHSHSH

Severus sat in the dilapidated chair in the living room of his home at Spinners End. He pinched his nose with one hand; the other held a class of firewhiskey by its rim. He had known better than to creep onto Hogwarts grounds to see the funeral, but he had wanted to torture himself one more time. It was effective. He sighed through his nose and took a swig of the firewhiskey. Suddenly he leaned forward and dropped the glass on the table in front of him. Freeing his hands, he went routing around in his pockets. Ah. There it was. He held up the slip of paper and looked at it a long moment before he worked up the courage to unfold it.

 _tempore remittam_

What was that supposed to mean? Severus had never seen the spell before. He tried it and nothing happened. He observed the spell again, trying to remember the little Latin he knew. Supposedly this spell was important to him, or to Dumbledore. But those things had become a little indiscernible to him. Severus put the paper back in his robes and polished off the glass of firewhiskey. Maybe in a few days when the Death Eaters raided Diagon Alley, he could get another bottle. He sighed, took the glass to the little kitchen, scourgified it, and put it away. He went up the small staircase to his bedroom and one by one, took off each of his items of clothing.

Something strange had happened as he stood there by the lake at the end of the funeral, he had felt like he was being watched. Not in a threatening way that would cause him to prepare an onslaught of hexes, but it felt like those times when Miss Granger had been staring so openly at him. It was odd and he couldn't fathom why he had gotten that sensation, surely she had been up on the hill with the rest of the mourners. Sighing again, he pulled on black flannel trousers and a white shirt. He stared at the old bed a moment before he slipped between the sheets, practicing occluding so he wouldn't have any more nightmares. Not that it always helped.

SHSHSH

Hermione triple checked for the beaded bag in her pocket, slid her wand up the sleeve of her sweater and slipped out the door of the Burrow before anyone would notice. She had gotten another note, sometime last night, telling her to go to Diagon Alley, to be careful. It seemed an odd suggestion since before the notes had only told her to trust Snape and to be where he was. The note was secreted away against her person, just like the others, and she was acutely aware of the building stack as she jogged towards the apparition point. With a pop she was gone, appearing in a dark side path of Diagon Alley.

She began to wander the streets, not exactly sure where to find Snape, suddenly the most wanted man in the wizarding world. Her question was answered when the Alley was filled with black smoke and a flurry of robes and screams. Hermione stepped up between a child and her parents, tossing a hex at a Death Eater, giving the parents enough time to grab their child and disappear. Hermione raced through the streets, doing her best to fend off Death Eaters from shoppers without accidentally hexing Snape. Suddenly she saw him, trailing after another Death Eater who was hauling Olivander into a dark side street. Hermione raced after them, a crack as the first man disapperated and Hermione reached forward, her fingers brushing the robe of the man who had to be Snape, no one else walked that way. Suddenly her body stiffened and her limbs snapped together while at the same time she saw the same thing happen to Snape, their bodies thudding to the ground at nearly the same moment.

Hermione recognized the wild, untamed curls of black hair before the witch's face appeared within her line of vision. Bellatrix cackled and aimed her wand at Hermione's chest.

SHSHSH

Molly huffed as she bustled about the kitchen, setting up dinner for her clan. "Dinner's ready c'mon then everyone." The majority of the Weasleys sat at the table, Harry kicked off his dirty boots as he stepped inside the house. "Someone go get Hermione out of her room! Thank you!"

"She's not in the room." Ginny mentioned as she stepped off the last stair.

"Where is she then?" asked Ron.

"Dunno, she was here when we went to play quidditch."

Slowly everyone came to a halt, all looking at each other. Harry was the first to turn and run to look at the clock on the wall where his and Hermione's pictures had been added. "Shite." Harry mumbled. Molly didn't even scold him as she stepped in place behind him to look at the clock face as well. Hermione's picture pointed at mortal danger.


	8. Chapter 8

Slowly everyone came to a halt, all looking at each other. Harry was the first to turn and run to look at the clock on the wall where his and Hermione's pictures had been added. "Shite." Harry mumbled. Molly didn't even scold him as she stepped in place behind him to look at the clock face as well. Hermione's picture pointed at mortal danger.

...

CHAPTER EIGHT – CAPTURED

"Oh no!" Bellatrix cackled, "I don't like the looks of this! The mudblood is following master Snapey around!"

Hermione strained against the body bind curse even though she knew it was pointless. Bellatrix dipped down and grabbed Hermione's wand.

"You won't be needing this ever again!" She said cheerily then whirled around to face Snape, also lying on the ground. "And you! The Dark Lord's _right-hand man_ ," she drawled sarcastically, "You can't really tell me you haven't noticed the little speck of dirt following you around. She's practically salivating over you, Snapey."

Bellatrix appeared back in Hermione's line of sight and waggled her eyebrows. "Stunning everyone _but_ the man who killed Dumbledore? _That_ is suspicious indeed!"

Hermione felt herself being levitated; the the cold boney fingers of Bellatrix grab her arm so tightly it hurt. She felt the tug of apparition, an even worse experience when brought through in a body bind curse. A she opened her eyes all that she could see from her peripherals were a bleak sky and no surroundings. She groaned.

"What was that, mudblood? Don't like your new home? Too bad! I chose it just for you!"

Hermione was dropped unceremoniously to the ground and judging by a sound somewhere near her, so had something else heavy. Snape? She heard Bellatrix muttering something and supposed she must have been taking down wards. Hermione was levitated again and dropped just as graceless on a hard, wooden floor, she grunted. She heard more muttering and then the body bind spell evaporated from her body. She jumped to her feet and noticed Snape do the same, only ten times more gratefully.

"What _are_ you doing, Bellatrix? You have the brains of the trio; take her to the Dark Lord."

"No, no, no, no! I brought you here because she didn't hex you! She aimed at every one of us there today except you! We were in robes and masks, Snapey, how would she recognize you unless she really knew you!"

Snape sighed heavily. "That's ridiculous. Clearly she was after us all."

"Lies! The mudblood tried to grab you! Not hex you." Her eyes flashed to Hermione. "Tell me, were you trying to reunite with master Snape here? He's on your side, isn't he!"

"He killed Dumbledore." Hermione said flatly, shooting Snape was she hoped was a convincing glare.

Bellatrix rolled her eyes and her head followed. "Which might cement you as a true follower in the eyes of the Dark Lord—"

"Shouldn't that be good enough for you, Bella?"

The mad woman gave pause, looking properly ashamed for a moment. Then she started her ramblings again. "I will tell the Dark Lord what I saw! He will believe me! And I won't let either of you leave before I get the truth!"

Bellatrix spun on her heel and left, slamming the door like a teen having a tantrum. Hermione made a face at the shut door. Suddenly she realized she was all alone with Snape and after her efforts to follow him three times now, she didn't know what to say or do. She walked across the floor and reached for the door handle which burned when she touched it. She withdrew her hand and turned towards Snape.

"Any ideas, sir?"

Despite being caught in what looked like a long-abandoned house, Snape looked perfectly at ease. "Being trapped here is more your problem than mine." He sneered.

She walked towards him, away from the offensive door. "I doubt that." She muttered, looking around.

They were standing in the living room of the house. The windows were mostly boarded up, but a grey light pushed through the gaps in the wood and the dusty glass to shed some light. There were three extremely uncomfortable looking spindly chairs standing haphazardly around the room. They looked worse than the one Snape had in his office. The floor was dusty, and Hermione self-consciously wiped the dirt from her jeans. Behind Snape was a staircase with what once had been a white railing. To the other side of the stairs Hermione could see a kitchen. The appliances looked old and Hermione wondered if they even worked. There was one table off to the side in what could have been a dining room but there were no chairs.

" _Miss Granger!"_ Snape barked.

Hermione realized he had asked her a question, "Erm sorry sir, what?"

He heaved a heavy sigh, his lips pinching together. "Why would you doubt me?"

"I think you're on our side."

"I killed your beloved headmaster."

Hermione cocked an eyebrow. "I find there's usually more to a situation than meets the eye."

He only narrowed his own at her. Hermione walked past him, up the stairs. There were three doorways in the small hall. Hermione opened the first one, a linen closet with one blanket in it. She continued to the next doorway which was open. She assumed it was a bedroom but there was absolutely nothing in it. She was more surprised than she felt she should have been to note that there was no door attached to the hinges. She turned to face the room that was directly behind her. This too was a bedroom, but unlike the other there was a bed, a chest, and a mirror. The bed had sheets and blankets on it. Hermione wrinkled her nose, only able to guess how dusty those would be. There was no door on the hinges of this room either. There was a door in the corner and Hermione approached it and opened it, a bathroom. Curious, she stepped in and flushed the toilet. It worked. Well that was a bonus. Hermione shut the bathroom door and stared at the bed. Really? Only one bathroom and it was _inside_ a bedroom?

"Poor design." She muttered.

"I'm taking the bed." Snape interrupted/

Hermione jumped a little and turned to face Snape. "What a gentleman." She mumbled.

"I never claimed to be one."

"Nor could you be mistaken for one." She bit back.

Hermione reached forward and grabbed a pillow, exhaling sharply in relief when no dust flew off of it. Snape cocked an eyebrow at her.

"If I'm sleeping on the floor, I get a pillow."

He said nothing, and she retreated out of the room, aware of how much smaller the space was with the tall man in it. His cloak brushed against her as she edged around him to get out the door. She went to the linen closet and took out the single blanket and shook it out. It wasn't as dusty as she expected but it was thin and wherever they were was starting to chill as the sun got lower. She was glad she had packed warm clothes in her beaded bag… Her bag! Hermione's hand flew to her hip and sighed when she felt the tell-tale lump in her pocket. She took the pillow and blanket to the empty room and grabbed her bag from her pocket. Hermione groaned. She had no wand to return the bag to its regular size.

"Bollocks."

"Language, Miss Granger."

She resisted glaring at him, deciding she had been daringly rude enough to Snape for one day. "I could use your help, sir."

"I think you can lay out a blanket by yourself."

She clenched her jaw. "Not with that. Do you have any way to restore something? Or partially restore it?"

"Trying to make a mattress out of dust?"

"Oh for the love of—" She thrust the tiny beaded bag in his face. "We need to get inside this."

He seemed unmoved.

"It has food and potions inside."

She could see the gears turning in his head, reflections bouncing out of his eyes. "Undetectable extension charm?"

She nodded.

He sneered. "Bellatrix must've missed it."

"Well?"

"I might have something."

"What is it sir?"

"On one condition," Whatever dangerous, snarky tone he had used before, he was suddenly reverting into the tone he used in the classroom. "I get two thirds of the food."

"Half."

"Two thirds."

"There are two of us, fifty-fifty."

"I require more sustenance."

"I'm sleeping on the bloody floor."

Snape cocked an eyebrow at her. She had the briefest feeling he would snatch the beaded bag from her and let her starve. "Deal."

Hermione approached him slowly as he reached into his robes and felt along the pockets, finding what he was looking for; he pulled a small phial out. It looked tiny, and she wondered if he had shrunk it. He appraised the bag for a moment and then put out his hand for it. After a fraction of a second of hesitation, Hermione placed it in his palm. Snape took the stopper out of the phial with his teeth, surprised Snape could be so casual with a potion, the act that mesmerized Hermione for a moment. Very carefully, he poured only a single drop onto the smaller than mouse-sized bag.

"Restorative potion." He commented. "Hopefully it will only undo your shrinking charm and not the extension charm."

"Hopefully?"

Snape gave her withering look. "Generally, the potion is used on people, and if used on things, its generally only to counteract one spell."

She was tempted to tell him she knew that but was more concerned about what would happen to the things inside the bag if the extension charm got reversed. In a breath, the bag grew to its original size and Snape held it out with a smug expression. Hermione took the bag and routed around in it until she found the food, taking it and spreading it out on the blanket she had put on the floor, dividing it into nutritional group, then each group into half. She stood with an armful and held it out towards Snape who eyed her a moment before bending forward and scooping the armful against himself. He nodded once at her and turned back into the bedroom across the hall. She heard the creak of the chest opening and Snape putting the things inside. Hermione rolled her eyes and put her half back in the bag and slung the strap over her shoulder.

At that moment she realized how much it must have pained Snape not to use magic to take the items from her arms and send them where he wanted them. Instead he had actually had to bend over and pluck them from the cradle she had made, his arms tangling and bumping with hers. She couldn't imagine him being alright with touching her. As far as Hermione remembered, they had never touched her six years at Hogwarts. It was strange. Sighing, she headed down the stairs to the main part of the house to see if any of the appliances worked.

SHSHSH

Severus was surprised by Miss Granger's sharp tongue. He had known she could be bossy – how else did the idiot boys make it through life? – but he didn't know she had such wit. It was amusing. However, at the same time it was infuriating that here in this space, she no longer feared him. She was comfortable participating in sarcastic banter with him. He huffed as he heard her walk down the stairs. From where he stood, posted by the foot of the bed in front of the chest, he could see the majority of the room across the hall. From here he could not see where she had laid out the blanket in the far corner. That was best, it would be inappropriate if they could see each other sleep.

It had been a strange sensation to manually take the food items from her arms. He hadn't realized the proportions of her to himself; she looked more delicate than he had thought before, although slightly taller. Rubbing his hands over his face, he followed her down the stairs.


	9. Chapter 9

It had been a strange sensation to manually take the food items from her arms. He hadn't realized the proportions of her to himself; she looked more delicate than he had thought before, although slightly taller. Rubbing his hands over his face, he followed her down the stairs.

…

CHAPTER NINE – JUST THE BEGINNING

The appliances didn't work. Hermione knew she shouldn't be surprised, but she did feel put out. Taking a few deep breaths, she walked to the other side of the stairs, grabbed one of the awful rickety chairs and put it near the window with the fewest boards across it. She reached her arm into her bag and pulled out a plush jacket to place on the chair before sitting down and looking out the window to think. She heard Snape coming down the stairs and she suddenly wondered what they would do here while they waited for whatever torture Bellatrix had in mind. There were no books, Hermione had only packed two academic ones in her bag, and it's not like she and the professor could have entertaining conversations together.

Hermione glanced over her shoulder, listening to the sounds of Snape pacing the kitchen, she could hear cabinets opening and then his heavy boots heading her way, he paused in the doorframe of the living room and locked his eyes on her.

"Your food seems the only thing available. I hope you know how to ration." He sneered.

Her lips pursed. "We do have plumbing and running water. No electricity."

Severus glanced around the darkening room. The sun would soon be fully set. He walked over to the window at which she sat and peered through the boards. The landscape rolled out away from them, with a few trees dappled along his line of sight. The weather looked dreary and he suspected a heavy rain would fall tonight. It would be cold. He hoped there were sufficient blankets on the bed to keep him warm. He glanced down at the top of Miss Granger's head and had the briefest moment of wondering if she would be alright on the floor. He resisted rolling his eyes at himself, he had claimed the bed for a reason.

"It will be dark soon." He stated.

He watched as she reached into her bag again, her arm disappearing up to her shoulder. She retracted her arm and held out a candle to him. After a moment he took it. She pulled out another one for herself and a handful of something else.

"How do you propose we light these?"

She actually smiled and held out a muggle lighter to him.

He cocked an eyebrow at her.

"I had the feeling I would need to be prepared for anything this year and I am a muggleborn."

He took the lighter without a word and turned his attention back to the landscape. As soon as the sun vanished under the horizon, leaving only the quickly disappearing remains of light, he lit his candle and pocketed the lighter. He turned to retreat to his bedroom and paused, looking down at Miss Granger in the chair, who was looking back up at him, her until candle and the lighter clutched between her hands. He nodded once at her. She dipped her head in response, wetting her lips. Severus proceeded up the stairs and utilized the loo. He placed the candle on the small table beside the bed and took off his robe, hanging it in the closet, also missing its doors, then his frock coat. He untied the cravat from around his neck and looped it over the hanger. He took off his boots and socks and pushed them into the bottom of the closet. He undid the first few buttons of his shirt and sat on the edge of the bed. He wondered how long they would be here, if Bellatrix really would come back to torture them or if she would forget them in this dump. It had happened before. He sighed and pinched his nose, wishing for some firewhiskey and laid back on top of the bed, crossing his ankles and placing his hands behind his head. Thankfully he wasn't hungry now and could save the food for tomorrow. He would have to ration carefully if they didn't know when they were going to leave.

After a long while, Hermione stood up from the chair, stretched, and stuffed the jacket she had been sitting on back in her bag. She didn't light her candle yet; her eyes were mostly adjusted to the dark and she was sure she could navigate the empty house without bumping into anything. She made it up the stair easily but paused in the hall between the two rooms. She had to use the toilet, but it felt wildly invasive to walk past a sleeping Snape to relieve herself. Gathering her good old-fashioned Gryffindor courage, Hermione peered into the room and let out an audible breath. Snape was asleep for sure, but she had never seen him so dressed down. His black layers hung in the corner, suddenly less menacing now that they were off him. He lay on top of the covers only in his slacks and white dress shirt. It felt uncomfortably intimate to her to see his bare feet and the top of his sternum were several buttons were undone. She averted her eyes, trying to erase the unbelievable image from her eyes. Hermione inched past the bed towards the bathroom door, cracked open a little, and slid inside, shutting the door as silently as possible. When she was finished, she took a moment to splash water over her face and study her reflection in the mirror. She could do this, she thought, she could handle whatever they were going to face. She felt her way out of the bathroom and paused a moment again, her eyes focusing on the bed and its occupant who had not moved. He looked different like this, not as snarky, but the few worry lines he had did not smooth. With his hair falling away from his face, she was sure she was seeing more of his features than she had before.

"Are you going to continue to gawk, Miss Granger, or are you going to bed."

Hermione flinched and flushed. "Sorry, sir." She fled the room.

Severus had been woken by the sensation again, the prickling and pulling on the back of his neck but when he had opened his eyes the first time, the room had been empty. He heard the noise of water running in the restroom. He closed his eyes again to go back to sleep, only moments later for the sensation to come back. He had peaked through his eyelashes to be sure before he spoke. Severus watched as she left the room, and from his place could see her cross into the other room and kneel at what he supposed was the foot of her makeshift bed, pulling things out of the bag. He watched her movements for a little before she disappeared from sight. He settled back in, trying to determine why he always caught Miss Granger staring at him.

SHSHSH

Hermione still couldn't sleep. Considering she was laying on the floor she was quite comfortable in her pile of sweaters and blankets yet sleep evaded her. This house reminded her of another one near Grimmauld Place. It had been abandoned too, but much less run down. At the time she had thought it was a lovely place to escape. But now… Hermione tossed over on to her other side, trying to forget the memories that surprised her when she least expected it. She buried her face in the pillowing, clinging a sweater to her that still smelled like the Burrow.

Hermione didn't know when she eventually fell asleep, but it had been late. She woke early with the sounds of Snape moving around and the slats of light streaming in through the boards. She groaned and tossed the two blankets she had back – one she had gotten from her bag – and stood up to stretch. She grabbed her back and slung it over her shoulders then took the few paces to the door. She paused, looking across the hall to where Snape stood, facing the open closet. She watched him button the top buttons on his shirt, then bend over and pulled on his socks, then his boots, he stood up and tucked in his shirt. He put on the frock coat, button by button, reached for the cravat then stopped. His hand hung in the air, his fingertips on the cloth, then dropped his arm, leaving the cravat and robe where they hung. Hermione ducked her head and hurried out of her room, down the stairs.

She unloaded her food and thought about how to portion, what to eat. It was a hard choice when she couldn't fathom the length of their stay. She sat and stared at her pile, holding her head up with her palms against her cheeks. Hermione felt a wave coming, sucking her into a void of unknown. She listened to Snape step down the stairs and into the kitchen area where she had arranged two of the chairs around the table. She heard him pause and after a moment, saw him sitting in front of her.

"Struggling with something Miss Granger?"

Hermione looked up at him, appraising his face. It was neutral and slightly smug. "Care to chance a guess at how long we are going to be here?"

His eyes dropped to his hands folded on the table. "Indefinitely." He looked back up at her. "Or until one of us cracks."

"From torture." Hermione said quietly.

Snape nodded. Hermione inhaled, looked back down at her food and shrugged. She broke of a quarter piece of one of the bars and chewed it as she stuffed the rest back in her bag. Snape watched her movements then stood, wandering to the kitchen sink where he opened the faucet, catching the water in the cup of his hand and bringing it to his lips to drink. Hermione watched him, slightly mesmerized by the act.

"Miss Granger, while I admit there is not much to do in this house I suggest you find an activity that does not involve staring at me."

He noticed! That alone was sufficient enough to make her blush and look down at her hands. She rose and retreated back up the stairs to her room, where she pulled out one of the two books she had brought along and settled into her pile of sweaters and clothing. She may as well read up on dark magic and horcruxes while she was here, she might yet get a chance to use the knowledge. One day.


	10. Chapter 10

"Miss Granger, while I admit there is not much to do in this house I suggest you find an activity that does not involve staring at me."

He noticed! That alone was sufficient enough to make her blush and look down at her hands. She rose and retreated back up the stairs to her room, where she pulled out one of the two books she had brought along and settled into her pile of sweaters and clothing. She may as well read up on dark magic and horcruxes while she was here, she might yet get a chance to use the knowledge. One day.

…

CHAPTER TEN – SUFFERING THESE PAINS

It went on like that for five days. They would wake early, go downstairs to eat their three bites of breakfast, fill their stomachs on water, and then retreat to their rooms, where Hermione would read. At the end of the day Hermione would go and watch the sunset through the spaces between boards on the window that was least blocked. Sometimes Snape would join her, standing stiffly somewhat to the side of her, his hands locked behind his back. He would not move until the sun had set and then he would light his candle and go to bed. Hermione always stayed up much later, her worry and the anticipation on Bellatrix kept her awake, along with her desire to avoid the nightmares that were coming back.

It was one of those night as Hermione lay awake in her room, her eyes focused on the forming cracks in the ceiling in the darkness. She had yet to light her candle since they had been there, it seemed a waste when she felt most of her conscious hours were during the night. But now she desperately felt the need and rolled over, pulling on an extra sweater and a pair of socks to walk over to the other corner of the room where she could sit with her back against the wall and see out the window just barely. She took her candle with her, lighting it and placing it near her, appreciative of the glow and the small amount of warmth it gave off, her mind wandering.

Last summer at Grimmauld Place there had been a muggle boy, a couple years older than her. He was smart and funny, a relief from the constant order meetings and talk of ultimate doom. She had used him to escape the wizarding war. But it really hadn't gone as she planned. Hermione took a shuddering breath at the thought and buried her face in her hands.

Severus woke with the sudden light from the candle, it wasn't bright, but it was enough rouse him, he rolled to one side of the bed and glanced into the other room. Hermione was hunched on the floor in the corner in direct view of his room. She had her candle lit for the first time since he could remember. He watched as she inhaled deeply and covered her face with her hands. She looked distraught. If this had anything to do with Bellatrix leaving them in this house, she needed to get over it quickly. They were going to be here indefinitely, and soon, he was sure, the torture would start. He watched her for a long time as she sat in the corner, until he drifted off to sleep again.

In the morning, Severus walked down the stairs to see Hermione standing in his usual spot in front of the window where they usually watched the sunset from. He wondered if she slept at all. He approached her and stood behind her, she didn't seem to notice him so he cleared his throat. She jumped and turned around.

"You are easily startled."

"Considering this house is wide open to Bellatrix coming in whenever she likes, yes."

Snap made a sound of agreement. "You aren't reading." He observed.

"I didn't feel like it today." Her head turned slightly to the side as if to shield her face from him.

He observed her a moment. "What book is it?"

" _An Exploration of the Dark Arts."_

His eyebrows rose. "Heavy material."

"I'm researching…" She paused, appraising his face. This was the ultimate moment of truth, if she believed what the letters said. "I'm researching horcruxes."

His eyebrows rose and pinched and his eyes flashed. "So you know about them?"

"Yes, and we know Voldemort," he flinched, "has several. We aren't completely sure what they are but we do know that two have been destroyed. We just need to figure out how to destroy the rest."

"What have you learned?"

She noticed his intensity increased. He cared. "Something with equal or greater magical power needs to be used to destroy them. The problem is, getting back into the chamber for a basilisk fang, and no one has seen the sword of Gryffindor since…" She paused and swallowed nervously, looking away. "I'm sorry." She mumbled.

"Why are you sharing such information with me?"

"Like I said, I don't think you're evil, and since you are the only person I have right now, I need to actively trust you."

"And if you're wrong?"

Hermione shrugged. "You'll give all the information I told you to Bellatrix and I end up dead. Worst case, Voldemort finds out we know more than he thinks we do."

His eyebrows shot up. "Your death is not worst case?"

"This is war, sir, people die."

She said it calmly. Severus was beginning to think he had underestimated Miss Granger, perhaps last night she had not been griping about being locked up here with him. He sighed and turned away from where they had been standing in close proximity and retreated to the kitchen, where he had started storing his food instead of the trunk in his room, and pulled out a bite to eat. Hermione followed.

"We are going to get very weak like this." Hermione noted.

Snape only looked at her in acknowledgement. They would get weak, yes, but their magical cores would still be stronger than their physical ones if they ever got to the chance to use magic again. Severus scooped the water from the faucet to his face with his palm, the familiar tingle of Miss Granger staring at him zipped up his spine. She had stared less during the week but now she was back at it. It didn't bother him as much anymore, but he was wondering what she was thinking of as she did so. He was not accustomed to being stared at in any capacity and he wasn't sure why anyone would.

Suddenly there was a sound and Severus felt the surge of magic before it disappeared again. "Someone is here!" He hissed at Miss Granger.

They both shoved their food out of sight; she tossed her bag in a cabinet as well. Wise thinking. Bellatrix sauntered into the room looking positively gleeful. Out of the corner of his eye he watched as Miss Granger became stiff, her facial expression was dark, but he detected a faint tremor in her hands. She was afraid, that was good, she ought to be.

"And to think!" Bellatrix exclaimed, "I nearly forgot all about you two here!"

Severus' jaw twitched. "Your memory is terrible." He snapped.

"Watch it!" Bella hissed, "I have delicious plans for the two of you, and I really want to take the mudblood first." Her eyes gleamed darkly as they flicked towards Hermione.

"I thought you always had an affinity for them. The Dark Lord would be disgusted." He spat.

"Don't start with me, half-blood!" Bella screeched approaching him.

Severus sneered. "Half, yet much better at magic than you'll ever be."

"Enough!"

Bellatrix whipped out her wand and bound Severus in ropes, a gag was cutting through his mouth and a blind fold pressing against his eyes. Bellatrix glared at Hermione and stormed out the front door, floating Snape carelessly behind her. Hermione stared at the door, feeling suddenly very alone and very hopeless.

SHSHSH

The day dragged by. Hermione stood watch by the door or one of the windows until way past sunset. Yet there was no sign of Snape or Bellatrix. The moon was high in its arc before Hermione tried to go to sleep, but surrounded by the sweaters and blankets, sleep evaded her. She stared at the ceiling a long time before she went and stood in the doorway of Snape's room, staring at the bed. The blankets were ruffled but pulled up and tidied. It struck Hermione that he always made his bed before he went downstairs, even if it wasn't a perfect job. Sighing, Hermione felt a strange urge, she tried to evaluate it but fear and the painful silence of the house seemed to be her only motivation. She crossed the rest of the way into the room, pulled down a corner of the blankets, and curled up in the bed. She had a fleeting thought that this was a hell of a lot more comfortable than her pile in the other room, but the thought was gone as quickly as it came. The pillow smelled like Snape, although she had not consciously acknowledged that he had a smell before. A somewhat earthy smell and a distinct sharper smell she couldn't put a name to. The combination made her feel warm and safe. She burrowed her face against the pillow and waited, still unable to sleep.

Hermione figured she must have drifted a little at some point because the pale, first rays of light were poking through the boarded up window in the bedroom. She sat up quickly, a noise down below drawing her attention. She listened carefully to footsteps and the discernable thud of a body dropping, the high pitched unintelligible sounds of Bellatrix talking, then the door slamming shut. Hermione waiting only a minute more before running down the stairs and nearly stumbling over something at the bottom. She gasped when she recognized the form as Snape's. He looked unconscious, he was bloodied and there was a bruise blooming across his cheek. His frock coat was undone and the white shirt underneath was dyed an alarming mix of fresh and dried blood. Hermione dropped to her knees beside him and pushed his hair away from his eyes with her fingers.

"Professor Snape! Sir, wake up!"

A groan issued from the back of his throat but he did not move. Hermione gently tried shaking his shoulder.

"Sir, please wake up! We have to get you upstairs!"

His eyelids fluttered.

"Severus Snape!"

A wheezy breath was drawn in and expelled in a gasp then a coughing fit and his eyes flew open. She saw panic which turned into relief and then his expression neutralized somewhat. Hermione released her breath and leaned forward, pressing her forehead to his arm. She breathed deeply then sat up, collecting herself.

"Can you stand up? I'd like to get you upstairs."

Severus closed his eyes and evaluated. He felt like he could move everything, yes. His mind focused on the warmth of her hands pressed against his shoulder and forearm. It was completely strange and foreign and oh so welcome. He nodded, opening his eyes. She changed position, squatting by him, gripping his underarm with one hand, holding the other out in front of him. After a confused moment, he reached out with his other arm and took a hold of her hand. He was distracted by its small softness for a moment before he realized she intended to haul him upstairs. He made an effort to stand and was impressed with the two of them when he found them on their feet. She wrapped one arm over her shoulders and nodded at him determinedly. They began their ascension up the stairs and Severus marveled at her strength, she was much stronger than he would have ever given her credit for.

They made it to his bedroom and Severus noted that the bedding was ruffled and the sheets thrown back. He made a note to address that with her later. She sat him on the bed, pausing a moment to be sure he would sit up alone, then she bustled about him, removing his boots and socks with deft fingers, tossing them to the side. Severus scowled at the mistreatment of his favorite pair of dragon hide boots. She stood and pulled his waist coat from his arms, glancing at it before she dropped it on the trunk. He watched her fingers tremble as she held her hands in front of her, then watched in shock as she reached forward and unbuttoned his white shirt and slid it from his shoulders and off of his arms with delicate patience. She looked at the shirt and seemed to almost gingerly place it on the ground at the foot of the bed. She asked if he could stay like that and he nodded, watching as she ran out of the room and came back a moment later, her beaded bag gripped in her fist. She climbed onto the bed behind him and Severus turned his head trying to see what she was up to but she straightened his shoulders out with a gentle nudge and he couldn't see anything. He heard rustling sounds and the distant clink of glass on glass, a silent pause and then he bit down on his lip to keep from crying out as her finger pressed against his flesh.

"Sorry!" She said, "I need to apply balm to these wounds."

He wanted to ask what balm but he didn't, instead he paid attention to the delicate way her fingers pressed against his skin and then rubbed lightly, and the following sensation of relief from pain he hadn't realized he had been feeling. He felt small hands clasp his shoulders near his neck and pull, gently urging him to lay back. He did, having to put in a certain amount of effort to swing his legs up. She was kneeling beside him, her hands hovering in the event she could help in anyway. Once he was settled, she leaned over him to adjust the pillow into a _much_ better position, her chest right in front of his face. Her loose sweater was falling forward; he could see the creamy expanse of her chest giving way to the curves of the top of her breasts. He made a sound vaguely like _huh,_ and she shot backwards, raising her hands away from him.

"Did I hurt you?"

It took him a moment to realize she had no idea the promising view she had just given him. He shook his head. She exhaled loudly and leaned back on her heels, picking up a jar from beside her and unscrewing the lid. She dipped her fingers in and pulled them out with more salve. She glanced at his face before starting to press the salve into the wounds on his chest. He closed his eyes and waiting for the temporary agony to stop and give way to relief.

"Do you have open wounds anywhere else?"

He was tempted to nod, just to see her agonizing about removing his pants, but frankly he didn't have the energy for the bad joke. He shook his head. She sighed and leaned over him to place the salve jar on the dilapidated table beside the bed, offering him the same view as before. He swallowed, his eyes following her as she sat back and reached into her bag again, pulling out two vials of potion. She hooked her arm behind his shoulders, helping him to tilt his head up enough to drink. She uncapped one potion with her teeth and held the bottle near his nose. He glanced at her and sniffed it. A healing potion, a well-made one. He nodded and she tipped the vial to his lips. He took two swallows and she placed the vial between her knees, deftly putting the stopper back in with one hand. She did the same with the second potion, a muscle relaxant commonly used after the cruciatus curse. He was glad she had it. She placed both of the vials on the table as well. Now that he felt his head returning to him, he tried not to stare at her chest this time. She sighed, running her hands over her face.

"Is there anything else I can do?"

He shook his head.

She smiled weakly at him. "I'm glad you're alive."

He watched with his head turned as she sat leaning against the headboard and closed her eyes. He felt content with the fact that she was not leaving him to go elsewhere and he reveled in the concept of not having to recover completely alone. He felt certain this witch would keep an eye on him without reservations until he was at one-hundred percent again. He was found himself very much okay with this.


	11. Chapter 11

…

CHAPTER ELEVEN - BATH TIME

Hermione's eyes opened slowly as she felt herself slip from sleep, thin light seeping in through the window boards. She stifled a gasp at the sight of the sleeping man beside her. She must have fallen asleep in the bed last night. She rubbed at her eyes and observed him, still lying on his back, his legs spread slightly, one hand resting low on his stomach where there were no wounds, and the other stretched above his head, his bent elbow extremely close to her face. Her eyes traveled down from his face to his exposed torso. The open wounds she had put the salve on looked better, they had closed up but were still red and angry against his skin. She wondered if he would hurt again when he woke. She repositioned her head on the crook of her elbow and kept an eye on Snape until she drifted off again, remembering something she might have thrown in her bag on accident…

Severus' eyes flew open and he sucked in a sharp breath. It took a moment before his panicked brain adjusted to where he was and sighed in relief when he recognized the dusty old room. He ached all over, his front and back stinging from the hexes that Bellatrix had tortured him with. He thought he would hurt more. Catching sight of the vials and jar on the table, he pinched his brows, remembering the night before. He winced at himself for needed so much help from _her,_ and then winced again, remembering his curse addled brain focusing on her cleavage. How ridiculous. He turned his head to look at her; she was folded on her side, facing him, her eyes closed. She had done a good job of helping him, not that he would ever admit it. She looked exhausted, he noticed, and perhaps not just from last night. Observing her closely he realized she was somewhat thinner since they had gotten here. Not drastically so, but he noticed the minute changes around her cheek bones and her wrists.

Severus blinked and looked towards the bathroom. It looked horribly far away but he needed to go. Bracing himself for the inevitable pain, he tried to sit up. It took him a few times, but he finally got upright, slowly sliding his legs off of the bed and planting his feet. He paused a moment, letting the swimming in his head settle before he made the attempt to stand. He got part way before one leg started to spasm and he dropped back to the bed, gripping his thigh. She was there in an instant; he didn't even know she had woken up. She was perched beside him, one hand clasped around his upper arm, the other hovering over his thigh.

"Are you okay?" She asked, her voice was low with sleepiness.

"I'm fine Miss Granger."

Her hovering hand dropped down to the bed and her grip lessened on his arm, but she didn't let go. "You can lean on me if you need."

"I don't need help getting to the lavatory. Where is my shirt?"

"Erm, it's a bit…" She pointed down towards the foot of the bed.

He leaned forward to glance at it and didn't need an explanation once he saw it. "Ah."

She released him, and he took the chance to stand up again, this time succeeding. He paused as he felt the dizziness return. He inhaled to take a step forward but in reality, it was a shuffle, his legs aching from the many cruciatus curses refused to do as he bade. He looked back at Hermione and was deeply relieved when she stood without him having to say anything and wedged herself against him as he placed an arm around her shoulders and she wrapped her own around his hips. He was impressed with her strength yet again as she bore much of his weight all the way into the bathroom and was momentarily distracted from the aching by the foreign feel of her soft sweater pressed against his skin and the even stranger sensation of her fingers pressing into his hips as they hobbled along. Once inside the bathroom, she threw him a look he didn't understand, and left him alone, not fully closing the door behind her.

Hermione tried to adjust her brain around the concept of physically helping her invincible, intimidating professor but it just wasn't sticking. It seemed unreal. She returned to the bed, also trying to push aside the niggling in her head which reminded her she had slept beside him last night and pulled her beaded bag to her. She dug around inside, feeling the contents until she found what she was looking for. She pulled the bottle out and looked at the tidy label she had written, just to be sure. This was a potion Molly had given her over the summer to help with muscle aches and stress and also acted as a soothing tonic for skin. Hermione swore it was miracle stuff. She placed the bottle on the table and glanced at the bed, she had slept very well. It had been more than just the bed versus her pile in the other room, and more than the relief that Severus had come back alive. She hadn't had nightmares, hadn't felt fear. Hermione's eyes flicked to the bathroom door as it creaked open, Severus standing in the doorway, pushing it open. She hesitated before she stood up, realizing she had been thinking about him by his given name.

"Wait there." She instructed, grabbing the large bottle off of the table and striding towards him.

"What is that?' He asked suspiciously, his drawl starting to come back.

"It's a potion, it ought to help you."

"Give it here then." He reached out his hands and Hermione giggled.

"Not so fast, this one isn't for drinking."

Hermione wedged past him into the bathroom and started running the water in the tub. When it started to spit out hot, she closed the drain and opened the bottle, putting two capfuls into the tub. The potion bubbled up delightfully turning the water a wonderful shade of midnight blue. Severus watched the whole thing with one eyebrow raised.

"While I have no mistrust of your potion, how do you propose I get in?" He wasn't entirely sure he had the balance to stand on one foot and sink down into the tub.

He watched as she turned a delectable shade of crimson. "Perhaps…" he watched her walk back out into the bedroom and heard strange grunting noises, explained when she appeared back in his line of vision pushing the trunk. "What if we put this by the tub, you can sit on it and lower yourself in. No balance required."

It wasn't a horrible idea and it saved him from the profound embarrassment of Miss Granger seeing him naked. She had seen far too much already. He nodded his consent and she continued to push the chest into the bathroom, grunting as she did so. She stopped the water running and stood, glancing over at Severus.

"If you need anything, just shout." She grinned crookedly, "I won't go far."

He had the grace to snort at her bad joke about being stuck in the house and nodded. She left the room, leaving the bathroom door cracked as she left. Severus watched her go, wondering what other things she could possibly have hidden in that bag of hers. He pushed his pants down then sat on the chest, hating that he had to sit to finish pulling his own pants off, like some old man. He turned on the box and lowered his feet into the water. He suppressed a groan, the water felt better than he had anticipated, unable to remember the last time he had actually taken a bath instead of his usual perfunctory shower.

SHSHSH

Hermione gathered his shirt and socks from where she had tossed them and took them downstairs. She returned to the room, took her beaded bag and dug around, pulling out a change of clothes and a small container, a travelling clothing detergent. She slipped out of her jeans and sweater, into the leggings and t-shirt. After a moment, she dug around in her bag and pulled out another shirt and left it on the bed, taking her clothes and the container downstairs as well. She let the water run in one side of the sink until it was hot, filling it up and placing the pile of clothes inside. After a moment she went back up the stairs, grabbed the shirt off the bed, and knocked lightly on the bathroom door.

"Sir, do you mind if I take your trousers to wash them?"

She heard the light slosh of water on the tub and a sigh. "You may. They are on the other side of the chest."

Hermione pressed the door open and kept her eyes level at the floor, letting a curtain of hair fall between her face and the side of the room with the tub. She took the few paces forward and picked up his trousers. She paused once she had a hold of them, then after a moment of thinking, she pulled his boxer briefs out and put them on top of the chest and the shirt she carried down next to them. She was glad her hair was hiding her face; she knew she was bright red. She cleared her throat.

"There's a shirt here for you, but I'm afraid I don't have pants that will fit."

"That is fine."

Hermione nodded and scurried from the room, returning downstairs to begin scrubbing out their clothes.

SHSHSH

Severus had not thought about his underthings when he gave Miss Granger permission to take his trousers. It had been quite the mistake. She had handled it with grace, but his voice had come out strained when he told her it was fine. He was determined to go back to bed after this, at least then he wouldn't be wandering about the house in his boxer briefs in front of her. He had been momentarily shocked by her change in clothing. The thin black pants hugged her legs, emphasizing the curve of her bum as she bent over to pick up his trousers, the slightly too big t-shirt falling forward a bit. He had silently cursed himself for even noticing, peeling his eyes away from her to stare blankly at the faucet until he realized out of the corner of his eyes that she had separating his briefs from his trousers. That had been sobering.

After a time, the water grew chilly and he let it drain, watching it swirl away until there was just a thin layer left. He looked determinedly at the chest and kneeled, placing his palms on top and pushing upwards, gaining his feet enough to stand. He noticed a towel was within reach and wondered where on earth she had gotten that from. He picked it up and knew immediately it was a Hogwarts towel, he raised an eyebrow. Little thief. He was grateful for it now. He dried as much of himself as he could reach; noting some of his normal dexterity had come back after the bath. His aches were nearly completely gone, and his wounds look less raw. That potion was brilliant. He pulled on his briefs and the shirt and sat back down on the chest. He took a breather before standing and shuffling towards the bathroom door. Yes, he could make it to the bed himself. He moved along slowly, noting that his shuffling gate was turning more into a walk. He was relieved to make it to the bed and climbed in, sitting up, leaning against the headboard.

Hermione's curly hair appeared a moment later, accompanied by her knocking softly. She approached the bed and motioned to the empty side. "May I?"

Severus nodded, and she sat in a matching position to his, leaning back against the headboard. She did not get under the blankets and Severus was grateful for that boundary until he was distracted by her legs in the tight black pants again.

"What happened?" She asked quietly.

"Cruciatus, some slicing hexes, she had a knife which was a bit redundant."

"What did she ask?"

His nostrils flared. "She wants to out me as a traitor so anything that would make me seem as such."

"And you gave nothing away." Did she sound proud?

"Naturally." He drawled.

Hermione smiled and turned so that she was facing him, "I won't either."

"You have not been tortured before."

"No," she said slowly as if chewing over a thought, "But I know I won't."

Severus apprised her a moment then nodded, accepting the offering of food she passed him, more than what either of them ate in one sitting. They ate their miniscule meals together in silence, each somewhere else far away in their mind.


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry about the wait, mates! It's been a hellish week.

…

CHAPTER TWELVE – HER TURN

After a couple of days, Severus seemed completely back to himself. Hermione was relieved, except now she had no reason to sit with him at night and slip into sleep in the comfortable bed. The first night she slept restlessly, visions from a year past wracked her brain. Tonight, she hoped for a more restful sleep, the nights were warming as summer progressed and that certainly helped. She settled herself into the chair by the downstairs window and turned her head to watch Snape stride in after her. As soon as his trousers had dried after she had cleaned them, he had demanded them back. He had kept the t-shirt on for a while but today he had changed back into his button down and frock coat. It seemed ridiculous to her to be so formal in a rundown house with only the two of them, but she figured there were other reasons. She smiled up at him as he took his place standing by her chair and he nodded in response. Their interactions had been reformed somewhat; it was nearly impossible to be as formal as before.

"Thank you." Hermione said suddenly.

"For what, Miss Granger?"

"You were baiting Bellatrix so that she would take you instead of me."

He made a sound in the back of his throat.

"Now we know what to expect."

"It will not make it easier to be tortured."

"No," Hermione conceded. "But we know what she wants so we – I – can control what I say."

"I hope you can."

"I will." She said lowly.

He saw a flash of something in her eyes, like raw will power and he wondered if that would be enough. Severus was used to being tortured and quite frankly he had been in plenty worse spots than Bella had put him in this time around, but Miss Granger had never experienced such a thing before, and pain had a way of making people talk. Even if it wasn't the truth, there was usually something useful there. They watched the rest of the sunset in silence and Severus went up to his room. He changed from his button down to the T-shirt and slipped off his trousers. He might as well sleep comfortably, he figured, there was no point in adding extra misery to the experience.

Hermione went to bed shortly after, deciding if maybe she went to bed sooner she could fall into a deep sleep before the bad memories came. She settled in her pile, thinking wistfully of the bed, and even more, the secure presence of Snape beside her. It was still a strange thought that they had shared a bed, but in some ways it was impossible to think that it wouldn't have happened under different circumstances. Hermione drifted off wondering what Bellatrix would do to her.

Severus' eyes flew open. Something was wrong. He listened for what it might be and heard thrashing noises from the other room. He flung the sheets back and ran across the hall but stopped dead in his tracks when he realized no body was in the room with Hermione, she was alone, her limbs flailing and her body arching, terrified noises squeaking out of her. He knelt beside her and took a firm grip on her shoulders, but that only seemed to make it worse. At a temporary loss of what to do, he reached out and touched her face, one hand on her cheek the other hovering over an arm.

"Miss Granger!" He snapped. "Wake up!"

Her body arched and locked, freezing a moment before she fell back into the rat's nest she had made for herself, and curled towards his touch. He realized with a start his hand was moist with tears. He closed his other hand around her forearm, she flinched.

"Miss Granger?" He paused, waiting. "Hermione, wake up."

After a moment her eyes opened, and he watched as fear turned to relief and she jerked towards him, pulling herself against him, her fingers knotted in the t-shirt. He closed his arms awkwardly around her and felt her burrow against his chest.

"Tell me what is going on." He demanded.

"Just nightmares." Her voice sounded small and choked.

"Obviously." He drawled. "But you hardly sleep and when you do, its nightmares."

"You've noticed?" She felt embarrassed. She had managed to get them under control at the end of less summer when Ginny started asking questions. She didn't think she could do that again.

"Occasionally. This time was a bit more… intense."

She pulled away from him and rubbed the tears from her face. "I never told anyone about this."

He waited silently for her to explain. It was better than asking questions.

"It seemed so insignificant in the face of war; I didn't think anyone would care."

Severus understood that feeling whole heartedly; it seemed nothing mattered outside of the war.

"But last summer I met this muggle boy who lived around the corner from Gimmauld Place. He seemed like a good escape from the war, he knew nothing about it. But he was… insane."

Severus felt a twinge. He felt he knew where this was going. He didn't like it. Worse, he was remembering the summer past, Order meetings at Number 12 and he remembered how odd he had thought Hermione had been.

"After a short amount of time, he began being really possessive, couldn't understand why I wouldn't take him where I lived. He just about lost his mind when he saw me with Harry and Ron in the park. He… he hit me."

Severus tensed, his jaw muscles twitching.

"After that he was terrible, followed me everywhere, and called me worse things than mudblood. I couldn't get away and I couldn't do anything to please him, to make it better. He would laugh like everything I said was a joke, told me that everything I said was a lie. He was determined to prove I was cheating on him."

Of course she would think nobody would care about this in the midst of war. Emotional abuse never got the credit it deserved, but Severus knew better. Between his two masters and his father, Severus was more acquainted with emotional abuse than physical. Which was saying something.

"So you lived in fear." He stated through clenched teeth.

Her watery honeyed eyes met his. She gave him a little nod. "Constant fear. After a while he started threatening me, and near the end…"

Her eyes were unfocused, looking somewhere past his shoulder. He caught the slight tremble in her arms. After a few minutes of this she slowly focused back on him.

"Near the end of the summer he started beating me; he'd get me on my knees and kick my stomach."

He felt like an idiot. He had seen her transition from comfortable summer clothes to baggier clothes, to long sleeves and pants. The only other fool who wore long sleeves and pants in the summer was himself. She had been hiding the signs. He knew these things.

"That's what the bath potion is from." He realized.

She nodded again. "I had to spin quite the web of lies to get it from Molly. I could only do so much with magic."

"Magic?"

She smiled secretively at him, distracted. "I'm older than I ought to be. I used a time turner all of third year."

Severus snorted, almost rolling his eyes. "That explains your insane schedule. How many years did you add?"

He saw her calculating in her head. "Well, I'm nineteen now."

His eyebrows rose. "Three years. That's a lot of time."

"I feel it too. I didn't think I would, but I do feel older."

"I'm not surprised." He ran a hand over his face, feeling weary again. "Can you sleep?"

To his surprise she blushed. "Erm, maybe."

"What is it, Miss Granger?" He didn't mean it to, but his caustic tone was returning.

"I, erm, noticed I felt better in the bed."

He cocked an eyebrow at her and her blush deepened.

"This isn't a ploy to take your spot," she offered him an uneasy smile, "I just felt safer with you there."

"I see."

There was a long uncomfortable pause. Severus could see her breathing uneasily in anticipation. Finally, he snatched her pillow from the nest and left the room, after a stunned moment, Hermione stumbled after him. She watched silently as he dropped the pillow on the empty side of the bed with a resounding thwap against the headboard. He stood with his arms crossed and a raised eyebrow. Grinning, she glided to the other side of the bed and nestled herself under the blankets, her head on her pillow. She watched – realizing he only wore his briefs and the t-shirt she had gifted him – as he slipped into the bedding and lay on his back, one arm under his head. He was much more graceful than she.

"Do not tell me you also wish to be held."

Hermione looked at him, stunned at his cold, nasty tone and then she guffawed. "No, sir, I do not." She was grinning.

Severus felt his lips twitch in response. "Good. Please stay on your side."

She looked at him appalled, clearly acting, "I would not _dream_ of crossing the boundaries!"

He sighed, resisting a chuckle. "Go to sleep, Miss Granger."

"Sir." She acknowledged seriously before grinning again and nestling into her pillow.

SHSHSH

If Severus thought he would regret his decision in the morning, he would have been wrong. It was pleasant to wake up late to her easy, even breathing beside him. She clearly had slept through the night or he was sure he would have waked again. She was sprawled out on her stomach, her face turned towards him, her arm outstretched, he smirked when he noticed it "crossed the boundary" to his side of the bed. He watched the steady rise and fall of her back as she breathed, taking note of her hair fanned out around her, the pale arch of her arm against the dark sheets, the stretch of exposed skin where her shirt had rode up during the night, the curve of her bum under the thin blankets. He exhaled sharply through his nose and reach over to pull the sheets up past her exposed waistline, so she was covered. He returned to staring at the ceiling.

It seemed like ages later when she began to stir, he turned his head to glare at her and he was pleased when her eyes opened and she gasped, flinching a little.

"Morning," she grumbled, "you startled me."

"You crossed the boundary."

"What?"

He looked pointedly at her outstretched arm.

She giggled and retracted it. "Woops." She grinned.

He shook his head. "If you can't obey the rules, you may return to your nest."

He noticed she huffed but didn't leave. It felt like a victory, but he didn't know why. Despite his opinion that their arrangement should be a onetime thing, he did not instruct her to leave and noticed that over the next week, her nest was reducing in size and some of her things were finding their way into tidy piles near the foot of the bed on her side. Their usual patterns remained, except he found it wasn't that bad to read next to someone, although she tended to stare at him, giving him the same tingling feeling he had gotten in the library those two times past. They each read the two books she had brought and discussed possibilities, Severus getting an inkling of where the sword of Gryffindor might be.

SHSHSH

Hermione enjoyed their comradery. Even more so as they discussed ideas about horcruxes, how to destroy them, or any other interesting topics she found in the books. At the end of the week, Hermione was down in the kitchen when she felt the wards shift and she quickly pushed the food back into the cabinets and went to the front door before whoever it was could come to her. She held her breath when she saw Bellatrix swaggering through. The witch looked drunk and vicious; Hermione's blood ran cold.

"Mudblood." Bella sneered.

Hermione swallowed.

"You're coming with me, filth!"

Hermione didn't have a chance to try anything, she was immediately immobilized and hustled outside by Bellatrix. Before a hood was placed over her face, she caught a glimpse of Snape running down the stairs in his briefs and T-shirt, a look on his face she had never seen before. The house suddenly disappeared and all she could see was the inside of the hood…


	13. Chapter 13

…

CHAPTER THIRTEEN – BACK HOME

Molly Weasley stood by the clock in her house, her hands clasped anxiously in front of her. At some point last week Hermione's spoon-hand had turned to lost, which Molly supposed she was in some ways. Lost to them, perhaps also lost in location. But as she had passed by the clock earlier she had noticed Hermione's spoon spin viciously before returning to mortal peril. Since then Molly had been checking frequently to see if there were any other changes. However, the day had passed and Hermione's spoon had not moved and soon Arthur would be home from work. Molly sighed and looked at the rest of the hands on the clock; Harry's and Ron's both pointed to the forest. They had left eventually, executing the mysterious plan they had been cooking up. Molly had an inkling that Remus had helped convince them that Hermione would be found so they could leave for whatever thing they thought was so important to miss out on Hogwarts for. But at this point the Order didn't know where to look and they had to be careful who they asked _have you seen this girl._ Wherever she was, it was warded since tracking spells weren't getting them anywhere.

Molly sighed and turned away from the clock, flicking her wand towards the kitchen so the table started setting itself for five of them, Arthur, the twins, and Ginny. Molly felt a momentary fear at letting her daughter return to Hogwarts in the fall, but they still had time to work that out.

"Hello, Molly." Arthur greeted as he stepped into the Burrow and placed a loving kiss on her cheek.

"What's the news?"

He shook his head. "If it weren't for your clock, Molly, they would have considered her dead and stopped looking."

"It hasn't been that long!" Molly cried indignantly.

"No, but the Ministry is divided now and there isn't a good way to put resources into a missing girl without alerting the wrong people."

"We could form a search of our own."

"We have fewer resources than what's left of the light side of the ministry."

"But we are more dedicated!"

"Molly, dear, I'm afraid that wouldn't be enough." She knew she was right. "Now when are the boys getting here?"

Molly allowed the change in topic; she knew her husband was right. "Should be any minute now. I'll call Ginny in."

Lately, Ginny had been known to wander to the edges of the wards around the Burrow, although no one was really sure what she did out there. But Ginny was thinking. She felt like everyone had missed something about Hermione's disappearance, something important. She just couldn't put her finger on it, but she refused to stop pacing the edges of the wards until it came to her.

…

Filler chapter! Sorry, my readers


	14. Chapter 14

…

CHAPTER FOURTEEN – THE AUTHOR

Severus waited in the ridiculously uncomfortable chair the whole day, lying in wait for Hermione's return, if she came back as bad as he had; he wanted to be here when she was returned, not upstairs asleep. Not that he could sleep right now. Severus kept his vigil through the night until the earliest rays of morning sunlight slipped through the boarded-up windows and finally, at last, he felt the wards around him shift and suddenly Hermione was there, a small ball on the floor by the front door. He was at her side in a moment, gingerly laying a hand on her shoulder to push her back, trying to see her. But her body was seized in on itself and she made a strange sound when he tried to pry an arm away from her face. Sighing, he got off his knees and squatted down to pick her up and carry her to the bedroom and placed her on the bed. Should he wait? Would she relax on her own? He got the feeling she wouldn't and went to the foot of the bed where she kept most of her things and put his arm into the bag. How in the world did she find anything in here? At last his fingertips touched the cool crystal and he pulled a handful of vials to the surface. He pulled the muscle relaxer from the rest but then paused. How was he supposed to get this in her system if he didn't have access to her face?

Severus sighed again and ran a hand over his face. He reached forward and was able to work his fingers around her wrist, "Miss Granger," he said in a soft, low voice, "Let me help you, I need to give you this potion.

More strange sounds started coming from Hermione.

"Come along, Miss Granger." He gave another gently tug and after a moment her arm fell from her face. He sucked in air and the beaten sight of her and quickly tipped the muscle relaxer into her mouth, followed by the pain potion. He climbed atop the bed and sat beside her, one arm resting over her body and thought of the only thing he could to let her know that he would sit here until she moved.

"A long time ago, there was a boy. A strange little boy, like a crow, and sometimes he could do things he didn't mean to. He was excited and scared because that meant he could defend himself against other boys who didn't like the strange crow, but he didn't know what he was. When he told his mum, she had the same mixed reaction and told the crow never to tell his father. So he didn't, but one day his father was mercilessly beating his mum and this strange thing inside him lashed out."

Severus kept going, recounting the tale of his life with his abusive father. He skipped the parts with Lilly, that was a truly private matter, but he told all about his parents. He wasn't sure why he told her, maybe because he thought it likely she wouldn't remember, and partially because he hoped she would, and she would know he too had been abused, that she wasn't alone. He talked until the timbre of his voice shook with exhaustion and he decided to sleep

SHSHSH

 _Hermione strained against the magic that kept her hanging from the ceiling even though she knew it was useless. Bellatrix was humming something awful out of tune and gleefully spinning her wand about her fingers, deciding on the next curse. She cast a spell that cracked Hermione's bottom ribs and made her shriek. She asked Hermione what she had asked a dozen times and when Hermione refused to answer, Bellatrix released the spell that hung Hermione up and she crumpled several feet below on the grimy floor. With a flick of her wrist, Bella threw Hermione onto the nearby rickety table, casting a sticking charm so she couldn't move. Not that she wanted to, she_ hurt. _Bella crawled up close to her and pointed her wand at her forearm; Hermione's torso flinched in silent sobs._

Hermione gasped awake and immediately cried out in pain. She ached, everything ached and hurt. She didn't think she would ever be able to move again. Suddenly there were warm hands on her and she almost flinched, but she recognized them, knew they weren't Bella's.

"Severus?" She mumbled.

"It is I, I'm here."

She started to cry, her body shaking. "It was awful."

"What can I do?"

"I can't… breathe. She broke my ribs."

Severus felt a flare of anger like no other. He would kill Bella one day, painfully. "I already gave you potions. Do you have anything else in that bag?"

"Maybe skelegrow."

Severus dug around her bag and finally felt the familiar shape of the bottle, he pulled it out and uncapped it, tipping the rim to her lips and watched her take a few swallows before pulling away. He grabbed the vial of pain potion that was on the table next to the bed and gave her more, for which she gazed up at him appreciatively. At last, slowly, she unfolded herself, wincing the whole way. Severus watched her with keen eyes, trying to see what damage had been done. Besides bruises and a few spreading patches of blood, she seemed outwardly fine. Except…

"What did she do to your arm?" He asked sharply.

She immediately retracted her arm and tried to cover it but Severus reached out and gripped her wrist lightly, pulling it back to him. _Mudblood._ His lips curled in distaste.

"Did she do this with a knife?"

"Her wand."

Severus had a thousand things he wanted to say about that, but he figured now wasn't the time. "I'm going to run a bath with the potion."

She nodded back at him and watched him slink away, his shoulders tense. She listened to the bath water run and wondered if she would ever leave this place. If they would get free, or if they would die here, forgotten along with all the other casualties of war. Eventually, he came back, his face was schooled into the neutral, emotionless expression he wore at Hogwarts and she wondered what he was hiding right now.

"Let's try to stand Miss Granger." He approached her with his hands out and she took them, wobbling her way onto her feet. She nodded at him and they headed slowly towards the bathroom where he sat her down on the edge of the tub. He slowly retreated, cracking the door behind him as he left. He sat on the bed. They needed to escape. At one point he would have left alone if necessary, but now, he wasn't so sure. His mind wandered and he realized she had asked about him by his first name. How unusual. He wondered if that was how she addressed him in her head.

"I need help." The weak call came from the bathroom.

He was there in a moment but stopped dead in his tracks and looked up at the ceiling, she was sitting there, pant-less, looking sad and lovely. "What do you need, Miss Granger?"

"I can't take my shirt off." She blushed furiously. "It hurts too much, my ribs."

Severus sighed heavily through his nose and stepped forward, reaching for the hem of her shirt, trying as hard as possible not to touch her. He peeled the fabric from her skin but when it got to the part where she needed to put her arms above her head, she couldn't do it. Instead, she cried out and dropped her hands to her lap.

"I can't do it," she gasped.

Severus stood there, pondering for a moment. He stepped closer to her and grabbed the neck of the shirt. "I hope you don't like this shirt." He jerked his arms apart and started a tear down the front of the shirt, which he continued until it was open. He helped her shirk off the ruined article of clothing and tossed it aside. He tried to keep his eyes locked with hers but he found himself quite tempted to look lower. He chastised himself.

"One more thing." Her face was growing even redder.

She turned her back to him and he understood immediately, Merlin help him. It was impossible _not_ to touch her as he undid the clasps of her bra and as soon as they were undone, he fled the room because if she turned around clutching that little piece of fabric to herself, he _would_ look. He was a bloody fool, he knew that, and there was no reason to be so tempted by the bushy haired know-it-all but dammit he was. There had to be something seriously wrong with him.

SHSHSH

When the water grew cold, Hermione was able to heave herself to the side of the tub and snatch up the towel left hanging there. She was suddenly quite glad she had nicked that from Hogwarts. Severus brought her the bag, and she dressed alone, forgoing a bra and putting on a flannel shirt that still hurt to put on but at least she could do it alone. She did call for him to help her to bed. She was so tired, she wanted to sleep, but the daylight streaming through the windows was still too bright.

When they were settled side by side Severus started his questions. "What did she want from you?"

"She wanted to know why I was in Diagon Alley that day we were caught."

"And?"

"I didn't tell her."

"But why were you?" His eyes were staring hard at her, calculating.

"I—" She cleared her throat. "I was getting these letters…"

"Do you have them?"

"The bag."

Severus snatched up the bag from the foot of the bed and felt around, finding a thin pouch. He pulled it out and emptied the small notes into his palm. As soon as the parchment touched his skin he felt a push of magic, something familiar and foreign to him. Curious. As he unfolded the first parchment and his face went even paler. He looked through them all, getting increasingly confused.

"Where did you get these?" His voice was harsh and she flinched away from him.

"They just showed up where I would find them."

"Just appeared?"

She nodded, still clearly uneasy with his tone. Severus stared down at the notes for a long time and slowly, the pieces put themselves together. He leapt off of the bed and felt around the pockets of his waistcoat until he found what he was looking for and sat back on the bed again. _Tempore remittam,_ to send back in time. How had he not gotten that before?

"You need to teach me the spell you used to grade papers during detention."

"What?" She clearly was not on the same page as him. "We don't even have magic right now."

"That doesn't matter at the moment, teach me the spell."

"It's _mutare vox._ And it's just sort of a sliding motion with your wand." She pulled her hand towards her as if she were pulling her wand toward her over a piece of paper.

He repeated the incantation several times before she interrupted him. "Why do you need it?"

"Because _I_ wrote these letters."

"What? How do you know?!" Her tone hitched up and she turned towards him.

"This is my mother's handwriting, and she has been dead a long time. And before he died, Dumbledore gave me this spell. I only just realized it's to send an object back in time."

"Like one of these notes."

"Exactly."

"We need to get out of here."

"When did you receive the first one?"

Hermione closed her eyes to think. "July 27th."

Severus counted in his head. "We have time, but not a lot."

"How do we escape?"

"I'll figure it out."

She smiled at him, a rather lovely smile. "I know you will."


	15. Chapter 15

…

CHAPTER FIFTEEN - PARTIAL FREEDOM

For days, the both of them tried to come up with ways to escape, but each plan was as improbable as the next. Hermione mostly stayed on bed rest, only moving to take other potion-medicated baths to help heal her wounds. She had a few nightmares about Bellatrix initially, but they went away quickly, Severus woke her up frequently to stop them. Between the skelegrow and the baths, Hermione's ribs healed fairly quickly, although she definitely wished either of them had a wand for magic. Or that the spell in the wards that blocked their magic didn't exist. Bellatrix had been thorough. They were in bed early one morning, Hermione deeply craving tea, fiddling with the notes in her hand when an idea came to her.

"I think… tell me if this is possible." She moved on the bed, so she was leaning sideways against the headboard, facing Severus. "These notes obviously still contain residual magic. We both can feel it. Since you sent the notes, it should be _your_ magic that is in them. Can we use that to escape? The next time Bellatrix comes, we can try; she lowers the wards when she does."

"And how do you expect us to use residual magic from a piece of paper?" He cocked an eyebrow, his tone just a touch derisive.

"You're powerful. I know you can do wandless magic, but the magic in this paper might give you the boost you need in such a short amount of time."

He stared at her a long moment. "That might work. We would have to plan well."

She smiled at him, "I'll check my schedule, I'm awfully busy lately.'

He stared at her a moment more then snorted. "I'm glad you can find humour in this situation still."

"Well one of us has to," she said with a snarky tone, eying his serious face and body language.

So they made their plan as June came to an end and July started, giving them less and less time to get out and start writing the notes. It was at the end of those ten days when he decided Hermione needed to know what he did, there was a strong possibility one of them might die in the process. As they sat in bed that night, nibbling on the last of the food, Severus decided it was time.

"Miss Granger I have something to tell you in the event that this doesn't go all according to plan."

"What is it?"

"Mr. Potter is a horcrux."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"When the Potters were killed—" she swore his voice tightened when he said that, "And the Dark Lord tried to kill infant Potter and failed, a piece of his soul went into the boy."

"So, Harry must die." He nodded. "That's what the prophecy means!"

"Yes."

"And he has to know…"

"Yes."

Hermione felt tears pushing at her eyes. "Oh no, poor Harry."

"Can you tell him?" His voice was firm.

"Yes, when or if it comes to that."

"Good."

SHSHSH

The next night Hermione felt the wards shift and she went to make her move but Severus stopped her and held a finger to her lips.

"She brought the Dark Lord. I must play my part." He whispered in a rush.

"What about me?"

"Stay out of the way but if he requets to see you…"

"I'll come."

"Severus Snape, come to your master." The call came from downstairs.

Hermione looked at Severus in panic. "Would it help if he thought you had cowed me?"

"Yes, fine. Stay here."

For the first time in ages, Severus pulled on his long billowing cloak over his clothes and headed down the stairs. Hermione looked after him, terrified, slinking down against the top of the railing where she could hear but not be easily seen.

"You are thin, Severus. Has Bella not fed you?"

"No, master."

"Tsk, tsk Bella. Have I not taught you the fine balance of keeping a prisoner strong enough to torture, but weak enough not to fight back?"

"Master, I didn't—"

"Think?" Voldemort finished for her. "Yes, you aren't the best at it." There was a silent pause. "So, Severus, tell me, why has Bella brought you here?"

"My lord, she believes that I am a traitor."

"I see. Now why might she think that?"

"She caught one of Potter's friends following me."

"She was trying to get to him! Didn't even hex—" Clearly, Voldemort had cut Bellatrix off.

"Is the girl here?"

"Yes, sir."

"Get her." The Dark Lord commanded.

Hermione heard footsteps and Severus appeared at the bottom of the stairs, his face looked bored.

"Get down here, wench."

"Yes, sir." Hermione called and quickly made her way down stairs, facing Severus.

He turned away from her and headed back towards the Dark Lord and Bella. Hermione followed with her head down. She heard sniggering from Bellatrix.

"Come here, mudblood."

Hermione did as Voldemort bid, approaching him and, on a whim; she kneeled down at his feet.

"You seemed to have trained her well, Severus."

"She needs to know her rightful place." Severus sneered.

"Tell me, mudblood, why were you following him?"

"He killed Dumbledore, sir, I wanted revenge."

"Hmm... And now?"

"It's not my place to seek vengeance. I do as Master Snape demands."

There was silence above her bowed head for a moment. A whisper she couldn't make out.

"Bellatrix, leave them here another few days. Let Severus out after that." Voldemort ordered.

"And the filth?" Severus asked casually.

"If you wish to claim her, your pet may come with you. Otherwise we leave her here and forget about her."

"Yes, sir." Out of the corner of her eye, Hermione saw Severus bow low as he spoke.

Both Voldemort and Bellatrix left. Hermione waited what seemed like a long time, kneeling on the floor after they left. Finally, she stood up and faced Severus. Slowly he seemed to release his breath and gain some color back in his skin.

"Claim me?"

"Yes. I can claim you as mine which means up to certain point you are safe, and it means that no other Death Eater can go near you or speak to you without my permission. You would be under my protection."

"I see." She wasn't sure what to think about that. It meant she would get to live, but she would be Severus'… what - pet? - until the war was won or for the rest of her life. "Would you be willing to do that?" She asked quietly.

"If it is what you want, yes. I'm not fond of the idea of leaving you here to starve to death."

"Okay then, is there a process for this, or?"

"No. Once I take you out of here with me, it will become public knowledge among the Death Eaters quite quickly."

"Thank you."

He only nodded. There was no need to tell her anything else yet, they might make it by with just that basic knowledge. "I'm going back to bed."

"I'll come with you."

Hermione followed him up the rapidly darkening staircase and wondered what it would be like, practically being owned by Severus Snape. She couldn't imagine a lot changing, at least not in private. She supposed this would do for now. They stripped down to their sleeping clothes, Hermione slipping into the bathroom to change out of her jeans into a pair of sweatpants and a tank top. She slid under the covers on her side of the bed and examined her arm. She didn't think it would ever really heal.

"I think that will scar forever." Severus commented dryly.

"I'm just hoping the wound closes eventually. It still bleeds sometimes." She slid her arm under the blankets, covering it.

Her eyes trailed across the space between them to his left forearm. They would both have permanent marks they would hide forever.

Severus watched her out of the corners of his eyes. At first drawn to the horrid carving on her arm but then his eyes trailed up her arm to her shoulder, her elegant collarbone, the spread of her pale chest over the dark, small muggle top; the soft press of her relaxed nipples against the cloth. He inhaled sharply and turned his eyes away. Honestly, something was wrong with him, he had to get out of this thrice damned house.

SHSHSH

A few days later the wards were removed, and Bellatrix entered, followed by Narcissa Malfoy. Severus went down the stairs first, with Hermione trailing after him, all their things packed into her bag. Bella eyed her with disgust.

"Do you claim her?" Bella asked, "Otherwise I'm leaving the bitch here."

"I claim her." Severus said a bit more fiercely than he meant to.

"Fine. I'm only here to drop the wards. Narcissa will take you to get a wand. We destroyed yours." Bellatrix spun on her heel and left.

Severus stepped forward and greeted Narcissa with a friendly handshake and then her eyes traveled to Hermione. "I hope you are thankful for what Severus has done; he's saved your life for now." Her tone was surprisingly kind although firm.

Hermione ducked her head. "Yes, ma'am."

Narcissa didn't reply but Hermione got the feeling she was satisfied with that answer and she waited while Severus followed Narcissa and Hermione fell into step close behind him, momentarily afraid they would lock her in there anyway. Narcissa hooked her arm through Severus' own then motioned towards Hermione.

"May I?"

Severus nodded and only then did Narcissa grip Hermione's upper arm. So, even other women of the Death Eaters couldn't touch her without Severus' permission. Hermione liked that, it was a better guarantee for safety than anything else she had heard so far. With a stomach jerking crack that Hermione had nearly forgotten about, they disapparated away from the house before Hermione even got a good look around.

They appeared in a dark corner of a place Hermione didn't recognize but a quick peek down the way told her it was a wizarding place, and a dark one at that. Hermione immediately felt out of place in her jeans and t-shirt and tried to meld back into the shadows.

"Collect a wand from Gregorovitch's and then apparate back to the Manor, the Dark Lord wants you staying there for a time."

"Understood Narcissa, thank you."

"Before I go…" Narcissa waved her wand at both of them then disappeared with a crack.

Severus no longer looked like himself, a bit shorter and wider with a slightly pooched stomach and deep purple robes. His hair was a short, slightly wavy blonde, his nose smaller and his thin lips were a bit thicker, more elegant than severe. Hermione was taller as well, also a bit rounder. Her hair was perfectly straight and nearly the exact greying brunette color as McGonagall's. Her eyes were less round and bright green. Her nose had been given a more roman look and she wore pale blue robes.

"Where are we?"

"Wizarding London, the dark part. Come, the glamour wont last long." She trailed after him as he made his way to a wand shop.

The front of the shop was a rather violent shade of lavender and must've been a secondary shop to Gregorovich's main shop. Early as it was in the morning, the street was empty and a tall, lanky man unlocked the doors for them, locking them back up behind Hermione as she trailed in.

"They said you lot would be coming. I get to let you choose a wand. Ya get thirty minutes 'fore I boot you out for the real customers, eh?"

To Hermione's shock, the lanky man walked to the back of the shop and left them alone. The disguised Severus approached the shelves and pulled out boxes, holding wands and putting them back. Eventually, Severus found one but watched as Hermione struggled ten minutes more before finding her own. Severus cleared his throat loudly and the lanky man appeared again. He took the box that Severus held, made a note in a book and passed it back.

"Pine wood, phoenix feather core, ten and a half inches." He did the same with Hermione's making a note and handing it back. "Beech wood, dragon heart string, nine and three quarters."

Severus thanked the man and they returned to the dark corner from where they started, their glamours falling away to reveal their regular selves.

"I'm allowed a wand?" Hermione asked.

"Not exactly, but the fool in there doesn't know that. Put it away unless you really need it, don't let anyone know you have it."

"Yes, sir."

As soon as Hermione had her new wand good and hidden, Severus gripped her shoulder and they cracked away. Hermione lost her balance a bit when they landed in what appeared to be dilapidated gardens that were once grand. Severus caught her and helped her balance before they started up the walkway, Hermione following hesitantly behind. They reached a set of lavish double doors and Severus pushed them open to a large sitting room.

"Welcome to Malfoy Manor, Miss Granger."

…

I did a lot of research on woods types and some on cores and I just wanted to let you know why I chose what I did! Their wands-

 **Hermione's:**

Beech Wood\- The true match for a beech wand will be, if young, wise beyond his or her years, and if full-grown, rich in understanding and experience. Beech wands perform very weakly for the narrow-minded and intolerant. When properly matched, the beech wand is capable of a subtlety and artistry rarely seen in any other wood, hence its lustrous reputation.

( .com)

Dragon Heart String- As a rule, dragon heartstrings produce wands with the most power, and which are capable of the most flamboyant spells. Dragon wands tend to learn more quickly than other types. While they can change allegiance if won from their original master, they always bond strongly with the current owner. The dragon wand tends to be easiest to turn to the Dark Arts, though it will not incline that way of its own accord. It is also the most prone of the three cores to accidents, being somewhat temperamental.

( )

 **Severus':**

Pine Wood\- Pine wands always choose an independent, individual master who may be perceived as a loner, intriguing and perhaps mysterious. Pine wands enjoy being used creatively, and unlike some others, will adapt unprotestingly to new methods and spells. Many wandmakers insist that pine wands are able to detect, and perform best for, owners who are destined for long lives, including Garrick Ollivander who had never personally known the master of a pine wand to die young. The pine wand is one of those that is most sensitive to non-verbal magic.

( .com)

Phoenix Feather\- This is the rarest core type. Phoenix feathers are capable of the greatest range of magic, though they may take longer than either unicorn or dragon cores to reveal this. They show the most initiative, sometimes acting of their own accord, a quality that many witches and wizards dislike. Phoenix feather wands are always the pickiest when it comes to potential owners, for the creature from which they are taken is one of the most independent and detached in the world. These wands are the hardest to tame and to personalise, and their allegiance is usually hard won.

( )

Also, is it Severus' or Severus's? Someone help haha.


	16. Chapter 16

…

CHAPTER SIXTEEN – A DAY OUTSIDE

As soon as the double doors shut, Narcissa came forward to greet them, or rather Severus. She did offer Hermione a tight smile but nothing else. Considering, Hermione felt it was a very civil gesture and tried her best to return it. Narcissa motioned them to follow her and Hermione kept her place somewhat in Severus' shadow, trying to keep her head down, but there was so much to look at. She kept trying to imagine Draco growing up in a place like this. It would explain a lot.

"Let's get you settled," Narcissa said as they began to climb the main stairs, "Then once you're put up, lunch will be served. You have free reign, of course, Severus, but the Dark Lord wants you here until his plans move forward."

Narcissa opened a door for them on the third floor near the end of the hall, letting Severus then Hermione pass through. Narcissa nodded and smiled at Severus then left, shutting the door of the room. Hermione let out a long breath. The room was quite large, and it took Hermione a moment to adjust to the lavish simplicity of it. A huge four poster bed was planted in the middle of the room against the opposite wall, to their left a large window graced the room with afternoon light. Each side of the bed had a side table and a lamp atop it. To their right, a nook was set up with two chairs and a table, semi filled and decorated bookshelves surrounded the nook on three sides. Stepping deeper into the room, they could see the full bath in the corner adjacent to the window and two large closet doors in the corner by the nook. It was sparsely decorated but cozy enough; Hermione thought it was infinitely better than the dank room in the abandoned house.

"We're both staying in here?"

"Yes, Miss Granger."

"I see." Part of her had hoped that getting out of Bellatrix' grasp meant she might get her own private space again. But on the other hand, she was accustomed to sharing a much smaller space with Severus, and she'd rather be near him anyway in this house.

"You can unpack that infernal bag if you wish. Tomorrow we can go to Knockturn Alley for any necessities." Severus crossed over to the bathroom and shut the door; a moment later Hermione heard the shower running. That was an excellent idea.

She moved over to the closet and pulled out the single set of robes she had brought and her sleeping clothes and put them away. She would definitely like more clothes than what she had. She pulled out what was left of her potions, salves, her toothbrush and paste, and then tucked the bag into the bottom of the closet. She wouldn't need her muggle clothes or research books here. She sat with her handful of things in one of the chairs by the nook and waited. When Severus exited the shower, just in his slacks, boots, and white button down, Hermione smiled and went in after him. She put away the potions and salves and took her turn in the shower. It was luxurious. When she came back out, Severus was fully dressed, billowing robe included.

"I'm going to go down to the lunch. You'll have yours up here."

"For every meal?"

"For now, yes."

Hermione nodded and watched as Severus left the room. Hermione had been counting on company, even if it was the Malfoys, but eating three meals alone a day sounded excessive. She sighed and went back to the nook and looked at the few book titles on the shelves. None of them sounded particularly appealing or relaxing so Hermione just sat on one of the chairs and waited. Eventually, an elf popped into the room and eyed her cautiously, before placing the lunch on the little table and disappeared again. Well, at least the elf didn't mutter obscenities constantly like Kreacher did. Hermione ate alone in silence. It seemed like she waited forever after her dishes had been cleared for Severus to return but when he didn't, Hermione changed into her leggings and tank top and went to bed. She was more exhausted than she thought.

SHSHSH

Severus descended the many stairs and wandered into the dinning room, elegantly decorated but Severus noticed that Narcissa was losing some of her touch. He sat where he usually sat as a guest, across from Draco with Narcissa and Lucius at the ends of the table. To say it was uncomfortable would've been an understatement. Lucius was ragged, his long hair oily and tangled. He had dark shadows under his eyes and rough, unattractive stubble spreading across his jaw. There were two reasons Lucius never grew a beard, it wasn't elegant enough to replace his edgy jawline, and he couldn't grow one, as shown by his patchy stubble. Draco only looked a touch better, at least he looked like he still gave a damn about his appearance, but he too had dark circles and looked permanently nervous. Narcissa was the best of the three, and the most communicative. Lucius tried to be a part of the conversation too but most of what he said was nonsense, the tense ramblings of a mad man. Lucius had clearly lost his mind along with his status with the Dark Lord.

Once lunch was done and taken away by the elves, Severus took a drink in the sitting room with Narcissa. "Lucius does not look well."

"Our family has fallen from grace in the Dark Lord's eyes since Draco's failure and it has only declined with Lucius' failures and attitude."

"I am sorry, Narcissa."

She offered him a sad smile in return. "Don't worry Severus, some day we will fix this. The Malfoys are a strong family."

"With you clearly the strongest."

Narcissa had the grace to turn her head aside in embarrassment. "That's the thing about wives and mothers; they are strong in their silence since the must be the adhesive of the family."

They finished their afternoon drinks in relative silence before Severus retreated back up the stairs; he was getting tired and weary. When Severus entered the bedroom he was surprised to see the lights were off and he lit his wand, eternally grateful to have magic back; in the bed he could see a form huddled in the blankets. A strange feeling pulsed in his chest at the sight of the sleeping figure. Relief maybe? He wasn't sure. He sighed and put out the light from his wand and dressed down to his briefs and the borrowed t-shirt. Tomorrow when they went to the stores he would have to get real sleeping clothes, especially as they continued to share a space. He climbed into the bed and turned on his side to stare at Hermione's sleeping face. Before he knew it, he too was asleep.

SHSHSH

Hermione woke with the rising sun and stretched, bumping into Severus rather quickly. She retracted her hand and glanced over. He wasn't all the way near the opposite edge of the bed like usual, he was closer to the middle. She took a minute to look at him, laying on his side. His hair had fallen across his face. One elbow was tucked under his cheek and the other pale hand was splayed out on the pillow next to his head. He had long elegant fingers and she was transfixed by them for a moment. During all the summer Hermione had never seen him sleep on his side. Impulsively she reached out to brush the hair from his face but as soon as her fingertips touched his brow ridge his hand lashed out and gripped her wrist; relaxing only when his eyes opened and he saw her.

"What _are_ you doing?"

"I- erm. I don't know."

"Kindly remove your hand."

Hermione gave her arm a little tug and when she was met with resistance, Severus released her hand like an afterthought.

"Are we going to the shops today?" Hermione asked to change the subject.

"Yes. Breakfast first and then we shall leave."

"Am I eating up here again?"

"Yes."

"Because they don't want a mudblood eating at their table."

"Don't call yourself that. That and nor can they have you. Imagine the Dark Lord appearing to see that."

"I suppose I prefer the privacy."

"Good girl." He said flatly and swung himself out of the bed to dress and preform his morning absolutions. He nodded at her before exiting the room and shutting the door.

Hermione rose slowly, stretching as she did so. The bed here was so comfortable she could stay in it all day, but she really did want a change of clothes; maybe restock some of her potions. She also wanted to be out in the world, to see something other than the four walls of a room. The elf cracked into the room before Hermione actually got out of the bed and gave her another strange look. Slowly, as if waiting for another command, the elf approached her, summoned a tray and placed the plates in front of her on the bed. Hermione thanked the elf who didn't respond and cracked away. Hermione sighed and dove into her breakfast. It would also be nice to talk to someone who wasn't Severus, but she really didn't think there was a good way that could happen. Once she finished eating, she got up and started to change into her only pair of robes.

Severus finished his breakfast quickly, trying not to get caught in another long discussion with Lucius or Narcissa. He spoke a little with Draco, who definitely needed a kick in the pants to get out of his dreary mood but he still made somewhat pleasant company. Once done, Severus went back up to the room to make sure Hermione was ready. He pushed open the door and heard a shout, he whipped out his wand and glanced around, looking for the danger but was only met with the sight of Hermione standing near the closet holding a robe up to her presumably naked form. Severus sighed heavily to mask his own surprise and turned away.

"Get dressed quickly, Miss Granger."

He heard the shuffles and scuffs of her dressing in a hurry and tried his damnedest to focus on the trees outside of the window instead of pulling the image of her standing there from his memory. But he was drawn to the ghostly outline of her bare shoulders and the curve of her hip dancing just inside his eyes. Bloody hell.

"I'm ready." She said quietly.

Severus spun on his heal and exited the room, Hermione scurrying after him. At the bottom of the stairs, Narcissa stopped them to ask Severus if Hermione was well, the elf had served her breakfast in bed. Severus snapped out that she was quite well and ushered Hermione outside to the apparition point. Hermione had never been so relieved to see Knockturn Alley in her life. She made to step out of the dark alleyway in which they apparated but Severus stopped her with a hand on her shoulder.

"You can't go out there looking like a member of the Golden Trio."

"What do you suggest?"

"I can do a glamour on your face and hair."

Hermione nodded and Severus pulled out his wand, and after a pause, waved it at her. He dipped his head once in satisfaction and they headed out of the alley and made their way through the main path and to a robe store; _Monsieur DeLair's Robes for Intent._ Hermione had really no idea what that meant but she caught her reflection in the dark windows, her hair had been turned an alarming shade of platinum blonde and the perfectly straight locks were fastened into a bun. Her nose was aquiline, her eyes a sharp shade of blue, her jawline sharper. Curious.

"Master Snape, it is a pleasure to see you in our shops again. What can I do for you and…?"

"Madam Carlyle. For me the usual, but I require new sleeping clothes."

"Of course, sir. I will have my son help Madam Carlyle."

The man, who Hermione assumed was Monsieur DeLair smiled and nodded at Hermione then followed Severus as he billowed toward the back of the shop. As if on cue, a younger man appeared from the shadows. Hermione guessed he was only a bit younger than Severus, dressed in well-tailored clothes, with fine, almost effeminate features and curly black hair combed back from his face. He also had shocking violet eyes that gave Hermione an uneasy feeling. He floated from around the corner and extended his hand which Hermione shook briefly and politely.

"I am Julian. This must be your first time here, or I would remember such a face." He smiled flirtatiously. "Come, I will show you what we have."

Julian showed Hermione the robes around the shop, gathering some in a floating line behind him before he ushered her behind a curtain to try everything on. She heard movement on the other side of the curtain and when she emerged, all three men were standing there around the mirrors. Hermione straightened her shoulders and turned to the mirror and looked at herself in the midnight blue robes. They looked marvelous. But the kinds of robes Julian had shown her were too expensive, robes that a pureblood with old money might buy. She shook her head and walked back towards the curtain, the moment her hand wrapped around it to pull it aside, she heard Severus' voice.

"Gentlemen, may I please have a moment alone with Madam Carlyle?"

The DeLairs slowly extracted themselves from the dressing area and regrouped at the counter out front. Hermione watched the unnerving way they moved then turned her eyes to Severus, who was approaching her.

"What is it?"

"Is what?"

"You shook your head, do you disapprove?"

Immediately Hermione's hands smoothed over the robes, "No they're wonderful but I don't have that kind of money." She blushed furiously at the confession.

"I see."

After a long pause where Severus simply stared at her, he swooped to the front of the shop and said something to the men then sat in a chair up front to wait. Hermione watched in confusion as Julian returned to her area. He had a strange smile on his lips, like he was pleased with himself. He motioned for Hermione to return to the platform in front of the mirrors and waved his wand at the tin box on the floor and Hermione watched as the tap measure and pins started to work themselves into fitting the robes to her.

"Master Snape said to fit you in anything you desired."

The rest of the trip went vaguely the same way, at the shoe shop, where Severus insisted she get at least one pair of work boots (neither said a word when she chose a dragon hide pair nearly exactly like his), and then again at _Wizarding Supplies._ Severus stopped at _Mr Mulpepper's Apothecary_ then practically had to drag Hermione away from the shelves of dark potions ingredients not typically seen by Hogwarts' students. When they were done for the day, the stopped for lunch at _The White Wyvern._ As they ate their food, Hermione muttered a quiet and sincere thank you. Severus dipped his head in response.

…

The DeLair's are my own creation but every other shop named I borrowed from the Harry Potter Wikia site.


	17. Chapter 17

…

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN – BACK IN TIME

Hermione stared at Severus while he slept, unable to sleep herself. His actions the previous day had been shocking. He had paid, or would pay, for everything they purchased except for the soaps and such Hermione had purchased from the potions shop. She had forgotten about her glamour until they returned to Malfoy Manor and Draco had given her an appreciative glance which quickly turned sour when Severus had removed the charm. It had been like a cold bucket of water in the face. Other than that moment Hermione had had… fun yesterday, dare she say it. Despite his generous, unspoken offer to pay for things, Severus had been as surly and snarky as usual, if he spoke at all, for the most part he had been silent. It had been a wonder to be able to explore Knockturn Alley at will without fear, although Severus had never seemed to let her out of his line of site. There were fascinating things in the shops there and Hermione regretted she'd probably never get to show Harry or Ginny. Ron would probably lose his mind if she suggested it.

She sighed and turned over to grab her wand out of the top drawer in the bedside table to start a fire in the grate across the room, as soon as the fire was lit she put her wand away and adjusted the covers. Once again, Severus had worked his way closer to the middle of the bed again, he was on his back but his face was turned towards her. Making her wonder if he preferred facing a certain way while he slept or if it was not a coincidence that his face was usually turned towards her. She watched him for a long time until she noticed the movement of his chest change and she closed her eyes. She felt the bed shift as he tensed and released his muscles then she opened her eyes to look at him again, surprised that his eyes were already on her.

"We will go pick up our orders tomorrow."

Hermione nodded, tempted to ask why he had paid for her things, but she was sure he wouldn't offer her an actual response. "And today?"

"Today we will eat in here and work on the spells we need for the notes. We only have three days before you received the first note."

Severus rose then and Hermione watched him dress, really paying attention for the first time in the summer. He dressed meticulously, each thing in order. It was transfixing to watch him. He removed the borrowed t-shirt he continued to sleep in and she traced the lines of scars littering his pale skin with her eyes, the lean curve of his lower back into his bum, she bit her lips and dropped her eyes to his bare feet, arched elegantly away from the carpet. She herself had flat feet. His pale legs reached upwards, somehow looking longer outside of their usual black confines, and darkened with a smattering of black hair. He bent to pull on his trousers, then his socks and she was captivated by the way he bent at the hips. He grabbed his white shirt and turned slightly towards her as he started on the buttons. She stared as he fastened all his buttons by hand, first on the button down then the waist coat, except the top two buttons against his throat. He left the cravat in the closet with the billowing robes. He turned away from her again to walk towards the small pile of boxes they had brought back with them yesterday and pulled out the parchment and quill. He sat in one of the chairs in the nook by the shelves and, upon noticing her still in bed, cocked an eyebrow at her.

Severus had been uncomfortably aware of Hermione staring at him as he dressed, realizing that she had not stared before regardless of the number of times he had shed and donned his clothes in the same space as her. He wondered why she stared now but mostly he wished she would stop. He knew what she would see, the scars and pale skin like death and his lanky, unattractive form. He didn't know why it bothered him so, perhaps because he was simply without his usual armor of cloth that hid him away behind a trail of mysterious buttons and imposing black, billowing robes. She was seeing him and it made him uncomfortable. By the time he had sat in one of the chairs, she was still looking at him and he raised an eyebrow. She immediately jumped up out of the bed; he passively noticed the way her unconfined breasts bounced in the little shirt she wore. He cursed silently and hoped she too had gotten real sleep wear from the robe shop. She grabbed an armful of clothes from the closet and slipped into the bathroom. Thank Merlin she was not bold enough to change in front of him.

Once she was settled in the chair across from him, her face still a touch pink, he silently summoned the elf who appeared with a teetering pile of plates, cups, and glasses floating behind him. The elf arranged the things on the table that was really too small for all the food, bowed low to Severus, and popped away. He noticed Hermione made a face where the elf had disappeared. They ate in silence and Severus felt some satisfaction in knowing that most of the silence was due to Hermione's embarrassment at being caught staring. When they finished, Severus waved his hand over the pile, leaving the table bare but for their tea cups and the pot. He pulled out the parchment, wrote something random on it and passed the paper to Hermione.

"Show me your spell in action now."

Hermione slipped her new wand out of her sleeve and swallowed before placing her wand over the parchment; the tip pointed at Severus and whispered _mutare vox,_ drawing her wand down the page so that Hermione's hand went from the top of the page to the bottom. Severus watched with interest as his spidery scrawl turned into Hermione's loopy script. Glancing up she smiled at him then reversed the direction of her hand and simply muttered _mutare._ To his surprise, his hand writing reappeared.

"You made it reversible?"

"Yes, I thought at some point that might be useful."

Severus passed her the quill and she wrote something down, changed the handwriting to his and then back. She passed him the parchment and watched as he attempted the spell. Her handwriting had changed to his except the writing was still too rounded. She watched a muscle in his jaw flex. He reversed the change without issue and tried again, this time successfully.

"Have you done this with other people's handwriting?" For some bizarre reason he hoped she would say no.

"Not in a professional manner." She smiled sweetly at him. "When I first created the spell, I tested it with whoever's handwriting I had readily available."

"Have you tried to do someone's handwriting from memory?"

Hermione shrugged. "I didn't really get the chance."

Severus nodded, tore off a corner of the page and wrote down what was on the first note. It took him three tried before he seemed satisfied with the results and he held it out to Hermione. She took it and smiled.

"It was you."

"Now I just need to send it back."

"Can you send it back before the day?"

Severus shook his head, his brows pinched. "I've never used this spell before, so there isn't really anyway to know if it work."

"Unless if it changes the present."

He dipped his chin in agreement and took a deep breath. " _Tempore remittam."_ He circled his wand over the paper several times and repeated the incantation until the paper vanished.

"Now we wait." Hermione muttered, echoing his thoughts.

SHSHSH

That evening when she finished her dinner, Hermione sat up waiting for Severus, determined not to fall asleep before he returned again. When he appeared in the doorway she stood up from her chair expectantly, suddenly not sure how to ask what she wanted to without appearing ridiculous. She wasn't sure why she cared; she knew he thought she was a pesky know-it-all.

Severus paused outside of the door to his room, running his hand over his face. Narcissa had informed him that the Dark Lord would be calling for a gathering soon and Severus didn't know what to say, he wasn't ready, and Hermione definitely wasn't, but neither of them had a choice. He opened the door to the dimly lit room and froze when he saw Hermione stand from the chair, the candle on the table giving her an unearthly glow. The tight muggle clothes she wore for sleeping hugged her form and offered up her shapely figure among the shadows. For a brief moment he had the insane thought she might proposition him.

"Could we go for a walk in the gardens?"

His disappointment and relief rolled into one, although he didn't quite understand the former. "Yes, but put on your robes."

She positively beamed at him and scurried over to the closet and pulled out a long muggle coat that circled about her knees and graciously covered the rest of her form. He vaguely remembered her using it with the blankets at the abandoned house. She slipped on her shoes and stood by him, still smiling. He backed out of the frame and gestured for her to exit; once she did he closed the door and they descended the chairs to the entrance in which they first came into the house. The gardens were not particularly stunning, although Hermione had the suspicion they once were, but they were pretty enough and she could see the expanse of the sky.

"Any particular reason for this outing?"

"We spent our summer in an abandoned house and now I'm confined to a room in Malfoy Manor, I want to see the sky and stretch my legs."

"And why must I come?" He wasn't as put out about it as he sounded.

To his surprise she turned a furious shade of red and ducked her chin so her hair fell between them. "I feel safer."

He wanted to tell her she wasn't really safe with him, not ever, but in comparison to being here on her own, unclaimed, she was indeed safer, would she have been safer if she was not here at all? Absolutely; instead he said nothing. They wandered the grounds in silence for a long time, and Severus paused with her when Hermione stopped on the pathway and looked out over the expanse of land they had just walked.

"Why would you send me those notes?" She asked suddenly.

"I can't imagine."

"But you did it again, today."

He sighed and thought for a long time. When it occurred to him, he realised it wasn't wholly his idea. "On my part, because Potter needs to know how to win."

"There's another part?"

Severus sneered but did not answer her. He didn't want to tell her that Dumbledore wanted someone who knew he was _innocent_ and could help prove it. Severus didn't think he was innocent, nor did he think he would survive this war, yet here he was, still doing Dumbledore's bidding. Even in the death, the man controlled his life. Severus' nostrils flared. He turned towards the doors.

"Come along, it's getting dark out."

Hermione turned to follow him and he was glad he did not respond to the shock of her hooking her hand around his elbow. He didn't stop her or brush her away; it would do just fine if a Malfoy saw this and gossiped about it. But the whole way up to the room she kept her delicate hold, and the longer the pressure of her hand was on his arm, the more he focused on it. He wished he knew what she was thinking but legilimens was too risky and he couldn't bloody well ask her. Again, the vexing mixture of relief and disappointment roiled up inside him when she released him. She smiled distractedly at him and went to deposit her jacket in the closet.

"I'm going to take a bath, if the running water won't bother you."

He shook his head and approached the closet to hang up his robe and waist coat. He watched out of the corner of his eye as she meandered into the bathroom. She pushed at the door but it didn't swing shut all the way and from his place by the closet, he could see through the cracked door as she leaned over the preposterously large claw-foot tub to turn on the water. Her bum rounded out in the strange pants she wore. He exhaled sharply through his nose, looking away determinedly to take off his button down shirt. But as he reached forward to hang it in the closet, his eyes slid back. He didn't know if he groaned or not, but he watched frozen as a half-naked Hermione bent down to peel the black pants from her body and if he had thought those obscure things left little to the imagination he had been wrong. She raised a leg to step over the rim of the tub and test the water and his heart slammed into his throat. _Fuck._ He ripped his gaze away from the sight and hurriedly pulled on the borrowed t-shirt and stripped off his trousers, desperately trying to ignore the tenting in his briefs. He climbed into the bed as fast as he could and for a brief moment considered relieving himself but felt disgusting at the idea while the person he no doubt would be imagining was on the other side of a not shut door. He closed his eyes and silently mouthed the processes and ingredients to the most challenging potions he could think of until he was well and calm.

Hermione smiled at the sleeping Severus as she tiptoed to the bed, she had been in the bath a long time, renewing the hot temperature of the water with her wand when it started to cool. Instead of draining the water, she had vanished it, certain the obnoxious and loud sucking sound of the tub drain would wake the man. She climbed under the covers, drawn to the heat of the other body and wiggled close as she dare. He moaned and Hermione was afraid she had woken him, but his head tossed to face her and his eyes were still shut.

He groaned again, "Hermione."

It was quiet and strained but she knew it was her name. Hermione pulled the covers up to cover her mouth as it popped open with shock.


	18. Chapter 18

**Warning:** Lemony bits!

…

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN – IN DREAM AND IN WAKING

Severus inhaled the heady aroma that was tickling his nose and let out an appreciative sound. So delicious. In an effort to escape the early morning chill that threatened him from behind, he pressed closer to the warmth ahead of him; the warmth that smelled so divine. He hummed his appreciation of the soft heat, noting other parts of him appreciated it _a lot_ more. Severus' eyes flew open with the same violent fervor he used to open doors. _Bloody hell._ The delectable smelling heat he was currently driving his erection against was none other than Hermione Granger. He released a long string of swears and dark promises inside his head, but he did not pull away. He evaluated his shocking predicament. He was firmly pressed flush along her body, his left arm under his head, his right hand was gripping her hip rather tightly. Slowly he relaxed the fingers one by one until his hand rested calmly where it had been clutching only a moment ago. Finally, he let himself become aware of precisely where his hardened cock was digging. He couldn't help himself, he groaned. His length strained along the crevice between her firm little arsecheeks.

Hermione started wriggling and Severus held his breath, not daring to move. She settled back into place with a ridiculous little wiggle of her behind that caused his cock to pulse. Before he really thought about it, he arched forward, pressing harder against her. Hermione made a small sound of approval and pushed back. His grip tightened on her hip again, a solid assurance she would not wiggle away the next time she moved. Sleepily, Severus bent his head forward to bury his nose in her hair. Bloody hell she smelled magnificent, it only took him a few sniffs and few unconscious rolls of his hips to determine the scent, honeysuckle and rose. Once more he urged his hips forward, seeking the simultaneous relief and thrill of the pressure of his cock against her arse.

 _The river raced away from her, twisting and turning through the mountains that rose away from the water in sharp angles. The loose dress she wore fluttered and flickered in the wind, a bright white flurry amidst the dark colors of the earth all around her. A lock of hair loosed itself from Hermione's bun and danced across the skin of her cheek. Arms wrapped around her and she beamed at the black sleeves. Severus whispered in her ear, sweet nothings in a low rumble that made her ache and warm. Her legs shivered. He stabilized her against his body, against the marvelous hardness of his erection. She groaned and pressed back against him. He freed her hair from its confines, letting it rush forward against her face, and buried his nose against her neck. He rolled against her in an urgent movement against her backside, again and again. She panted, grinding back against him, desperate and seeking. They moved against each other in sleepy, slow movements, delaying the building magic inside them, waiting, waiting for the sun to burst over the mountain tops and spray its light into the gushing water below. The tension was too much, building, building until the sun exploded over the mountain tops and like wild animals Severus and-_

Hermione woke from her dream with a cry, gasping Severus' name, her body shuddering.

Severus' eyes flew open, his mind ripped itself from its half-conscious state the same moment his body jerked forward, his hand gripped so tight on Hermione's hip it hurt. His body throbbed again uncontrollably but his mind was racing. What had he done?! He sucked in air, trying to find sense and self control. Clarity came quickly, a hyper awareness of the woman he clung to and the slick mess in his boxer briefs. He exhaled just as sharply and felt the rapid pulsing of Hermione's breath. He felt shame and anger crawling up his spine; really? Was that all it took for him these days, to be half asleep and pressed against some girls arse? His jaw tightened.

Hermione tried to lie perfectly still, hoping her cries hadn't woken Severus. Her chest was heaving still and she tried to ignore the fact that he really was pressed all along her back. In fact, his hand on her hip actually hurt. He smelled _good,_ it was a shocking revelation and what was worse was the intoxicating smell went straight to her soaked nether regions. Embarrassment flamed hot. She didn't dare move or make a sound. She didn't want him to know what had happened, he couldn't know. Then she felt him peeling away from her slowly, and she realized he was definitely awake. He removed his hand from her hip finger by finger and slowly moved his hand away from her, then his hips, legs, finally his torso, each movement deliberate. As if he was trying not to wake her. She waited until the weight of him was on the other side of the bed before turning over gingerly, trying not to cause too much movement. He sat on the edge of the bed, his face in his hands. He looked tense. He stood and took a few steps towards the bathroom before he seemed to notice she was awake and he looked positively murderous about it.

"Go to sleep, Miss Granger." He kept himself turned away from her.

"I'm sorry if- if I woke you." She mumbled.

"No matter." He didn't sound forgiving. He started towards the bathroom again.

"Is something wrong, sir?" She was certain he was walking funny.

He froze mid-step and he looked like he was tensing up again. She could practically hear him grinding his teeth. "I'm fine." He growled.

Hermione didn't trust that tone so she slipped from the bed and took two quick steps to Severus, ignoring the mess in her underthings, and gripped his shoulder. As if she was releasing a spell, Severus' tense body rotated toward her at the grip of her hand. His eyes flashed fire and ice and made her insides churn. Her eyes dropped to break contact with his eyes and immediately she saw the issue. It took her much longer to process it and she flushed brilliantly.

"Oh." She squeaked, a sound that was barely there.

Severus knew he was doomed the moment she asked what was wrong, so when she placed her insanely small hand up on his shoulder he let the barely there pressure turn him towards her. He caught her eyes, daring her to say something, daring her not to. Her gaze fell and the second she turned red he knew his doom had come. He waited, not breathing, hoping she didn't say anything at all. The _oh_ that fell from her lips was dainty and innocent and he felt his shame race to take hold of him, but simultaneously a flash of desire rose up and drowned him, a volcano he hadn't known was there. He took a predatory step forward, feeling strangely victorious at the shock on her face.

"Do you have something to say, Miss Granger?" His purred lowly.

"Erm, no… I…" she breathed shakily.

"Good." He hissed.

He moved to complete his short journey to the bathroom, inhaling sharply, and then he froze again, his eyes locking onto hers. He saw her swallow. That scent reached him again, honeysuckle and roses and he thought he might start grinding against her again. Suddenly he breathed in the aroma of something else; _her._ Her scent, rich with want and pleasure and he understood that he had not imagined it when her body had convulsed against his. The smell of her desire wafted and intermingled with honeysuckle roses and he forgot about grinding on her; he was going to rip her sodden knickers from her form and really experience what it felt like when he made her cum.

Severus sucked in air, spun on his heel and strode to the bathroom, shutting the door with a loud resounding crack.

SHSHSH

After over an hour and two very cold showers later, Severus and Hermione were able to look at each other long enough for him to gruffly tell her he'd be back after breakfast so they could go pick up their orders from Knockturn Alley. She had nodded and he was gone. She was relieved to be in the room alone, finally able to close her eyes and fully revel in her embarrassment but that didn't last long. The burning image of Severus' ruined briefs floated across her vision like a taunt. She tried to force the image away but thought better of it when the replacement image was the one from her dream. Which had come first - the dream or her grinding on Severus? Why had either of those things happened? And _why_ had he been spooning her? No matter how hard she thought about it, the only thing she received for her efforts was a renewed desire for the dark man.

Frustrated and confused, Hermione nibbled on her breakfast in silence but was unable to eat much. She was ready by the time Severus opened the door to fetch her. Without exchanging words, she followed him down to the apparition point. She was loathed to touch him for side-along, afraid she's never let go. She thought he probably felt equally if not more distain for the situation. When they arrived in the alleyway she released him immediately. It relieved some of the tension, all of which came back when he doused her in the glamour spell again. His magic pulsed in waves down her body and she shuddered. She strode towards the robe shop alongside Severus, her posture stiff and formal, like any proper pure blood. She caught her reflection in shop windows, the same white haired beauty stared back at her, but this time her hair was pulled away from her face in a tasteful chignon. If it weren't for their awkward morning, Hermione would have asked Severus about his hair styling techniques. They entered the shop with tight smiles and were immediately greeted by name.

"How lovely to see you again, Madam Carlyle." The young DeLair purred. His voice was not as low and sonorous as Severus'. It irked her.

"Julian," she smiled, very cat-like.

"Come, we will gather together your things and made sure you are pleased." He emphasized the last word pleasantly.

"Just a moment." Severus snapped. "Did Madam Carlyle perhaps indulge in sleepwear?" Severus did not look at her.

"No, sir, I do have a ready collection she can choose from, though."

"Yes, make sure that happens." Severus turned away from them, marching behind DeLair senior to a corner of the shop.

Hermione was seething. What did he care if she had sleepwear? Though she supposed if he was still paying… She smiled up at Julian. "Will you show me to the sleepwear?"

"Of course, madam, right this way." Julian's fingers whispered against her back as he guided her to a back corner of the shop, opposite where Severus and Mr. DeLair were speaking, and pulled back a curtain.

Shelves and shelves of folded cloth spread out before Hermione and she blinked a few times. How was she supposed to find anything? "I require something warm for winter and cooler for summer, what would you suggest?"

Julian's lip twitched and he turned to face the room and waved his wand. A varied selection of clothes unfolded themselves from their spots and floated towards the pair, displaying themselves in a ridiculous manner that made Hermione giggle. There were long flannels, a selection of gossamer sleepwear for summer, shorts (which shocked her), and lingerie. She flushed furiously at the lingerie.

"Those will not be necessary." She did her best to wave off the lingerie like it offended her and Julian's face became somewhat curious and teasing.

"Are you and Master Snape, not together?"

Hermione made a strange sound. "Definitely not."

"But he has so graciously paid for your things…?"

"I am as confused about that as you are Julian. Perhaps he will make me pay him back." She hadn't thought about that.

"I think not. He must be enamored with you to volunteer to spend so much."

"There has to be another reason."

He shrugged. "Perhaps. However, since you deny your involvement, perhaps I could take you out sometime."

It was a statement, a suggestion, not a question and Hermione liked the certainty of it. She smiled slyly and turned her attention to the sleepwear and pointed out what she liked and didn't like, taking a few suggestions from Julian.

Severus had finished collecting his order before Hermione was done with the sleepwear and he watched passed the curtain as Julian made clothes float and Hermione's laugh. They seemed to distract themselves with a deep conversation before items started making a folded pile in the air or swaying back to where they had come from. Severus felt a violent heat rise in his chest watching them. Why was Miss Granger smiling so much? He could not remember her ever being so entertained during the summer.

Eventually, finally, after what felt like eternity, Hermione returned to the front of the shop with two large bags, much like his own, chatting animatedly with the younger DeLair. Severus eyed them, his nostrils flaring. The DeLairs exchanged some words and Mr. DeLair gave Severus his total. He slammed the galleons on the counter and walked out, leaving Hermione scurrying to catch up.

"What's the matter?" She asked the same time he spun on his heel in the alley and she toppled into him.

He righted her then pushed her away from him. Severus did not give an answer but gripped Hermione's wrist like he loathed touching her and apparated them back to Malfoy Manor. He lifted the glamour from her, sent his bags flying inside and up the stairs and then promptly left again. Confused, Hermione retreated to their room and put her things away, she took hold of the tank top and leggings she wore to sleep in and held them a moment, thinking about the shocking way in which her day started, then stuffed them in her beaded back. Now, the only things she had left in the wardrobe were her wizarding robes, all her muggle things were put away.

SHSHSH

Severus apparated to a bar in the shadiest part of wizarding London he could think of, found himself the darkest corner, and ordered himself the largest firewhiskey they had available. He figured if he drank enough he could dilute the feeling that had caused him to want to make Julian DeLair's pretty face not so pretty. He recognised his jealousy for what it was, he had experienced it before with Lily and _Potter,_ but he didn't want to acknowledge it. To acknowledge it would mean that he would have to evaluate why he would be jealous, and _that_ was not happening.

It was well after midnight by the time Severus swayed into the bedroom. He was drunk but not enough, in his opinion. He shed his layers of clothing onto the floor, pulled his full bags of robes off the bed and onto the floor, and flopped onto the mattress. It was only then that he realized his bed was empty. He sat up in a flash and looked around for Hermione. There was a curtain around the nook that hadn't been there before. He trudged over and pulled back a corner of the curtain. Before him, Hermione was curled into a tight ball on a cot she must have transfigured from one of the chairs. He stared at her a long moment.

Coming back to the house Severus had been fully tempted to finish what he started, to grind his cock up against her arse until Hermione was good and ready to be taken, stripped of those stupid muggle things she slept in and utterly ravished, but the curtain and the cot were a solid barrier smashing into his mind, clearing his alcohol soaked brain until he understood one thing with perfectly clarity. Hermione Granger didn't want him. He shut the curtain and fell back onto the bed, not bothering with his flannels or the blankets.

…

Thank you to my friend EG for taking over being my beta since chapter 4, you've done a great job. Unfortunately this means all chapters from now on no longer have a beta, so please excuse any errors you see.


	19. Chapter 19

Things get a little AU from here on out but I'll try to keep the integrity of the original plot somewhat.

…

CHAPTER NINETEEN – TOO MUCH AND NOT ENOUGH

Severus woke to a world of pain and it took him a moment to separate the pain of the hangover from the pain of his left arm catching fire. He swore a few times, tumbling to the bathroom to rinse his face, tidy his hair and summon a hangover potion from wherever they were hidden in the house. He really needed to start brewing his own things soon, they were much better than using someone else's but today wasn't the day. Now that he felt restored, he trudged back to the bedroom and waved his wand, sending his new robes to sort themselves in the closet. He divested himself of the clothes he had slept in, which reeked somewhat of alcohol, and change quickly, using spells to clean up his hair and get rid of the bar smell lingering on him. He would shower later. He swooped down the stairs to the ballroom, which looked significantly less stunning than he knew it was. It was darkened and made bare except for the platform and stupidly large armchair the Dark Lord had conjured for himself. Most of the Death Eaters were already there, standing submissively in various semi-circles in front of the throne chair. The Dark Lord sat there, his eyes taking everything in, but he looked casual, lazy. It made Severus nervous.

"The time has come to take the fallen castle," the Dark Lord started, "Hogwarts in now ours. Carrows, you'll go to the school to make sure everything is _enforced_." He grinned wickedly.

The Carrow siblings both said yes, sirs and grinned maniacally at each other.

"But," the Dark Lord's single word returned the room to silence. "Hogwarts will need a new headmaster."

The silence in the room was tense. Anticipatory. Everyone wanted to know who would get this honor, and no one wanted to receive it.

"Severus, would you step forward, please."

Severus peeled himself away from the back wall and came to the front of the crowd where he stood before the throne, his hands behind his back, his head bowed. "Master?"

"How would you like to take our old nemesis place?"

"I would be honored, my lord." Severus kneeled and bowed his head deeper.

"Tell me, did you claim that mudblood wench Bellatrix left you with?"

"Yes, master." Fleetingly he hoped she was still asleep on the cot upstairs.

The Dark Lord laughed darkly. "I do imagine it will be a great joy to return to Hogwarts with your new pet and see the reaction of Harry."

Severus could see his point, Potter's relief that his friend was alive, and then the instant anger, the disgust, at knowing Hermione was Severus' property. It was a victorious little thought to Severus and it nearly made the assignment worth it. "I would be most pleased to show you that memory once the term starts, my lord."

Voldemort cackled with glee. "Perfect Severus! I would require that the filth stay with you in public, I want it to be known that you control Harry Potter's friend."

Severus dipped his head. "With pleasure, master."

"You may go Severus, you have a mud blood to tend to. Our business is complete."

Severus stood and bowed lowed. "Thank you, my lord, it is gracious of you."

Severus fled the room before the Dark Lord changed his mind and made him stay. With a glance over his shoulder he returned up the stairs to the bedroom and made sure it was heavily warded. He glanced around the room, everything was as he left it, then strode over to the curtain and peaked behind it. Hermione was still on the cot and he released his breath. He returned to the room, took off his clothes and went to the shower. His cleansing spells had been shoddy, and he was starting to smell of liquor again, and body odor.

Hermione tossed onto her back and woke, sitting up startled before she remembered the little room she had made out of the reading nook for herself. She figured it was better than being in the same bed as an irate Snape. Or worse, what if what happened yesterday morning happened again? She stretched and peaked out from behind the curtain. For a moment she wondered if Severus ever came back during the night, but she caught sight of the discarded clothes and heard the shower running. At least he had returned at some point. She pulled back the curtain and stepped out of her cot onto the cool floor. The chill raced up her bare legs and she hurried to grab the night robe from, the closet. She had to admit, wizarding pajamas were better than muggle ones, at least the ones Julian had recommended, woven out of threads that had been soaked in a sleeping draught. She had never felt better rested.

Severus turned off the shower and toweled his hair dry before wrapping the towel around his waist and casting a drying charm on his damp hair. He stepped out of the bathroom and froze, unable to back into the bathroom and shut the door, and unable to step forward and act. Hermione's top half was mostly obscured by the closet she was currently routing around in, and she was bent at the hips. He wondered if she was topless or if her shirt had fallen forward because her waist was bare and creamy against the black shorts. He couldn't blame muggle clothing for the sight before him because the black shorts with silver embroidery were obviously made by wizards, and there bloody well was not enough of them. Her round bum was currently eating the cloth and popping out the bottom and he remembered all too well how it felt to grind up against that crevice. He could fulfill his late-night plan now, he was already naked, he could walk up behind her push his way past those tiny little shorts, he bet she wasn't even wearing knickers underneath. Suddenly she was wearing far too much clothing and the painful ache in his groin begged him to take what little she was wearing off. He closed his eyes and breathed, remembering why he was mad the night before, imagining Julian making her laugh. He was furious by the time he opened his eyes and Hermione had put on a silvery silk robe that covered enough of her that he could stay mad.

She turned away from the closet and gasped. "Severus, you startled me."

His name from her lips almost cracked his resolve. She had shouted his name when she came in her sleep. But he pushed the thought away, only cocking his eyebrow and walking across the room to where he had discarded his robes. He could feel her staring again. He thought about his scarred, pale body and was suddenly blinded with rage that Hermione was so perfect, and he was nothing but flaws. He grabbed his clothes and headed back towards the bathroom, pausing long enough to give her a neutral once over and sneer.

"Pity. You wouldn't look half bad if your hair wasn't so ghastly."

Her facial expression let him know he succeeded in offending her and he smirked, striding into the bathroom to dress.

SHSHSH

Hermione had tried to storm out of the room and found it soundly locked against her leaving. Frustrated, she paused to run her hands through her hair, before taming it in a braid and getting dressed in the plain emerald robes she had picked out. They were quite lovely, with silver stitching and a matching silver-grey cloak with emerald stitching. She had never owned anything tailored before and she loved the way the robes looked on her. She transfigured everything in the nook back to what it originally was and sat on one of the chairs, summoned the elf and asked for breakfast, then waited.

Eventually, Severus emerged from the bathroom and paused at the sight of an elegantly dressed Hermione waiting for him in one of he armchairs, her ankles crossed, a cup of tea in her hands, and a tray on the table. He turned away from her, closing his eyes and sensing for a moment. The Death Eaters were all still downstairs, but it seemed like the Dark Lord left. He turned back to face Hermione. She raised her eyebrows and pointed her chin at the chair next to her. He came and sat, picking up the other cup of tea.

"Severus, listen to me." He closed his eyes against her lovely voice wrapping around his name. "What happened yesterday morning was unexpected, but we have been living alone in close quarters together for months. Let's move past it and continue our lives as normal."

He didn't think he could do that. His body wanted hers too much, it felt like a burning, aching permanent desire. Even now in her Slytherin robes – had she been aware of that when she got them? – he wanted her so badly he felt like the buildup was blinding him. He breathed deeply. "That would be the mature thing to do." He said haughtily.

She smiled knowingly. "Good. Does that mean I can return to the bed tonight? I'm very bad at making a comfortable cot."

Severus was certain he would die if she joined him in bed in those tiny little shorts. "Yes, you may return."

"Thank you, sir."

The teasing way she said _sir_ made his member twitch. "There was a meeting with the Dark Lord this morning." That was an effective way to kill any desire he had growing.

"Oh, my. About what?"

"Hogwarts." He waited for her to say something but when she didn't he continued. "He wants to take control of the castle. He is sending the Carrow siblings in as enforcers. I am to be headmaster." He said the last part slowly and watched her eyes grow in size.

"I see. What about me?"

Severus sighed heavily. "You will come with me. We are to publicly display my _ownership_ of you. I don't know if you'll be a student or just a mascot of the new regime, but you will be with me at all times when we are in public."

"I understand." She paused, finishing her tea and picking up a plate of food. "He thinks it will break Harry."

"Yes."

"Not a bad plan."

"What do you think it will succeed in doing?"

"Harry with be furious, and then he might be broken for a short time, but in the end, his anger and sense of justice will fuel him to do more, fight harder."

"Good. We continue sending letters back in time to you. If this movement fuels him to fight harder, then that's why we send these letters."

"Agreed."

They began their breakfast in silence, munching quietly on the crepes, fresh fruit, and eggs. "What did young Mr. DeLair want yesterday?"

Hermione's mind immediately went to what Julian had told her, that Severus had to fancy her. "He made me wonder if I would need to pay you back for the clothes and such."

"If we survive the war, then maybe."

She smiled a little. "And he wanted to take me out."

"I see." Severus said tightly. "Will you go?"

Hermione gave him a bewildered look. "I was unaware I was allowed to go anywhere alone."

"We could make an exception." He tried and failed to keep a muscle in his jaw from twitching.

"No thanks, I wouldn't go anyway."

Severus felt some tension leave him, disbelieving. "Why not?"

Hermione looked down at her plate, curling her braid in front of her face. Severus noticed she turned red. "Because, he's interested in the glamour of Madam Carlyle, not me." She said quietly.

Severus said nothing but nodded. He wasn't quite sure what she meant, but he understood. It would be a lie, and Julian would be attracted to a fake person that wasn't her. Severus wagered Hermione felt her glamour was prettier than he true self. He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"When do we leave for Hogwarts?"

"A month."


	20. Chapter 20

…

CHAPTER TWENY – HOGWARTS

The month at Malfoy Manor passed quickly. Hermione spent her days walking the grounds or in the Malfoy's library once Severus convinced Narcissa to let her have access. Hermione managed to avoid several Death Eater meetings that, according to Severus, were dreadfully boring for the moment. They took a few more trips to Knockturn Alley for potions ingredients and Severus brewed in the Malfoy's basement. They took a daring trip to Diagon Alley, what was left of it, both disguised in glamours to purchase Hermione's school things. Once again, Severus paid for everything and Hermione thanked him awkwardly and meaningfully. By the grace of Merlin there were no more uncomfortable incidents regarding their sleeping arrangement but neither had forgotten that morning.

When the month was up, they took a final trip to Knockturn Alley to get Hermione a few more sets of robes; in private, Hermione politely informed Julian that he had been correct, and that Severus was quite enamored with her. The lie was thrilling. Hermione packed her things in her beaded bag, graciously offering to pack in Severus' as well. Severus accepted her offer. Their things tucked away in the bag Hermione hid under her cloak, they descended the stairs. Severus spoke in low tones with the Malfoys and headed out the door. Impulsively, Hermione thanked Mrs. Malfoy for her hospitality and told Draco she hoped to see him around school. Narcissa had smiled tightly and Draco had nodded politely.

Down at the apparition point, Hermione linked arms with Severus and closed her eyes against the sharp pull of apparation. When she opened her eyes, the grandeur of the castle splayed out before them, the air only just started warm with the morning sunlight. They walked up to the castle side-by-side, it felt strange for Hermione to see the place empty, no sounds and no people emanating from the ancient stone.

"I'm going to disillusion you. Having you by my side at the opening feast is the shock value we need."

Hermione nodded and shivered as Severus' magic enveloped her and hummed along her body. She followed closely behind him to the Headmaster's office, through a door she had never noticed before to the Headmaster's quarters. Hermione was under the impression the rooms had changed to Severus' preference, all dark, neutral tones with splashes of silver. She thought it was rather tasteful, despite its darkness. He removed his spell from her, her body thrummed at the absence of his magic. They unpacked their things and Severus went about convincing the castle to give him a private lab off of the living room. It seemed, after a solid two hours, the castle finally gave in.

SHSHSH

"Look mate, I don't think your plan is going to work." Ron said as they packed their things for Hogwarts.

"For once, I agree with my brother." Ginny gave Ron a pinched look.

"Well, you guys can do whatever you think is better then. I'm sticking with my plan."

Ron and Ginny rolled their eyes simultaneously. "Then we are sticking with you." Ron shoved the rest of his things in his trunk to make his point. "We might think trying to escape Hogwarts is bloody bonkers but you aren't getting rid of us."

Harry smiled at his two friends. "I need to know what's happening there before we hunt down more you-know-whats, besides we don't even know what or where they are."

"It's going to be hard. Voldemort will like having you at Hogwarts because he will think you're cornered." Ginny explained, packing a few more of her own things.

"I know." There was a pause before Harry said what they were all thinking. "I wish we had Hermione to help us."

Hermione's hand on Mrs. Weasley's clock had flip flopped between _lost_ and _mortal peril_ for the first month she was gone and since then had simple been stuck on _lost._ Luna had been visiting last week and had mentioned Hermione's hand had spent some time on _in transit,_ but no one had believed her. Tomorrow they all were heading back to Hogwarts, with a few exceptions. Harry had planned that after they had determined no one was in too much danger, or they finally found the first Horcrux, he, Ron, and Ginny would leave Hogwarts to begin their search. They weren't really sure how they would escape the castle, but Harry knew he would figure it out. He had to.

SHSHSH

Neither Severus nor Hermione could sleep the night before students arrived. They stayed up the whole time, Severus mostly pacing the same track along the bedroom floor and Hermione was certain he would wear a rut into the wood if he kept going. Hermione tried to read some of her textbooks because she felt certain no real learning would happen this year, but she was too distracted. In the morning, Severus left to make sure everything was prepared and to give the Carrows a strict talking-to about what he expected of them. That evening he came back for her, and instructed her to get dressed. Hermione knew which robes to wear; she had bought them with an event like this in mind. They were sleek silver, and nearly touched the floor, with a wide neckline that spread from shoulder to shoulder. The cloak was sheer, but still offered warmth, and was Slytherin green and matched the heeled boots she wore. They were a bit much for her taste, but apparently purebloods didn't wear anything that wasn't fashionable and fancy, even for regular day wear. Her hair was pulled back into a sleek chignon, with the help of the spell Severus taught her.

When she emerged from the bathroom Severus paused his pacing, his eyes travelling down her form then flicking back up. "A good choice, Miss Granger."

"Thank you, sir."

"I'm assuming you consciously made the choice to purchase robes made of Slytherin colors as well as the black ones."

"Naturally, it wouldn't do to be Gryffindor proud when I am your pet."

She smiled cheekily but he flinched at the last word. She stuck her wand up her sleeve as a final touch and approached Severus, awaiting his disillusionment spell. After he cast it, once again the hum of his magic sent shivers down her spine. She followed him through the corridors to the staff entrance for the Great Hall. They paused there a while before he removed his spell, from here they could hear the low chatter in the Great Hall.

"Follow me to the podium up front, then to the staff table. You shall sit with me from now on. I already had a chair put there for you."

Hermione nodded. They waited a moment more before Severus exploded through the staff door. Hermione had to stifle her smile at the act, and the equally profound impact it had on the hall; everyone fell silent. Severus billowed to the podium of candles and the owl with the raised wings, Hermione following his beckoning cloak. When he stopped, she did, just slightly to his side and behind him, her hands latched delicately in front of her.

Severus glared down at everyone before he began. "Welcome Amycus and Alecto Carrow. Mr. Carrow will be your new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, and Miss. Carrow will take over the post of Muggle Studies. Corporeal punishment will be reinstated and executed through Mr. Filch."

He did not acknowledge Hermione, but by the end of his speech, everyone had finally recognized her and whispers rushed through the hall. He waved his hand at the owl podium which slid rather violently across the floor to the wall and turned on his heel to take his spot as headmaster at the table. Right beside the high-backed chair was another, only slightly smaller, where Hermione sat. Hermione glanced down both sides of the table under her lashes and noticed the glares the other professors gave Severus. She suddenly feared for his life. After eating some, she looked back down at the Gryffindor table, at Harry, Ron and Ginny. She watched them with a neutral expression as they whispered to each other furiously and kept looking back at her.

"Where you watching Potter's face when he recognized you?" Severus muttered, casting a silencing charm around them as well.

"Yes, were you?"

"Yes, the Dark Lord will be pleased with his reaction. But what do you think?"

"He's more confused than I thought he would be but he's appropriately furious and he hasn't stopped gossiping with Ron and Ginny. I think I was right."

"Good."

Their hushed conversation ended and Severus lifted the charm, returning to his meal with a glower. Hermione finished her meal in silence and doubled up on dessert when it magically appeared in front of her. She saw Severus cock his eyebrow at her out of the corner of her eye and she turned her head slightly so only he could see her smile.

"Miss Granger, how are you?" Minerva leaned across the small space between her chair and Hermione's shooting another glare at Severus.

Hermione turned to look at the dour man who, after a pause, nodded once. Hermione returned her attention to Minerva. "I'm doing quite splendid, Professor McGonagall, thank you. How was your summer?"

Minerva looked rightly suspicious. "Spent fighting the good fight. We were worried we might not see you again."

Hermione smiled. "I was fine, Professor, and I'm quite healthy."

Hermione waited patiently while McGonagall scrutinized her. She was still thinner than she used to be, but she had gained back a healthy amount of weight living at the Malfoy's. She had no bruises or scars, except the one of her forearm which no one but Severus had seen, and her eyes were clear and sharp, no sign of the Imperius curse or any other meddling with her faculties. And she was wearing fancy new robes. Finally Minerva nodded once.

"I am pleased to see that's true." Minerva's scowl loosened into an almost smile. "It's good to have my star pupil back."

"She is no longer your cub, Minerva."

Minerva's face turned dark again. "She is still a Gryffindor, no matter what nonsense you have done to her."

"Professor, Master Snape has done nothing dark or evil to me, I am here of my own free will."

Severus wondered if Hermione had practiced calling him that, it slipped off her tongue so easily.

Minerva's eyebrows jumped at _master,_ "I know you think so, my dear."

Hermione was suddenly furious at her condescending tone. "I know so, after all I _am_ the brightest witch of my age."

Severus couldn't help his smirk.

"I apologize, Miss Granger, but I have no trust in this murderer. You would be safer staying in the Gryffindor dormitories…"

Severus did not miss the flash in Hermione's eyes when Minerva said _murderer,_ even though he knew that was exactly what he was, he sensed Hermione would defend him, even against her own head of house. It pleased him. "Like I said, Minerva, she is no longer your cub." He said rather proudly this time.

"She is still a Gryffindor and has every right—"

"As headmaster, I say she does not."

"A title you stole!"

"I dare say I earned it."

"I am still her head of house—"

"And I claimed her." Severus said calmly, sipping on the last of his tea.

There was a deathly silent pause between the trio before-

"YOU CLAIMED HER?!" Minerva screeched loud enough, the whole staff table and a few of the students this end of the hall looked up towards them. She lowered her voice, "Just when I thought you could not get any viler, you disgusting man."

"Don't call him—" but Hermione stopped when she felt his grip on her arm.

"Come, Miss Granger, I'll have the elves bring you a second dessert and more tea."

For a moment she looked like she was going to argue, then her form relaxed and she followed Severus out of the hall, student heads turning to watch them as they left out of the large doors. The only acknowledgement Hermione gave to this was a brief flicker of her eyes towards her friends. When they reached the Headmaster's quarters, Severus did as he promised and ordered them tea and her another dessert.

"Honestly, you two bickering over me like some prize."

"Minerva is proud of you and takes your loss personally."

"She's right though, I am still a Gryffindor."

"Yes, but you are not here under her wing, you are under mine."

"Speaking of, why was she so put out about the claim?"

Severus sighed. He had known the one consequence of telling Minerva would be Hermione's curiosity. "Claims were very popular during the first war; this time around, I think my claim over you is only the second or third one." He pinched the bridge of his nose before sipping his tea. "Our claim is very different from a traditional one because you are very much here by your own will, but Minerva doesn't know or believe that."

"Did other, what – pets? – used to be imperioused?"

Severus shook his head. "Thralls were always broken down, completely destroyed and built back up into whatever the master wanted."

"So that's what Professor McGonagall thinks you did to me?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"And what?" He snapped.

"What else does she think?"

He inhaled loudly through his nose. "Thralls were also used to… relieve the master's needs."

"Ah." Hermione took a large swallow of tea. "Is that why you… you know, last month?"

Severus cleared his throat. "No." But there was no way in hell he was going to explain why he did.

"Will we have to?"

"Not unless the Dark Lord goes routing around in my head and expects a show."

It was Hermione's turn to swallow. "I see." She wasn't repulsed by the idea of sleeping with Severus, in fact the idea of having sex with him thrilled her and she had had other dreams like the first one. What did repulse her was the thought of Voldemort seeing that. "So McGonagall also probably thinks we had sex."

"She wouldn't see it that way but yes, that's what she thinks."

Hermione nodded. "Well, I'm going to bed," she said, finishing the last of her dessert. "You should too, but no funny business, Master Snape." She waggled her finger at him and winked, sashaying off to change into her flannels.

Severus found himself partially amused by her jest but his insides churned sickeningly. Even if they got along well enough, he doubted Hermione would willingly have sex with him. Their morning mishap more than a month ago appeared to be a fluke. He sighed and went into his own bathroom to change, he had managed to persuade the castle to give them each a full bathroom to themselves, it was easier for privacy and now neither had to wait for the other to shower, et cetera. After changing and using the facilities, Severus emerged to Hermione already sitting in the bed, a book propped up on her knees.

"Am I supposed to go to classes?"

"We will figure it out in the morning."

"Yes, Master." She said grinning, putting the book down on the bedside table.

"Stop your jokes."

"Fine, only because you commanded it."

Severus rolled his eyes before waving his hand to extinguish the candles, the only light coming from the fire across the room and the moonlight trickling in from the window and making Hermione's skin glow. Severus had a passing thought that she looked quite lovely before dozing off.


	21. Chapter 21

…

CHAPTER TWENY-ONE – IT'S MORE THAN JUST THIS

The staff door to the Great Hall slammed open and silence fell in the hall, everyone's eyes were on Snape as he entered, and then on the woman trailing after him. Nobody knew what to think of that. Snape made his speech and by the time he finished his first sentence, Ron figured it out.

"Bloody hell." He hissed, elbowing Harry and kicking Ginny under the table.

"What?" Ginny snapped.

"That's Hermione, that is!"

Harry and Ginny slowly turned their attention back up to the elegant woman with the lady-like posture, deceptively relaxed with a stiff backbone.

"Merlin's bollocks." Ginny gasped.

Harry's expression was shock and then relief. "So she is alive! I was beginning to think your mother's clock was broken."

"Never, mate." Ron said grinning.

"Shut up you idiots and pay attention, look at her."

The boys looked up again to watch Snape banish the owl podium and were shocked to see Hermione look slightly amused. She followed Snape willingly around the table and sat next to him, digging into her dinner. Harry's face turned to rage.

"What has the greasy bat done to her?" He seethed.

Ginny shook her head, at a loss as the three of them watched the pair engage in conversation, leaned slightly in towards each other.

"Maybe she's imperiused?" Ron suggested.

"McGonagall is sitting right next to her; she would stop it if it were that simple." Ginny snapped.

Whispers rose up around the Great Hall as people realized who the mysterious woman was. Harry decided it took longer for things like this to get around because only about half of Hogwarts was actually here. It was a sad sight.

"YOU CLAIMED HER?!"

McGonagall's exclamation rang out just loud enough to reach the trio's ears and they turned back around to watch Hermione try to speak and Snape stop her, leading her away from the table with a hand on her arm.

"Get your grubby hand off her." Ron grumbled under his breath.

Snape released her of his own accord and she followed him out of the hall, flicking her eyes towards them as she walked by, but other than that, she didn't seem to look away from Snape's back.

"What the bloody hell do you suppose that was about?" Ron asked as soon as the doors of the Great Hall slammed shut.

"What does McGonagall mean claimed?" Harry asked.

"I heard about this," Ginny answered in a low voice, "It was a big deal in the first war, Death Eater's claiming muggleborns and sometimes muggles as slaves."

"That greasy git!" Ron hissed.

"It's not good," Ginny continued, "She'll totally and completely bend at Snape's every will, we can't consider her an ally anymore." She concluded gravely.

"There's no way Hermione would let—"

"She wouldn't have a choice, Ron." Ginny snapped.

SHSHSH

Hermione stretched sleepily and wrinkled her nose at the cold in the air. She lifted her head to glance across the room and noticed the fire was out. She wondered if she woke up before the elves or if they didn't want to light fires for Severus. She groaned and curled back up under the luxurious blankets. After a pause, she skootched backwards until she bumped into Severus and then stayed put, enjoying the extra little heat coming off of him and fell back asleep.

Severus woke as soon as Hermione propped herself up on her elbow and held his breath when she settled back down and scooted closer to him. Shortly after he heard the soft, even breathing of her sleeping and he relaxed. Her body heat felt good and he considered starting a fire in the fire place since it was chilly. Then again, that wouldn't leave him with any excuse to get closer to her. He stared at the back of her head a long time before, as gently as he possibly could, he brushed her hair aside so he could shuffle closer to her without her hairs teasing his nose. He moved closer, just enough so that there was space between them, except for where his knees bumped the back of her legs. She smelled heavenly still, honeysuckle roses and he was reminded instantly of that morning.

Her body had felt so good pressed up against his, warm and supple. Her reckless grinding against him. She had clearly wanted him and he wondered what she had been dreaming that had contributed to their situation. He wondered what she was dreaming now. He huffed when he felt his erection strain towards her. Honestly, being around her was going to getting him dead faster than anything else. His body was desperate for her, but he was going to exercise his fabulous self-control. Out of curiosity, he opened the covers just enough to catch a glimpse of what she was wearing. He ground his teeth. The little black shorts of course. The ones he knew that right now were probably exposing the bottoms of her globes. _For fuck's sake._ He breathed deeply and convinced himself to go back to sleep.

The sun burst into the headmaster's bedroom a few hours later with vengeance. Hermione blinked awake, screwing her face at the bright light. She sighed, burrowing in deeper and covering her face. Something wasn't quite right…. It took Hermione just a fraction too long to realize Severus had snuggled up to her in the night, although his hands were to himself, he was curled tightly against her. Her eyebrows pinched as she realized part of him that was tight against her was quite firm. She giggled. The sound must have pulled Severus from the depths of sleep because she heard him groan and he wiggled closer against her, a hand appearing on her waist. His hips flexed against her, pressing his erection harder against her. She felt him sigh into her hair.

She smiled and shook her head a little, this was insane, laying here spooning with Severus Snape. But she didn't want him to pull away, she was comfortable like this, and the urgency of his erection against her bum reminded her of that morning. It had been delicious, although she had no idea where that bizarre dream of hers had come from. She wanted to feel like that again. Experimentally, she pushed her bum back against Severus and he groaned, his hips flashing forward. She giggled again. She wished she hadn't. As soon as she did, Severus sighed heavily again and she felt him stiffen and start to move away.

"Don't." She said, surprising herself.

She felt him pause in his retreat and she reached a hand back to rest on whatever body part he should reach, she thought maybe his thigh.

He knew she could feel his hard member straining against her, to him it felt almost painful. "Miss Granger—"

"Don't." She repeated. "I'm comfortable." She tried to explain without rolling her arse back against him. It wasn't a lie, but she also wanted to know if he would do the same thing now that they were both fully awake. She wanted him to.

"I should get up Miss Granger."

 _You are up,_ she wanted to say. "Why? It's Sunday, you have no headmasterly duties."

He held his breath, searching for any excuse. "The fire is out."

Hermione sighed exasperatedly and leaned across the bed to grab her wand off the side table. It effectively separated their torsos but it pressed her arse harder against him. She smiled to herself when a sound caught in his throat. She returned to her position against his body and waved her wand vaguely in the direction of the fireplace and a fire roared to life. She did the same towards the windows and the black curtains slammed shut, engulfing them in only fire light.

"There." She said.

"What are you playing at?"

"Playing at?"

"Is this about what I told you last night?"

Hermione sighed and twisted so that Severus could see her face. Their noses were almost touching and it made her heart slam in her chest. "It has nothing to do with that."

Severus stared at her a moment, so close to him, her bright amber eyes unwaveringly locked with his black ones. His erection twitched and he silently cursed it, a small smile played around the corners of her lips. Slowly, his nose caught on to the smell of her want again. It wasn't possible… "You want me." He stated.

"Don't sound so shocked." She teased, mostly to hide her fear that, regardless of what his body was telling her, he didn't return the sentiment.

"Pardon me if I don't understand."

"I think it's pretty simple."

"Maybe it's not."

"What does that mean?"

"What's that muggle mind thing? Where the captive falls in love with the captor?"

"Stockholm syndrome?"

"Yes."

"It that what you think is going on?"

"Highly probable."

"There are flaws to your thinking."

"Such as?"

"Most importantly, you aren't my captor, Bellatrix was. Also, I'm not in love with you, I just want you."

He liked that she turned a little pink in the cheeks as she said that, the color was very becoming on her. Severus stared back at her, trying to determine his next move, what exactly he wanted. He wasn't sure. A terrifying thought occurred to him. He cleared his throat.

"Not to be forward, but erm, are you…" It was embarrassing that he couldn't make himself say it.

"A virgin?"

He blinked his yes.

"No, remember the muggle boy I told you about?"

"Ah. Was he your only?"

"Yes, although I'm not sure he counts."

"What, pray tell, does that even mean?"

She turned a darker shade of red and he loved it. So did his cock. He closed his eyes and tried to focus on her answer.

"Well, I never, erm, orgasmed." Severus almost didn't hear the last word, she mumbled it so quietly.

"Was he dreadful or just didn't care?" Severus didn't know why he cared so much. Maybe because he was buying himself time.

"Probably both." Hermione mumbled.

"Selfish prick." Severus muttered.

"Indeed he was. In many ways."

Severus thought about their conversation that felt so long ago, about the muggle boy who she tried to avoid the war with and it turned into her own private war. "Did he ever force you?"

"No. Although I think if I had let it go on, it might have gotten to that level."

"I see." He wanted to say that he was sorry, but the words wouldn't form on his lips. Maybe because he knew their inadequacy. He looked at her across the small space between them, so very close. He had so many questions for her, but even now, this, it seemed too intimate, too much. He had the very strange thought that maybe they were friends, even if his body wanted more. It had been so long since he had a friend outside of the circle of sociopaths he had gotten himself into he couldn't remember what spending time with someone so normal was like. Was it just like this?

"How many people have you—" She didn't finish her sentence. He wondered if it was awkward for her to ask it.

Severus tried to think. He had somehow managed to finagle his way out of participating in most of the revels, being a useful spy had its perks. "Five."

"Did you love any of them?"

The question stung him in ways she couldn't fathom. He pulled away from her to lie on his back, but she turned with him, placing a hand on his chest, her knee overlapping his. No, he hadn't. At one time he had thought he was infatuated with one of Lucius' friend's younger sister, but the flame had fizzled out and he realized in retrospect they had been using each other. He had never gotten to lie with the one he had really loved. The regret burned him.

"No."

"Have you loved?"

"Enough."

He flung the blankets back and leapt to his feet, effectively dislodging Hermione from his person. He strode over to his bathroom and shut the door, leaning over the sink and letting his hair fall forward over his face. He assumed one day it wouldn't cause him great pain to talk about the one person he had loved, but her killer was still alive and still controlled his life, her son was in constant danger. His patronus was still a doe.

Hermione watched, confused, as Severus launched himself from the bed and disappeared. She realized she must have touched a nerve and she wondered why he was so sensitive about the topic. She turned over in the bed so her back was to his bathroom and she could watch the flames in the fireplace dance if she leaned on her pillow just right.


	22. Chapter 22

I apologize for the wait everyone, this week has been busy and my muse is suffering. But I hope you enjoy!

…

CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO – SECRET NOTES

It was decided that Hermione would only attend certain classes. It would look poorly if her face was never seen around after the flashy show at the opening feast. So Hermione went to herbology, care of magical creatures, ancient runes, and arithmacy. Severus had snarkily told her he would instruct her in potions and defense but by the end of the first week of classes, she had barely seen him except to sleep. She decided to tell herself that he wasn't avoiding her and that with all of the new things happening around the castle, he was just busy. Hermione got afternoons to herself which was really nice, so she read, spent time in the library, and walked around the grounds. She didn't really have anyone to socialize with; anyone fighting the good fight seemed scared of her and anyone else, well, they seemed amused that she had been claimed. Hermione wanted to spend her weekend doing something different but the possibility was remote.

"Severus?"

"Yes?" He did not close the book he was looking at but she noticed his eyes stopped moving.

"I think some of the students want to start up Dumbledore's Army again, I heard some whispers."

This time he did close his book and looked at her. "That's a dangerous idea."

"Naturally, but that won't stop them. I want to help."

Severus' eyebrows rose. "Help how?"

"Keep them hidden from the Carrows, help with spells."

He looked at her a long time. "I won't dissuade you from this will I?"

She shook her head.

Severus sighed heavily. "Fine. Just be careful, and keep me updated."

"Yes, sir."

He scowled at the playful way she said sir, but his heart wasn't in it. He had no idea how Hermione was keeping her sense of humour, her joy. She was stronger than he thought perhaps.

"And we wills start with your other lessons on Monday."

Hermione beamed at him. "So what are we doing this weekend?"

"We?"

She nodded again. "It's not like I currently have anyone else to talk to."

He pinched his lips. "I was going to go make sure the Carrows aren't setting up torture devices in the dungeons."

"I see."

"Go try and work with your friends while you have the weekend. Earning their trust will take time."

She sighed. "I suppose you're right. Come to breakfast with me and then we can split off into out duties."

Severus thought about protesting but he realized if she hadn't suggested breakfast he would neglect eating probably until dinner. It was a horrible habit of his. He suddenly felt looked after and it was a strange feeling. Severus nodded his assent and they both got up to dress. Despite the claim status, they walked companionably side-by-side down to the Great Hall, through the staff entrance, to the table. They ate, mumbling quietly together, until they were quite full and Severus insisted he was "too busy to lounge about like an old hen". They walked out together, many eyes on them, Severus heading down towards the dungeons once the doors of the Great Hall slammed shut behind them and Hermione weaving her way hesitantly to Gryffindor tower. She paused outside of the portrait of the fat lady who eyed her warily, but had to open up when Hermione told her the password Severus had given her.

Only a few people looked up when the portrait swung open but soon everyone was looking at her. She swallowed and tried to smile.

"How'd you get in?" Seamus bit out.

"The password."

"Hermione?" Ron asked, moving towards her with Harry and Ginny in tow.

"Hey Ron," she smiled, "Good to see you."

"What did Snape send you here for?" Ginny asked, drawing her wand.

"Snape?"

"You're claimed, everyone in the school knows it." Harry explained.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yes but it's not what you all think. I'm here willingly and Snape has nothing to do with it."

"But he controls you." Ron said rather pompously, crossing his arms as if he hadn't just been happy to see her.

"Not while I'm alive he doesn't." Hermione replied, "And I'm here to help."

"Help with what?"

"Dumbledore's Army. I know you all want to create it again. But you'll have to be careful at first. If the Carrows get a whiff of any kind of resistance starting they'll shut it down right away, but if you start quietly then build up, they won't know what hit them."

"Why would you want to help us?" Ginny asked.

"Because, we have to win, and there's only so much the Order can do."

"I want to let you help us, Hermione, but it's going to take time for us to trust you aren't under Snape's control." Harry spoke up.

Hermione smiled. "That's all that I can expect."

Hermione spent Saturday doing her best to provide the information she could, listening intently to what people would tell her. She spent that evening researching ways for everyone to communicate secretly, trying to combine the concept of the Marauders Map with the coins she had made fifth year.

"If you can charm the pieces to take in a finger print instead of a verbal password it will be more secure." Severus suggested, looking over her shoulder.

Hermione turned her head to look up at him, her frazzled hair tickling her face. "Oh. That's smart."

He cocked his eyebrow at her and smirked. "How many will you make to start?"

"Seventeen, that includes one for me and one for you."

"That's not a lot."

"We have only been here a week."

Severus left her to work on her spells and after a time she approached him, sitting at the headmaster's desk – it still looked weird to her – and handed him a slip of parchment, which she held between the edges of her robe. He took it from her and felt a little trill of magic course in his hand.

"Give it back then," she directed and he did. He saw her blink a few times and give back the parchment, and after a few seconds she grinned. "It's perfect!"

"What did you do?"

"I used your finger print idea, so whoever touches the parchment first has access to whatever message is written there. Then I charmed it so anyone else who touches it gets confused and only knows that they have to give the person back."

His eyebrows shot up and the corners of his lips twitched so she knew he was impressed.

"Ours have a separate special connection so if you write my name before your message it will only go to me and vise-versa."

"Why are you giving me access?"

"It's easier than reporting back to you and as long as you don't write to anyone, no one will know."

He nodded.

SHSHSH

Sunday saw Hermione meeting the small group at the Room of Requirement. She carefully passed everyone a parchment and explained their charm. People were impressed and spent a long time playing with them and testing them out. Harry smiled at her a few times in a familiar way and she knew she was on a path to earning their trust. At the end of the meeting she hung back and asked for Ron and Harry to wait.

"What is it?" Ron asked.

"Can we spend the evening hanging out here for a little, I've missed my friends."

Harry and Ron exchanged a glance and on cue the Room of Requirement shifted into a cozy living room, fire, tea, and all. Hermione smiled, knowing that the Room changing meant they wanted to stay. The three of them sat in the chairs around the fire and took their cups of tea.

"So what happened?" Harry asked her.

"Bellatrix took Sever- Severus and me hostage." She decided being honest included calling Severus by his name, like she always did. "She thought that he was a traitor to Voldemort and that I was somehow a part of it."

" _Severus?"_ Ron hissed but Harry elbowed him.

"We were locked up in some abandoned house for most of the summer, if I hadn't been ready for an emergency at any time, we probably would have starved to death out there. She tortured us for information." Taking a deep, uneasy breath, Hermione rolled up the sleeve of her robe to show the _Mudblood_ carved into her skin, clearly healed but still a somewhat angry pink. "We didn't tell her anything and eventually Voldemort came to the house looking for Severus. He basically told Bellatrix she was a daft fool and to release Severus in a week."

"How come you're still not locked up then?" Ron interrupted.

"He claimed her." Harry said quietly, as if realizing something.

Hermione nodded. "As snarky as Severus is, he isn't pure evil. He claimed me to save my life and keep me protected." It was the first time she had said as much out loud and the importance of it hit her in the chest. "A week later Bellatrix and Mrs. Malfoy came to let us out. Severus bought me a new wand and we stayed at Malfoy Manor for a little under a month until we came here."

"Sounds awful." Ron said, wrinkling his nose.

"More boring than anything." Hermione admitted. "And I hated that I couldn't do anything to help out here."

"Ginny told us about claiming," Harry continued in his low voice, "You're basically his puppet."

"I'm a thrall by name only," Hermione explained, "Severus didn't break me down into nothing and build me back up in the way he wanted."

"Then why do you call him that? And what's with the clothes?" Ron grumbled, eying her elaborate black robes.

"Maintaining the imgae." Hermione shrugged. "And after being locked in a small space together for so long _professor_ just didn't really fit anymore."

"It's bloody weird."

"I don't disagree, Ron, but it's part of my reality now."

Ron still seemed to be chewing over it all but Hermione got the feeling Harry was understanding this much better. "Come to the common room Friday night if you can, I want to tell you something."

Hermione nodded and smiled. It felt good to be around her friends again.


	23. Chapter 23

**Warning:** Lemony bits! And related language

…

CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE – MEETINGS, GOSSIP, AND NEED

Hermione woke Monday morning feeling significantly better about life. She hadn't realized how much she had missed her friends until the three of them just sat down to talk. Hermione knew they still didn't trust her one-hundred percent and that was okay, at least they were going to give her a chance. She also woke up with Severus fitted against her back again, his hands still to himself but she could feel his breath in her hair and the way his larger body guarded her back from the cold.

"Good morning," she whispered, smiling.

"Morning." He grumbled back.

"It's chilly this morning."

"I never had a fire last night."

"How do you stand that?"

She felt the tiny tensing of muscles she knew were his shoulders shrugging.

"I should start wearing flannels I guess."

"Don't dream of it." He growled in her ear, pressing his hips forward.

She had been politely ignoring his erection but now that he had brought it up directly, she let her breath catch at the combination of his smooth voice and the pressure of his hard member against her. She experimentally rolled her hips back, appreciating the length of him rubbing between her arsecheeks. Severus hissed through his teeth and his hand lashed out to grip her hip so he could grind against her in response.

"Do you like the shorts?" She asked breathlessly but the innocent curiosity got broken up with sensual pauses as they ground against each other without rhythm, their bodies straining and frantic.

 _The fucking shorts._ How could he not like them? They were thin and barely covered her round arse. It took him everything in his power not to picture her in them all day long; he would never get a break from the excruciating erection he always got near her. To answer her question, Severus moved his hand from her hip to her arse, grabbing and kneading one side, palming the indecent amount of flesh the went uncovered by the shorts, pushing his fingers up past the hem to touch as much of her naked skin as he could. Her tiny panting sounds were driving him insane and he thrust powerfully against her, his hand snaking forward under the shorts and between the backs of her thighs to her heat.

Hermione gasped, her body jerking, trying to press hard enough back against his cock to find relief and simultaneously trying to expose more of herself to him. Severus groaned, pressing his face into her neck. She was so wet; the heat spreading from her pussy was like wildfire. He rammed his fingers into her depth and between her cries and the pleasure that shot straight from his fingers to his cock, he thought they both would cum. Severus growled at the idea, he already cum in his briefs once grinding up against her arse, he wasn't going to do it again.

Severus moved his hand from between her thighs to free his straining member from the brutal confines of his briefs and groaned when bare flesh met bare flesh; he thought the sensation might make him blind with need. And she was _so ready_ for him, wiggling against him and panting. Severus fumbled with her shorts, trying to find a way past them and shouted, pushing away from her to the other side of the bed, flat on his back.

There was a pause before Hermione flipped over to look at him concerned, "Severus?"

"I've been summoned." He growled, and this time his voice was pure rage.

Hermione looked down at his left forearm that he was clutching tightly and jumped out of the bed, snatching her wand, summoning his robes and mask to fall on the bed. "Go to him, it's about Harry right?"

"Yes." He hissed, tumbling out of the bed to magic on the Death Eater robes; he didn't have time right now to deal with all of the buttons and such. He stormed across the room to the fire place, took a handful of floo powder, and turned to look at Hermione for a long moment. She approached him, holding out the mask he had forgotten on the bed. He took it and tucked it under his arm.

"I'll hold down the fort." Hermione tried to joke, her lips twitching into a partial smile.

Severus' lips pressed together and he tossed the floo powder and turned into the green flames, disappearing. Hermione stared at the empty fire place for a minute before getting dressed and heading down to the Great Hall early for breakfast.

SHSHSH

Hermione was done with classes by the time Severus returned from his meeting and although the grounds were alight with the bright afternoon sun, Severus looked exhausted as he slid into the Great Hall for lunch through the staff door, arriving somewhat late. Heads turned to look at him but only Hermione kept her gaze steady on him.

"What's going on?" Hermione whispered.

Severus glanced up and waved his hand to put a silencing charm around them. "He wanted to know about Potter and was pleased by how upset he was about you."

"What else?" She demanded.

"The Carrows said Potter has been sulking about and will be relatively easy to apprehend whenever the Dark Lord pleases."

"What game is he playing, leaving Harry alive?"

"He wants Potter to see how powerful he can be before he kills him. It's vain and I'm certain will give the light an advantage. The meeting lasted so long because other spies in other places had nothing good to report, lots of cruciatuses were passed around."

Hermione shuddered. "Were you-?"

"No. Not this time." After Severus removed the silencing charm around them and took a swallow of tea he said, "After lunch we will start your other lessons."

SHSHSH

Minerva passed the tea out to her guests with a wave of her wand, settling back into her armchair with a nervous clearing of her throat. "Thank you all for being here."

"Naturally, Minerva, we've quite the problem on our hands." Filius Flitwick said.

"Four spies among us, not counting the students." Pamona Sprout said, sipping her tea.

"Four?" Hagrid questioned, "surely you don' mean—"

"Miss Granger, yes Hagrid." Minerva interrupted. "We all know Severus has claimed her and we all know what that means."

"I haven't even heard of thralls being made since the last war." Filius quipped.

"Well, now we all know one personally." Pamona sighed.

"And how do you know it's true?" Poppy cut in.

"The two of them knock heads and whisper under silencing charms at every meal. And I swear to you I saw Severus smiled once." Minerva seethed.

"She follows him everywhere, doesn't look even a touch bothered by it." Pamona said, "We all know Severus isn't the greatest company."

"Besides," Filius squeaked, "I am fairly certain a bright girl like her wouldn't willingly follow Dumbledore's murderer."

There was silence for a moment after that.

"I don' believe it one bit." Hagrid grumbled. "There's summat goin' on we don' know bout."

"I agree," Sybill said airily, waving her cup at the group, "with the half-giant. Some things that look dark aren't always so…"

The group stared at her.

"For someone who _predicts_ a lot of dark omens and deaths, that's quite upbeat, Sybill." Poppy muttered, raising her eyebrow.

"Don't get me wrong dear, death does surround the pair, but they themselves are not darkness."

Everyone exchanged looks, glancing between Sybill and each other, not particularly sure what to say or what that meant.

"So what do we do?" Pamona asked helpfully.

"We need to keep an eye on Miss Granger," Minerva said, "And we need to make sure no one gets close to Mr. Potter while he is here, he's practically in a trap."

"If indeed Miss Granger is a thrall, it is to be expected that she and Severus are engaging in... intercourse." Poppy said quietly.

"Rape, you mean," Minerva spat, "I did try to convince Miss Granger to return to Gryffindor tower but Severus intervened the first time and the second Miss Granger suggested that was not in anyone's best interest."

"That's vague and disconcerting." Pamona twittered.

"It is indeed." Responded Filius. "Do we have other options?"

Minerva sighed. "With the government overrun with Death Eaters I'm afraid not. There's no one to report Severus to."

Each person glanced into their tea cup, some looking over to stare at the fire. It seemed too much was going wrong.

SHSHSH

Hermione stood by the cauldron with her fists on her hips and her legs spread apart, giving a deadly glare to the innocently simmering potion, not minding the tendrils of frizzy hair that danced across her face or the sheen of sweat across her forehead. Severus thought she looked ravishing, although, he had also had the same thought when she had been hunched over the cutting board for the fourth time that day, her hair a bloody wreck, muttering to herself, her trousers spattered with potions ingredients that had artfully gotten past her smock, and her robes bunched in odd places. Merlin help him.

"Do I _ever_ have to make that potion again?" She seethed.

"Not for a long time I would assume."

"Is that the easiest potion you're going to teach me this semester?"

"One of the hardest, actually." Severus said, standing up from his stool and prowling towards her. "I wanted to start you out tough to see how you learn under pressure and to know just how much I will have to fix."

She scoffed. "And?"

Severus paused, toying with her, looking down his nose at the potion. "Some of your technique is lacking but the results are adequate."

Hermione let out a breath. "Thank you." She said, loosening the stiffness of her stance.

He cocked and eyebrow and put a stasis charm on the potion, he would bottle it later. "Why don't you clean up? It's almost time for dinner and you might frighten the children."

Hermione shot him a death glare and he smirked although he was certain real murder was in her eyes. If a potion could be killed, Hermione would have done this one in several times. She stomped out of the lab and into the hall, crossing straight across the bedroom to her bathroom and slammed the door. Severus' lips twitched and he smirked. Really, her potion had turned out perfectly, eventually. She had struggled with preparing the ingredients correctly but he was impressed she figured it out by the fourth try. By the time Hermione emerged from the shower, her mood seemed greatly improved and she wandered across the room, running her fingers through her wet hair, to pick out clean robes for dinner. Severus cleared his throat.

"What?" She said, her mind only partially returning from its musings.

He cocked an eyebrow and blatantly surveyed her form. He was pleased when she blushed.

"I live here too." She snapped, but it didn't have quite the impact she was going for, what with her standing in her towel with messy wet hair in front of the closet.

"I'm not complaining." He smirked, pretending to return to his notes.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Perv." She mumbled and grabbed her robes, returning to the bathroom. As she changed she shouted out past the door, "I'll be at the library late to work on an essay for runes." She came out of the bathroom, fixing her hair in a loose braid.

"Just keep an eye out for the Carrows on your way back."

"Naturally." She said as they left the rooms and headed to the Great Hall.

They ate mostly in silence, Hermione noticing the other professors whispering and glancing her way. She wondering what they were discussing and had the uneasy feeling they were talking about her and Severus. She didn't like it. At the end of the meal, they left together, Severus going one way to do a patrol before retiring for the night, and Hermione to the library. Severus paused in one hall where he could watch Hermione start for the library corridor, her book bag slung over one shoulder.

After his rounds, Severus returned to his rooms to shower. The hot water helped to relax his tense muscles and he thought about what else would _really_ help him. He thought of Hermione's small hands gripping his shoulders and running her palms down his arms and back up, the teasing smile he liked to think was reserved only for him, the image of her in that towel. He closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against his right arm where he leaned against the wall. The way she had stood proudly and defiantly after tackling the potion. He thought back to the morning, how utterly close he had been to having her, and groaned at his painful erection. He gripped his shaft and wondered at all of the ways he could take her; the towel came back to mind, standing by the potions bench with wet hair as she sorted ingredients, it would be so easy to come up behind her, free his cock and grind up against her arse through the measly protection of the towel. Severus' breathing picked up as he stroked himself, twisting his palm over the leaking head. He could push her shoulders down so she bent over that table, scattering the ingredients, and he wouldn't even have to lift the towel to thrust into her from behind, but he would anyway, just so he could see her arse jiggle with every thrust. She would shout and keen for him, coming all over his cock as she gasped his name. Severus grunted as he thrust his hips into his orgasm, his cum shooting out in spidery tendrils against the shower wall. Severus stood there a long moment, his spent cock in his hand, catching his breath. _Fuck._ Hermione Granger was going to kill him. He hoped next time she was bloody well ready for him, because he was wasting too damn much seed day dreaming about her when she was right here with him all the time, and more than wanting to receive him.


	24. Chapter 24

Sorry for the delay! For some reason the FF server wasn't letting me into my profile to publish for the last few days. Enjoy!

…

CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR – THE NEW D.A.

Unfortunately for Severus, the next week was too busy and exhausting for him to put any real effort into his plan to take Hermione, although the thought never left him, and he considered bending her over the potions bench in his lab each time they brewed but the potions were too sensitive, he thought about skipping meals just to mount her in the morning instead of eating, of ramming into her against a wall in an alcove instead of lunch. However, the meals they did skip weren't for pleasure and Hermione insisted on breakfast. Severus spent most of his time trying to convince the Carrows, and sometimes Filch, that various intense torture methods – or even the killing curse – were not acceptable forms of punishment. He also seemed to spend a great deal of time avoiding putout professors and Hermione had told him she was definitely being followed on occasion – Flitwick was surprisingly terrible at sneaking about.

Friday night, Hermione skipped dinner to meet the boys in the common room. She gave the suspicious fat lady the password and entered to see the boys plus Ginny. She smiled at them and they crossed the room to say hello.

"What's the plan?" Hermione asked.

"We need to get to the Room of Requirement to talk."

"Now?" Hermione asked.

"Yes." Ginny snapped.

"We will have to use a secret passage. Alecto patrols the main hall between here and there every Friday during dinner."

"How do you know?" Harry asked.

"Severus gave me access to all of the Carrows and Filches patterns and plans for patrol."

Ron shrugged, "Works for me."

Ginny gave Hermione a suspicious look but led them out of the common room and through the passage that would take them the back way to the Room. The Room of Requirement welcomed them into another sitting room type setting, although it felt almost like an office to Hermione.

"We need to be sure you won't betray us." Harry stated.

"I never would. How can I prove it?"

The other three nodded at each other and Ginny pulled out a tiny vial. Hermione knew what it was immediately and swallowed. She hoped they would mostly avoid the topic of Severus, there were definitely some things going on there that she didn't want to tell them and that they definitely didn't want to know. Hermione nodded and put out her hand, Ginny handed her the vial. Hermione took a deep breath and downed the veritaserum in one swallow.

"Where'd you get the potion?" Hermione asked.

"Slughorn." Harry said.

Hermione smiled at him and giggled, "Naturally."

"Hermione," Ginny said seriously, "Are you in anyway under the influence of Severus Snape's command."

"No."

"Will you tell him anything we say at this meeting?" Harry asked.

"Maybe."

The trio looked at each other and back to Hermione. "Explain."

"If I think it can help you, I will tell him the vague details. If I don't think it will help you, I won't tell him."

"Why would you tell him anything at all?" Ron grumbled.

"I trust him." Hermione said simply.

"How can you?" Ron said angrily.

Hermione looked at him, her slightly out of focus eyes made him uncomfortable. "He saved my life and by placing a false claim on me, he has also protected from Death Eaters every moment of every day."

"Protected?" Ginny asked, kicking Ron's shin to shut him up.

"A thrall can never be touched or spoken to by another Death Eater without the master's permission."

"Are you a thrall?" Harry asked.

"By name only. Like I told you before, Severus never harmed me and we maintain an image for my protection."

"Would Snape ever give another Death Eater permission?" Ginny asked.

"Only if Voldemort demanded it. But even then, he's smart; he would find a way around it if there was one."

The trio seemed satisfied although not convinced. "I'm going to tell you my plan then Hermione," Harry said.

"It's a bloody awful plan!" Ron jested.

Ginny elbowed him but said, "Eh Ron's not wrong."

Harry made a sour face and Hermione giggled. The evening was spent listening to Harry's plan – Hermione didn't think it was _completely_ terrible- and laughing and spending time together. It was clear the trio was confused about how to react to Hermione's answers, but there was no doubt she had been telling the truth, and that did warm them up to her. They returned to the common room late, Hermione weaving them around traps the Carrows had set and Filch's patrol. Hermione was exhausted but emotionally sated when she returned to her and Severus' rooms, smiling as she changed into her pajamas – her lips twisting devilishly as she pulled on the shorts. She felt a certain amount of surprise at how ok she was in the midst of this war. Severus woke up the minute she pulled back the covers.

"You're late, witch." He grumbled.

"It was a good time, I'll tell you in the morning."

As soon as she was settled, Severus moved towards her in the bed. He wasn't a cuddler but he wanted to be as close to this damned she-devil as possible. He suddenly remembered his unsuccessful plan.

"Are you tired?" He mumbled into her hair as she wiggled back against him. Bloody tease.

"Not particularly."

"Good." He growled.

Hermione giggled, turning towards him, "Severus Snape, you sound like you have something up your sleeve."

"For the entire week."

"Oh really?"

"Yes."

"Like what?"

"I'll show you every idea." He flexed his hips against her.

"There's more than one?"

"Infinite. No more questions."

She huffed out a partial laugh but turned onto her back and she swore Severus looked like he was about to pout. "Severus…"

"Yes?"

She turned a dark shade of pink. "I'm scared?"

"Of what?" He asked, bewildered.

She motioned vaguely between them.

"Us?"

"Well, you." He cocked an eyebrow at her and she slapped a hand over her face, "No not like that, like how you make my body feel."

"That bad?" He was jesting but she could hear a hint of worry.

"Only if you count too much good as bad."

"I'm really afraid you've lost me, Hermione."

She sighed. "Remember when I told you I never… orgasmed… with the muggle boy."

His nostrils flared. "Yes."

"Well, I've never actually, ahem, orgasmed at all. Until that morning at Malfoy Manor."

He stared hard at her. "You aren't serious."

"I'm afraid so."

"Not even when you…"

She shrugged, "I can't seem to do it. My body gets so close to the edge and right before I think something is going to happen it just… fades away."

"So never?"

"Never."

He stared at her a long moment more. "So you're scared because you feel good around me?"

She nodded. "It's intense."

Severus sighed. "Go to sleep witch, this is a serious problem that needs more than a quick fuck to deal with."

Hermione giggled. "Cursing sounds good on you."

"Don't get used to it."

"Yes, sir."

"Go to sleep."

"Yes, sir."

"Hermione…"

She laughed and curled back into her side so Severus could wrap around her.

SHSHSH

Hermione's weekend was spent helping the trio plan their escape from the castle and building up the rebel group. Hermione made more charmed parchment sheets to pass out and helped teach people to fight, including some of the easier stuff Severus had been helping her learn. She decided not to tell him Harry's plan after all, certain that once the Dark Lord found out Harry escaped, if Severus knew about it before hand he would be severely punished.

Several weeks continued as such, busy weekdays, and even busier weekends. The new D.A. was a raging success and people were mostly learning very quickly, determined to be strong enough to actually help fight the war. It was quietly decided that Neville and Luna would take over control once Harry, Ron, and Ginny left, and Hermione would continue to help however she could. Neville broke into Severus' office to steal the sword of Gryffindor, which Severus stopped, but told Hermione it wasn't the real one anyway. Harry decided, at the end of the fourth week, that they needed to escape within the next few days. Hermione relayed what Severus had told her, that the real sword was at the Malfoy's somewhere and that she and Severus had discovered one of the horcruxes was in Bellatrix's vault in Gringotts.

On a Wednesday night, after Hermione has graciously slipped Alecto Carrow a sleeping potion and Severus kept Amycus preoccupied, Hermione, along with Neville, helped the trio slip out of the common room and through the many hallways to the front door. Hermione stopped them nearby, just out of sight until exactly 2am when Severus said he would make sure there was enough of a crack in the wards for Hermione to work some magic and get them out. At 2am she felt the disjointed slip of magic and knew it was Severus' wards cracking. She stepped out and blasted effective counter curses Severus had taught her particularly for this moment and waved at the rest of the group to follow her. Outside, some awkward good-bye hugs were had as well as some sincere thank yous, and the trio ran for the forest where they could disapparate.

"Can I ask you something, Hermione?"

"Always, Neville."

She followed him back inside to an abandoned classroom. She was curious as he led them to some of the hairs in a far corner where it was too dark to see. Neville looked around at the door and pulled out the Marauder's Map.

"I didn't let Harry and Ron know I had this because they would demand it back, and I didn't want them to see what I did."

"Why not?" She already knew what he had seen.

"Because it would make them furious and distract them, especially Ron, and they didn't need that."

"Thank you, that's really wise of you Neville."

"So you live with Snape?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

She shrugged. "I think in some ways its habit, that's how it was all summer for us."

"The house where Bellatrix trapped you."

"Yes, but also in some ways I think he's keeping me out of harm's way."

"That doesn't sound like him."

Hermione smiled knowingly, "He's definitely a snarky bastard, Neville, but there's a genuine human in there too."

"What about him killing Dumbledore?"

Hermione sighed. "There is a complex story surrounding that, and I'm afraid it's not my story to tell."

"But you trust him anyway? I mean, I know you do, Ginny told me about the veritaserum, but I want to hear it."

"I do trust him. I think- I think he's my friend, Neville, and it's really weird but it's really good."

Neville chuckled nervously. "Honestly, you're probably a bit bonkers but you seem alright and you've been a great help to the D.A. I know they never said it Hermione, but I know sometimes words are important; I trust you."

"You don't think I've been brainwashed?" Hermione laughed nervously.

Neville shrugged. "No, you're too much yourself to be controlled by anyone else, especially him. It's you in there." He said, gesturing at her head.

"That means a lot, Neville, thank you."

SHSHSH

Severus slipped away from the abandoned classroom before either of them left. _He was her friend;_ the statement rang in his ears and gave him a strange feeling. A combination of positives and negatives. He liked the concept of having a friend, and of any of them out there, he was certain Hermione was the best of them. But he seemed to be on a similar track with her as Lily. Granted, he didn't love Hermione, but he _wanted_ her, which made things equally as messy. Did that mean he would have to choose between sleeping with her and being her friend? It didn't appear so, although, Severus knew he had never really been good with the whole friends thing, so who was he to judge?

Severus retreated to the room and hoped he could pretend to be asleep when Hermione returned, or maybe actually asleep. Hermione returned not long after him and snuck about quietly as she changed and brushed her teeth, before slipping into the bed. She gingerly scooted closer to him and sighed, totally worn out.

"You aren't asleep, are you?" She asked.

"How'd you know?"

"You're tense and your breathing is shallow."

"How observant."

"I know I am," she teased. Hermione wriggled some more to press her back against Severus but when he stayed tense and didn't respond she turned to her other side to face him. "What's going on?"

"Nothing."

"You really can't fool me."

"Fine, I don't want to talk about it."

She huffed. "Too bad."

He turned his head to look at her. "Trying to figure out where sex would fit into this."

Hermione snorted, "What now?"

"We are companionable, friendly even. Our various knowledge make us mutual beneficial to each other's efforts. Sex makes it complicated."

"How?" She asked, propping herself up on her elbow to see him better.

"Even sex without strings attached, has strings. Whether it be emotions, abuse of power, the dynamic of one person using the other, the dichotomy will change."

Hermione was silent for a moment, watching the stiff movements of his sallow face, admiring the contrast of his black hair on the pale grey sheets. "And you are afraid of that."

"I have never been a good friend, and more than that I have never chosen good friends. Unfortunately in this situation, the latter is irrelevant and the former is a problem."

Hermione looked at him very seriously, reaching out to rest her hand on his chest. It was ironic to her that the gesture seemed intimate after their reckless bedroom shenanigans. "We've been stuck with each other for nearly five months now and you have never been a bad friend, not in my book."

"Not even when I insulted your hair?"

Hermione looked at him confused for a minute then laughed, "Oh yes, at the Malfoy's, I believe you called it ghastly, and no, not even then."

Severus evaluated her face. She was being truthful and he didn't understand it. Why didn't that comment make her angry? Why didn't she dwell on it? He had thought about it often, full of regret with his stomach twisting. "I see." He said, just to say something, but he didn't think he saw at all.


	25. Chapter 25

Sorry about the long delay, not only was I busy, I had insane writer's block.

I cured it by reading Harry Potter and the Cursed Child. My heart didn't need it, but my writing did!

…

CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE – TIMES LIKE THIS

November came with frigid air and a dusting of snow. It also came with a summons from the Dark Lord. It was midday about, just at the tail end of lunch, when Severus' arm seared. He glanced at Hermione who joined him in a rapid march out of the Great Hall and out of the main doors to the grounds.

"Where are we going?"

"You need to come with me this time; I will transfigure your robes once we get there."

Hermione swallowed but did not respond as Severus wrapped one of his arms around hers and took them away from Hogwarts with a loud _crack._ They appeared at the edge of the familiar Malfoy Manor gardens, where Severus transfigured both of their robes, his to his regular Death Eater ones, and hers into a similar set of loose, black robes with a hood she could pull up over her face. They walked up the path to the door in anticipatory silence, both of their shoulder muscles tense. Inside were so many Death Eaters, Hermione felt fear rise up and wrap its talons around her throat. Many wore their hoods, a few had their faces entirely exposed, and much fewer wore masks under their hoods. Hermione was surprised to see Draco in the corner and realized he hadn't gone back to Hogwarts like she had expected. She wanted to ask questions but it was not the time or place. Instead, she followed Severus to the darkest corner of the room where she could hide nicely in the shadows and waited.

The Dark Lord swept into the room like curling smoke and Hermione was stunned to watch as just his presence made the room fall silent in a wave, each figure turned to face him where he stood momentarily on a platform and then sat down. He looked furious. Hermione shivered at the glare he distributed around the room. Nothing about tonight would go well. She knew it.

"Not only—" Voldemort paused dramatically in a rather Severus like way, "did Harry escaped Hogwarts without my notice, he has now broken into Gringotts and stolen from dear Bellatrix." He stood up suddenly, his robes flying out and curling back around him. "I HAVE THREE OF YOU STATIONED AT HOGWARTS AND NONE OF YOU ALERTED ME!" Voldemort roared and many in the room flinched, including Hermione.

Suddenly very afraid for Severus' safety, Hermione stepped closer to him, standing almost in front of him, their arms knocking. She was surprised that with almost no movement from their cloaks, he slipped a hand towards her and squeezed her wrist. She wasn't sure if it was a confirmation of her fear or if it was supposed to be comforting. She supposed it was both. Voldemort summoned the Carrows forward and admonished them for being so lacking, as his eyes and ears, they seemed both deaf and blind. The Dark Lord crucioed Alecto and while his sister writhed and screamed, Amycus tried to buy himself freedom from the curse by telling the Dark Lord about the resurrected student army but that only cost him more pain since Severus had told Voldemort ages ago.

After the Carrows had been removed from the floor at his feet, the Dark Lord's deadly eyes turned towards the dark corner where Severus and Hermione were standing. He beckoned. Severus began to walk forward but the Dark Lord stopped him and told Severus to bring his bitch too. Severus made his way up to the front of the room at a steady pace; Hermione trailing after him with her head down, glad the hood hid her face. Hermione stopped when Severus' shoes in front of her stopped, and silently prayed Severus wouldn't get tortured. She didn't know if she could see that.

"Severus, my dearest servant, tell me, why did you not alert me to Harry's escape?"

"I was not aware of it myself until sometime later. I no longer teach the boy."

"Are you not headmaster? Did you not miss him at meals? _Did you not feel him slip past your wards_?"

"I was not paying attention, my lord."

"No!" Voldemort seethed, "you were not! I have thought a long time about how to punish you, Severus, but see, unlike you, I am perceptive." He punctuated the last three words with venom. It gave Hermione chills.

Severus bowed his head. "I deserve whatever punishment you have chosen for me, my lord, I am ready."

"Are you?" Voldemort hissed, cocking his head and standing up again. "I don't think you heard me when I said I was perceptive."

"My lord?"

" _My lord?"_ Voldemort mocked. "Crucio!"

"No!"

Hermione heard the words at the same time and looked up to see the reddish light coming right for her. It was like nothing she had ever experienced. Her head was thrown back and her neck bent at an unnatural angle, her bones felt like fire, like poison was burning them through, her insides and outsides were switching places and her insides were molten, spilling all over the floor, her ribs were shattering away from her sternum, her lungs were opened so she could not breathe, her legs spasmed and jerked, their muscles felt as if they were being cut cord by cord, her head had been smashed like a watermelon, her eyes exploding and her brains splattering the floor, the podium, Severus' robes, Voldemort's robes, fingers were being bent and curled backwards until her arms were rolled up by her ears in a coil, but death wouldn't come to her, it was so far away, standing somewhere near her, laughing, the only relief she could find were cool hands pressing against her forearms (how, when her arms weren't even arms anymore?), and a familiar voice that would have made her insides churn if her insides weren't her outsides and currently being stepped in.

Suddenly it stopped.

Echoes of the pain made her flail and twitch. The sensation of cool hands grew stronger. There were loud cracks like gunshots. Wait. No, that didn't make sense. Ap- Appearing? Apparton? Partition? Ah. Apparition. That was it.

"I will kill you myself Hermione Granger if you don't open your eyes _right now_."

Hermione liked the way the last two words were punctuated. Like their own sentences. She liked the voice better. She bet it belonged to the cool hands that were taking the fever from her face. Oh. Oh! She knew that voice. She knew the face it belonged to also. She liked that face. Severus. She forced her eyes open. It made her eyelids ache and burn; it felt like someone was slowly pulling her eyes from the sockets. There he was.

"Severus."

"You foolish girl." She could tell he didn't mean it.

"Where are we?"

"Malfoy Manor still."

"Is he-?" Her voice rose in panic.

"No, they are all gone. Just us and the Malfoys."

"It hurts."

"I can take you to Hogwarts or help you here."

"Home."

Severus assumed she meant Hogwarts so he hoisted her up into his arms, to the chorus of much groaning and a few whimpers, and carried her across the large room to the fire place where he dropped in floo powder and they spiraled away to his rooms. He carried her to the bed where she melted out, unconscious. He swore quietly and hurried to gather potions. He helped her swallow them and decided he would let her sleep. In the morning, Hermione's eyes peeled open and she groaned. The sound was enough to wake him. "How do you feel?"

"Like the Hogwarts Express ran over me several times."

"I think one of those potion baths would be a good idea."

"Join me?"

"I don't think-"

"Please?"

He sighed but did not answer. Instead he went and ran the bath, pouring some of the potion in. Severus stared at the running water a long time before he silently waved his wand at the tub to expand. He went back out to the room and helped Hermione remove her clothes before guiding her to the bathtub. Hermione glanced around as they walked in. "Your bathroom is very nice."

"It's the same as yours." He grumbled as he lowered her into the water.

"But yours is…"

He didn't know what she meant and she didn't explain. He dimmed the lighting before he undressed via magic and slid into the water across from her. When Severus finally looked up, she was pouting. "What?"

"You undressed with magic."

"And?"

"I wanted to see you undress." She mumbled.

Severus huffed. "Another time."

It really only occurred to him at this moment that this was the first time they had been around the other naked. His desire for her thrummed but he told himself as he told her, another time. Even if they were willingly naked together, her body would be unequipped to handle any of those activities and he had a bizarre feeling of concern for her. So instead, they sat in the tub together, mostly in silence, until Hermione yawned hugely and Severus insisted she go back to bed. It bothered him that she didn't seem to be aware she was missing classes to sleep. The Dark Lord had hit her hard. In the evening, Hermione insisted she was well enough to go down for dinner.

SHSHSH

Severus stared at the back of Hermione's head in the darkness. What had been the purpose of the Dark Lord torturing her instead of him? The Dark Lord had certainly been under the impression that it would hurt Severus more than if Severus himself had been tortured. In some ways it was worse, he wasn't really concerned about himself but Hermione begin tortured was something else entirely. It hurt him differently, in a way he wasn't used to. He didn't like that; he didn't know what it meant. He put a protective arm over Hermione's side. Maybe the Dark Lord was more perceptive than he.


	26. Chapter 26

**Warning:** Lemons, language, etc

…

CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX – THE FIRST AND LAST HOLIDAYS

To Severus' great relief, Hermione healed quickly as was soon back on her feet attending classes and working with him in the potions lab and, he assumed, working with the renewed Dumbledore's Army. She told him as little about that as she could and he understood it was to prevent his punishment from Voldemort but he wasn't sure if she did it to protect him or to protect herself. The cold came sudden and quick, and December appeared just after the first snow, a mad blizzard that a few still braved to go outside. It was sad to think that was better than being inside the castle, but that was what the world had become at Hogwarts. The regular impending holiday cheers was severely dampened but the students whispered excitedly about finally leaving this place and hoping their parents wouldn't send them back.

"Severus," Hermione started as she prepared potions ingredients, "what do you do on the holidays?"

"Go home or stay here. It always depended on what Minerva and… and Albus wanted."

"And now?"

He looked over at her a long time and didn't know how to answer. "What do you do?"

"Go home or stay with the Weasleys. Or at Grimmauld but I'm never going back there."

"And now?" He mimicked her.

She looked at him similarly to how he had looked at her. "I have to be where you are, let's be honest."

"Then where do you want to be?"

"Here. We have to keep an eye on everything."

"You aren't wrong."

In silence, they finished their potions and moved to their separate bathrooms to shower. This time though, Hermione stopped him as he made a beeline for the closet. He glanced down at her confused and she slowly reached for the hem of the towel he had clasped in his fingers by his chest.

"What are you doing?"

"I want us to see each other."

Severus opened his mouth to protest but he didn't know what to say, so he shut it and relinquished his control of the robe to Hermione. She held onto it for a moment longer, looking into is eyes. Finally, she released the towel and it fell to the floor. Instead of immediately looking at Severus, she reached for his hands and put them on the twist that held her towel in place. She felt a small tremble in his hands. She offered him a tiny smile of comfort and she felt him undo the twist and let the towel go. And then, Severus did something Hermione didn't expect, he reached out and pulled her body against his and held on tightly.

"What's this for?" She asked.

He didn't answer; instead he took a step back and let his eyes devour her. Hermione watched with quickening breath as he took in every inch of her, his desire obvious in his eyes, and more obvious elsewhere. Hermione flushed, and instinctually wrapped her arms around herself.

"Don't you dare." Severus growled and reached out to pry her arms away from her body. He kissed the fingers and palm of one hand, down her arm to her elbow and the same on the other arm. He could see the rapid rise and fall of her chest, could feel her hummingbird pulse against his lips. Severus turned her so Hermione's back was against the closet doors and stared at her face a long moment. "You still want this?"

Hermione nodded emphatically and Severus grinned wolfishly. Finally, finally his time had come. He pressed himself against her form, relishing in her gasp as their naked bodies aligned. She turned her face up to him, willing and welcoming, and he bent his head, placing his mouth over hers. He didn't even have to seek entrance, her lips parted willingly, sucking his tongue in when he offered it. He groaned, digging his erection into her pliant belly. He kissed down her jawline to her neck where he suckled, teasing a bruise out of her pale flesh and nipping his teeth at the instant, marvelous purple. She moaned, parting her legs and seeking out his thigh with her core, rubbing her clit against the skin there. Severus worked his lips down her body, sucking and nibbling, ensuring her nipples were sore peaks before continuing down the sensitive skin on her sides and forming more bruises on the insides of her hipbones which made her squirm wildly, mewling and moaning above him. He smirked against her thigh before gently closing his teeth over her clit.

"Severus!" She cried, her hands flying to tangle in his hair, her hips thrusting forward.

He had dreamed of that, his name crashing from her lips in ecstasy, it haunted him every minute of every day. His erection throbbed painfully at the sound of this and he hissed against her wetness before he continued his work. It took only a few long slow licks of her folds and a firm suckle of her clit before she started panting nonsense, her body completely writhing out of her control. Experimentally, he penetrated her with two fingers and she exploded. Her fingers hurt in his hair and her juices flooded his hand and his chin. His name tumbled from her lips repeatedly. He extracted himself, leaning back to see her like this. She was perfection. And also unable to stay standing, her legs quaking and giving way. Scoffing, he scooped her up and took her to the bed. Her body trembled in his arms and writhed towards him when he pulled away. He smirked, standing back, his arms crossed over his chest. "Do you want me Miss Granger?"

"Please Severus!"

"Please what?"

"I want- I need you inside me." She pleaded.

 _Need._ She needed him. What an interesting choice of words. He decided he would give her what she needed. Just not yet. Severus moved back onto the bed, flipping Hermione onto her stomach. He sat casually beside her as he ran his fingers up and down her back, tickling her spine, making her moan and mumble. Slowly, further down still where he traced the backs of her thighs before he finally placed his hands on her bum, massaging each globe in his hand, leaning forward to bite them. Hermione yelped but did not try to escape him. This close, the smell of her arousal was like drowning in it and he groaned. He shoved an arm under her hips and hoisted her upwards, where she steadied herself on her knees, willingly burying her face in the pillow, her hips swaying dangerously in search of him. Severus kneeled behind her and took in the delicious view a moment before he moved forward, digging his fingertips into her hip bones and drawing the length of his erection through the crevice of her arse. Hermione keened beautifully in that moment and then he thrust into her wetness.

"Fuck." He breathed, pausing with his shaft completely buried inside her. She was so hot and welcoming, her walls pulsing and squeezing his length. The intensity of it overwhelmed him. He pulled back, pulling out and she hissed, her hips trying to follow him backwards, but he succeeded in freeing himself of her. He looked down at his soaked cock, the dripping head poised just between her thighs and he thrust again. The both called out. Keens and cries filled the room as he moved in and out of her slick warmth, his thrusts building in speed and fervor. She felt like fucking heaven. A waterfall of tightness. Burning warmth swallowing up his cock. Fuck. He thrust a hand forward to grip her shoulder, his hips moving faster, harder.

"Oh god! Severus! Severus please!"

 _His name,_ he couldn't get over her crying out his name, babbling nonsense about pleasure and begging him to make her come. He reached his hand that wasn't gripping her shoulder down around her body and rolled her clit between her thumb and finger. She screamed, panting his name, her whole body tensing and releasing in unchecked spasms, her walls clenching down on the beautiful pleasure of his painful erection, sucking him in deeper.

"Hermione." He groaned, it sounded like pleading. It felt good, her name between his lips while he was between her legs. "Hermione. Hermione!" He shouted into his orgasm, the ache that nearly consumed him exploding into her in pounding waves as she gasped and bucked back into him. Heaving and trembling, they collapsed together. After a moment, he tried to move from on top of her but one of her hands clenched at his bum, the other in his hair so he stayed, his fraying mind focusing on his spent cock twitching inside of her pulsing walls covered in _him._ Fucking heaven.

SHSHSH

Hermione, much to her chagrin, was sore for the next few days, although she refused any potion and ran her hands all over Severus' body each night before they fell asleep. She said she liked the soreness, and blushed furiously when she explained that it felt like he was still inside her. Personally, Severus loved that, he thought about her sitting in class, wiggling her perfect bum on the bench, unable to get rid of the feeling of him inside her. It made him hard. He did his best to ignore it, now fully aware that Hermione would open up to him again when she was ready. It was an intoxicating thought. He survived off of it during meetings with the Carrows, him pretending to ransack students stuff for proof of Dumbledore's Army, painful meals in the Great Hall when professors whispered and glared. It lasted weeks until finally the month of holidays started. Hermione followed Severus down to the gate in one of her elegant, Slytherin-y robes from the Knockturn Alley to watch the students off. And followed him back up to the castle, a trail of glaring and muttering professors behind them. Hermione quickened her pace to walk closer to Severus.

"Are you alright?" She whispered, "you're practically humming with tension."

"I need you." He hissed back.

She looked at him startled, "You mean…?"

"Yes." He growled and lengthened his stride. She hurried to stay in pace with him until they were inside, the doors slamming open violently. Hermione was going to ask where they were going but Severus grabbed her wrist and hauled her down a hallway to an alcove and pushed her past the tapestry. Hermione giggled lightly and Severus whipped out his wand and cast a silencing charm around them.

"Here, Severus, seriously?"

"Yes seriously." He growled, undoing his trousers and freeing his aching erection with a low groan.

Hermione's eyes grew wide and her lips made a little 'o'. "You weren't kidding."

"I'm like this all the damn time, witch."

"For me?" Her voice was timid, unsure.

He grew still, his eyes boring into her. "Always you. And I've lost count the number of times I've imagined taking you in this exact spot." Her breath quickened. He liked the way it made her pulse tremble in her neck, her lips fall open, her pupils dilate under lowered lids. He stepped forward and reached out to her, thrilled to find these particular robes had a high slit in them, buried under the long, warm robe she wore over it. He shoved the outer robe off her shoulders and watched it fall, his eyes drawn to her face where she was locked onto the sight of his bobbing erection, which had already left a haphazard trail of precum on the fronts of her robes. His cock throbbed at the sight. He took the final step forward so their bodies pressed together and he latched his mouth onto her throat, next to where he knew the other fading hickey was being covered by a glamour. He sucked hard, grinding himself against her belly, his hands clutching her bum, spreading her cheeks. She moaned, her hips rolling forward, begging for a releasing pressure but her core found no resistance to grind against.

"Please, Severus." She panted, clawing at his impenetrable robes.

He glanced down at her, her robes now perfectly stained in precum where he had been grinding against her. He nipped her collar bone and squatted slightly and stood, lifting her with him so she could wrap her legs around his waist. His erection pressed up against the space between her arsecheeks, which he still held firmly apart. Severus thrust a few times, rubbing his length against her sopping folds, her taint, the head of his cock just teasing her puckered hole. She keened his name again and reached between them, grabbing his erection. He hissed, surprised at the insanely arousing touch of her cool fingers around his burning length. He let her guide him to her entrance and thrust as hard as he could. She sucked in air, her head lolling back against the stone walls. He thrust again, watching obsessively as the resistance of the wall against her back made her breasts jiggle in the robes. He thrust again and dropped in his head against the wall next to hers.

"You feel too fucking good Hermione."

"You too," she breathed, her voiced hitching when he thrust again, "you too."

"Say my name. Say it."

"Severus." She keened, "Severus please make me cum."

His eyes rolled back and he started pounding into her, relishing in the sloppy sounds of his erection being buried in her wetness. He moved harder and harder, he wanted to hear her say she could still feel him inside of her in a week. Her heels hurt in his bum and thighs and it made him drive harder, desperate to see how loud he could make her cry his name.

"Fuck Hermione, I can't… I can't…"

"It's okay, cum inside me, please, Severus."

Her request, his name. It was too much. Severus slammed into her, burying his face between her small breasts and moaning her name over and over. His hips thrusted against his will when she shattered all around him, her first orgasmic cry coming as he emptied himself into her. They stayed like that a moment, quivering.

"I can feel it, Severus," she whispered into his hair, "when you cum inside me. It's incredible."

He moaned, wishing he could take her again just for that remark.

"Are you really always like that?"

"Yes. It's incredible I'm still alive I'm so bloody distracted by you."

"Severus?"

He hummed his _yes,_ unwilling to actually say it.

"Anytime you want me, just tell me." He pulled his head away from her chest to look at her. She nodded, "I'm serious. I want you all the time too."

Severus smirked.

The tapestry was flung aside. Hermione gasped but Severus turned his head calmly to find a wand right in his face.

"I _knew_ it! I knew I would find you doing something-" Minerva pinched her lips and reached a hand out in Hermione's direction. "Come on dear, why don't we get you a shower?"

Hermione's eyebrows shot up and she glanced at Severus who lowered her to the ground and turned aside so he could tuck himself away out of sight. Hermione smoothed her robes, keeping her eyes locked on Minerva's, entirely forgetting the smears of precum there. Severus smirked and bent to pick up her warm outer robe for her.

"I can shower in my own bathroom, professor."

Minerva's eyes darted to Severus and down at the smudge of Hermione's juices that had gathered on the front of his trousers. He didn't bother to hide it. "What about a cup of tea?" Minerva tried again.

"Again, I'm more than happy to have some in our rooms."

Severus liked the way she said _our rooms._ He offered her the warm robe and she draped it around her shoulders. "I think, Minerva, she has made up her mind."

"You are going to pay for what you've done to her." Minerva's grip tightened on her wand.

"Don't." Hermione said, wedging herself between the wandtip and Severus. "You will regret it." It wasn't a threat, a simple statement of truth, because one day Minerva would know what she did, that Severus was always on their side. Hermione took Severus' hand and led him out of the alcove and through the corridors to their rooms, where the paired looked at each other, smiles playing on their lips. Hermione ordered them lunch and Severus covertly got rid of the second bathroom. Privacy was irrelevant now.


	27. Chapter 27

…

CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN – THE HOLS

Hermione decided she rather liked the holidays at Hogwarts now. It was quiet since so few remained at the school. There were only a handful of Slytherins and a smattering from the other houses of kids who would still rather be here than home. Some professors left – Hermione wondered if they would come back for next term – and even the Carrows had gone off somewhere. To Hermione, it almost felt like she and Severus had the whole castle to themselves. Of course, the joy of the blessed solitude was somewhat dampened by a meeting with the Dark Lord short after term ended. His plans were forming and taking shape, Voldemort was gathering forces among other creatures. The werewolves had been there, crowded into the back, and although in their human form, Hermione could almost see their furry bodies writhing over each other as they yipped and snarled, some were nearly as wolf-like as Greyback. Nearly. The werewolves had almost been as horrifying as the Dark Lord's plans taking shape. He was determined to attack Hogwarts and he felt that, with his growing army, he was about ready to do so. Hermione feared for the students and professors left at Hogwarts, and she feared more that Harry wouldn't have the time he needed to destroy all of the Horcruxes. But according to Severus, unless he thought of something brilliant that Voldemort wouldn't notice, they wouldn't be able to help on that front.

Hermione watched as the following week unfolded and haphazard holiday decorations appeared throughout the school, shocking anyone who tried to remove them. Hermione smiled at the determination of her professors and had a good laugh at Severus the first time he tried to remove one. But the decorations reminded Hermione that the holiday was indeed coming, and with the impending doom of Voldemort's attack and the horrid effects of the war, Hermione wanted to cheer things up a bit. At least for her and Severus. At night, during one of his patrols, she magicked a tree up into the lounge area of his quarters and conjured a few baubles to hang. But she wanted something more. Smiling to herself, Hermione went into the bathroom and carefully pulled together her glamour, steeling herself to sneak out of the castle. It was easy enough to go via the whomping willow to the shrieking shack when there were so few eyes to keep watch. From there, it was a simple crack of apparation and she was in Diagon Alley, confidently striding down the cobblestone streets in her lavish robes, her blonde hair pulled tightly away from her face.

The Alley was falling apart. Mostly of the buildings blasted to pieces, those that weren't had obviously been closed down for a long time though. There was one light on the street though, loud, and attracting the small crowd that dared the streets. Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Hermione stared at it longingly for a long moment before turning her back on the disheveled Diagon Alley and walking down the narrow path to Knockturn Alley. Hermione wandered the streets for a long time, poking in shops here and there until something caught her eye in the apothecary. A thick leather-bound book all in a charcoal grey with a raven on the cover that appeared to fly on its two-dimensional space as she walked around it. It was stunning. She approached the book and, knowing better to touch anything in Diagon Alley without checking if it was hexed first, she called over the shop owner. "I would like to know more about this book, sir."

The man came over to her, frightfully tall and his voice so deep she had to make effort not to look surprised. "Potions journal. First half has some potions, dunno what, second half is empty. It'll read the recipes to you as you work so you don' have to keep squintin'."

"Is it cursed?"

"Not as far as we can tell."

"How much?"

The man glanced at the book, then at her, sizing her up. "Well for an esteemed madam such as yourself, hundred galleons."

Hermione pinched her lips and glanced at the notebook. It was more than a fair price but she liked that she had the option to barter here. "Very well." She reached out and grasped the journal in her hands – happy to not catch on fire or anything – and dug the galleons out of her pocket. "Pleasure doing business." Now, she just had to go home and wrap it without Severus noticing.

SHSHSH

The days leading up to Christmas and Christmas Eve were uneventful. Severus and Hermione opted to skip breakfasts for sleeping in and dinners were and awkward and quiet affair with what was left of the school. The professors had gone from glaring at the odd pair to furtive glances and hushed whispers. Hermione had the sense that Minerva had told at least one person what she had walked in on, and that person told someone else. No doubt all of the professors of Hogwarts would know by the time term started again. Hermione wondered what they thought of her: was she really a thrall? Did they pity her? Or was there something else going on? Was Hermione genuinely considered a threat now? Severus told her to pay no mind to the gossip, that's how this school was, and she did try. But curiosity had always overwhelmed any other emotion of hers.

In the calm before the storm, Hermione was shocked she found alone time to wrap the journal and take walks. It was easier to feel free here when the Carrows were away. Regardless of Severus' claim on her, she felt the brother and sister duo held little honor. But hopefully a healthy fear of their Dark Lord – and Severus – both of whom were sure to retaliate against any violations of the bond of thrall and master. She often pondered these things as she sat by the frozen lake, nostalgia pulling at her heart how, during any normal year, students would have been frolicking and skating on the ice.

For Severus, the slow passage of time was indeed the calm before the storm and the rising tension of war plagued him. This was the battle to end the war and he would have to reveal his true colors somehow, at the right time, and make sure Potter knew what he was, so that good could win. It was a burden that kept him from sleeping at night and locked in the office during the day. Except when he realized there was a rather large tree in his rooms. _That_ was anything but normal. It had to have been Hermione and there was a box placed there under the tree already, in the most exceptional Slytherin wrapping paper, silver with a green bow that continuously slithered loops around the package and seemed a bit snake-like. Sighing heavily, he decided he would figure out something to get her too.

SHSHSH

Christmas morning dawned sunny and beautiful, the sky dappled with clouds and the earth wiped clean with a fresh snow. Hermione woke before Severus, nervous and excited for him to open his gift. She rolled on her side to stare at him a long while, asleep on his back with his hands under his head, one knee slightly crooked before she slowly rose, putting on a warm robe and slippers and shuffling out to the sitting area, a yawn escaping her. She summoned an elf and requested breakfast be brought to them. The elves, while originally fretting quite a bit over the unusual sleeping arrangements, had seemed to adjust to the circumstance faster than anyone else. Hermione thanked the elf with a smile before pouring the tea and setting out the dishes. It seemed not long after when Severus emerged, sporting black sleeping pants and a black tee, which Hermione found quite amusing every time she saw it.

"Happy Christmas," she smiled, standing up to pass him the tea, prepared just the way he took it.

Severus took the tea with a grunt, flicking his eyes at the tree and away. He still hated Christmas, that hadn't changed one bit. "I see you got gifts as well."

Hermione sighed, glancing over her shoulder at the two very small stacks. "Yes, frankly I was surprised there was anything at all for either of us."

He nodded once, solemnly, "as am I."

Severus awkwardly opened his gifts first with jerky, stuff movements and Hermione was surprised at his lack of usual precision and grace. The first two turned out to be some minor hexes, one turned his hair pink for an hour – Hermione nearly died trying not to laugh – and the other made him burst into ugly coughing fits Every time he touched Hermione. Neither of them really knew how that worked. One gift was a tin of quality tea (Hermione knew it was just Ginny's doing but the boys had signed it too). Another was something Hermione had gathered was from Narcissa, but Severus wouldn't let her see it. Finally he reached for the gift he knew was from her. He ceased the slithering of the ribbon with a wave of his hand an untied it, watching in veiled amusement as it slithered away under the tree. It was rather a surprising little gift, and the potions inside it must've been created by the original owner, some he could tell were dark, the others he would have to try.

"It reads the directions to you as you brew." Hermione stated quietly.

Severus turned his head toward her and nodded. That was useful. "Why the crow?" To his surprise she blushed.

"I remembered your story, from the house. About the crow boy."

Severus stared at her long and hard. "You never brought it up."

"I didn't think you would want me to." Hermione shrugged, glancing away from him. "But thank you for telling me."

He inclined his head, not really sure what to say but appreciative of the gift. Hermione figured she better start opening hers before the silence got too awkward. There was a gift from Hagrid, as always, rock cakes and a couple of books. A gag gift from the twins that, while not useful, put a smile on her face. From the trio, there were letters and a few muggle treats. Molly sent her a sweater, which Hermione refused to try on for Severus. And finally, the last gift. She held it in her hands a long while, wondering if it was from Severus or someone else. Slowly she unwrapped it and found a black box in which was contained a necklace. It wasn't particularly beautiful but the delicate silver chain fell softly from her fingers and at the end hung a small pendant, almost like a marble, pale green and riddled with milky lines. Hermione held the small pendant I'm her palm, feeling it's odd, pebbly texture, warm in between her fingers. Severus cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"With the impending battle, I thought you might want some assurances. The pendant will be warm as long as I am alive. Put it on."

Hermione fumbled to do as he said and felt a warm pressure low against her sternum, when she glanced down, the pendant was glowing as well. "What's that?" she asked, startled.

"It glows the closer you are to me, the further the less." He reached into the pants pocket of his trousers and pulled out a pocket watch. "this does the same in regards to you."

"These are brilliant." Hermione mumbled, "thank you."

Severus nodded uncomfortably again. It had been a tedious decision to make, whether or not to separate this set again and give a piece to Hermione but it seemed only natural, he was her protector and, to the world, her master. In the even of his death, she would no longer be under claim. She could escape. In the event of her death… he didn't want to think of that. He tightened his hand around the warm, glowing pocket watch and memorized the feel of it, determined that one day it would not grow cold.


	28. Chapter 28

**Warning:** Sexual content

…

CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT – IN SPRING COMES DANGER

Severus and Hermione stood together in front of the staff table, their shoulders drawn back and their chins high as they watched the students file in after the break. They had been expecting students to be kept at home after they ran back to their parents about what was happening, but they hadn't expected it to be this bad. The already demolished population had seemed to have halved, those who stayed seemed weary yet defiant. The staff was short a few people, but Hermione hoped those who were gone were in hiding. When everyone was in their places and she and Severus sat in their seats, she glanced down at the wide neckline of her robes where the delicate chain disappeared and the comforting warmth pressing against the base of her sternum. At the present moment, she didn't need the necklace to tell her Severus was alive when she was constantly at his heels or he was barking directions at her from about his private labs as they brewed and he instructed her.

Once Christmas had occurred, they had gotten back to work, practicing potions, challenging charms, offensive magic, memorizing exhaustingly extensive herbology. In the few quiet moments Hermione would get to herself after they brewed, she would collect her notes and put together ideas she had no time to form when they were moving from lesson to lesson like madmen. But at least her thoughts were in one place to come back to some day. Some day. That was a terrifying concept, the debate of survival versus destruction, and at this point Hermione had no idea where the trio was with their search. They could be doing well, or they could be at a total loss, although Severus had said that during his last meeting with the Dark Lord, the leader had been volatile and anxious, which Severus attributed to the fact that at this point the Dark Lord could feel the parts of his soul dying. Hermione hoped it hurt.

The first week of classes was less productive learning and more the tension between the venomous trio of the Carrows and Filch and the rest of the school. The second week felt like full force rebellion. Hermione had to admit that Severus was fantastic at balancing his control of the Carrows with his helpfulness to the new D.A. and anything else he could stick his nose in without causing suspicions. They shared their bed and their bathroom, but Severus barely had enough time to be flustered that she still wore clothes to bed, and they could only snag a quick shag here and there, less fulfilling that the relentless bedding he wish they could get up to. Maybe after. Maybe if they both survived. He had almost laughed out loud at himself one evening thinking that way, regardless of how this war went he was a dead man or a jailed man, neither gave way to relentless shagging. And even if that wasn't the case, the war still had to be fought, what if after, everything changed? She would be reunited with her friends and whoever else. When would she have time to bed the ugly old git? Or the desire?

This line of thinking only diminished the number of shags they could fit into a week but Hermione didn't seem to notice, a student rebellion was afoot almost constantly, and the long term professors were at war with the Carrows. Defiance flared up at every turn. And so did the consequences. Severus admired Hermione's determination, her face seemed always battle ready and he thought ferocity looked good on her. He hoped that ferocity would survive to the end of the war, that it meant she might live. He reached for the pocket watch and pressed it against his ribs to be certain of its warmth even though he could see Hermione across the lab from him, her back hunched over the table, nose shoved in her notes, hair more wild than usual. As if sensing his stare, she suddenly glanced up and smiled distractedly at him. He exhaled deeply through his nose and returned to his own work.

SHSHSH

The snows melted and the grounds came alive with flora and fauna, the beauty conflicted heavily with the impending doom that shrouded the castle. The tension was palpable, everyone uneasy with the awareness that Voldemort had to make a move soon. Hermione swore she felt static in the air, a dissonant humming that plagued the school. It was before dawn even broke one April morning that Severus jerked awake in the bed beside her, pulling her from her own restless sleep, fulling awake after a quick stretch of her body.

"What is it?" She asked, reaching out a hand for his shoulder.

"He's summoning us." Severus said shortly, flinging the covers back and dressing by magic.

Hermione sucked in air but got up and dressed quickly as well, ready to go almost as fast as Severus. He nodded once to her and grasped her arms, apparating them outside of Malfoy manor. He strode to the front doors, shoving them open, Hermione bustling in behind him. The manor was stuffed with people and creatures and the Dark Lord looked somewhere between murderous and pleased with his forces. Silence eventually drifted down among the crowd and when it was near absolute, Voldemort began his speech, effectively making the silence complete.

"My followers, my army, the time has come. We will destroy Hogwarts at the break of day in two weeks' time from now. The battle plans are thus…"

Hermione couldn't listen to it all, couldn't absorb it all. She felt herself trembling but couldn't stop it, her eyes were fixated on Voldemort's mouth as it moved and formed devastation from sound. She tried to focus, to ground herself, but what was left to cling to if Hogwarts got blasted apart? If the people in it didn't survive? Warmth pressed against her sternum, pushing up into her chest from the bottom. Her hand automatically moved up to touch the marble pendant, warm with someone else's life. She breathed a few times and glanced up at Severus. She could ground herself with this, always, it drew her attention away from everything that was not Severus. This was good. She straightened her posture and tuned back in, only to realize the battle plans were ending. Voldemort's dismissal was as jolting as his summons and Severus led Hermione back outside, she was aware of the stares of some as they moved. She couldn't read the expressions, but she was sure if she was here under any other circumstances, if she wasn't Severus' thrall, horrible things would be happening to her. She wasn't paying attention when Severus apparated them back into their rooms and the violent tug at her belly nearly caused her to vomit.

"You weren't paying attention, were you?" His voice was accusatory, stern.

"I tried, but I couldn't. It was too much."

His face stayed steely, impassive. "Of course." He said coolly. It wasn't personal thought, she could tell he too had battled with the concept of what was to come, but perhaps in a different way. They stared at each other a long time.

"Do we warn the school?" Hermione asked.

"If you can do it subtly, you may."

Hermione sighed and it seemed to break the moment apart, Severus flopped onto a nearby chair, starting a fire in the fireplace and summoning a bottle of something from wherever he kept his stash. Hermione sat on the corner of the couch nearest him, fingering the warm marble through her shirt. Soon it would be all over, one way or another, she knew nothing would happen beyond this attack, the war would end.

"Do you remember what I told you in the cabin?"

"About Harry?"

"Yes. You must tell him if I cannot, it is critical to us winning with war."

"You know I will Severus."

He glanced over at her, downed the molten brown drink he had poured himself and stood up, towering before her. Hermione's breath hitched. She knew that look. She stood too, pressed so closely between the couch and Severus that she couldn't straighten her legs. He reached out and pushed her hair behind her shoulders, observing her. He smirked at the blouse she had buttoned crookedly and vanished it, stepping forward and spinning them so he landed on the couch with her straddled above him. "I want you." He snarled, his teeth nipping at her collarbones, his hands tugging at her lower back so she was pressed tightly against him. She hummed, her hips already rolling in the smallest circles possible, tiny movements to provoke friction.

"I couldn't tell." She gasped out sarcastically, arching her back to press her bare chest to him. His lips twitched in a sneer and he nudged her back from him just enough for him to lower his mouth to her chest, sucking at the skin, nibbling closer and closer to her nipples until he closed his mouth over them, sucking hard, shuddering his teeth over the newly hardened peaks. Her hips were rolling in earnest now, grinding out a desperate rhythm in his lap, he urged her on with his hands on her hips, faster, rougher, he knew she could feel his hard cock through their trousers, he could feel her riding the bulge of it. He resumed his attack on her nipples, his hands slipping into her slacks to squeeze her arse as he urged on her restless humping. She keened a wonderful sound, her hands tangling in his hair, her hips moved rapidly, losing their rhythm. She cried out, her fingernails digging into his scalp and as soon as she came he vanished her pants, her still flowing juices dribbling onto his trousers, he reached between them, freeing his aching throbbing cock and before he could guide her, she was there, impaling herself on him in one rapid motion. One hand tugged on her hair, the other dug into her arse. "Fucking hell." He rumbled, watching the pendant swing from her neck as she thrust herself upon him, a glowing tracker of their sexuality.

Her hips twisted a little at the end of each thrust, a desperate attempt to grind her clit against anything she could reach and he watched in awe as her swelling clit battled against one of the buttons on his frock coat, her wetness spreading all over the black of his clothing. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He jerked his hips up to meet hers, his hand still tugging at her hair, her other slithered around her arsecheeks. He didn't need to guide her, her need to come perfected her thrusts, her breasts bounced deliciously before him, her arse jiggled in his hand, he ran his fingers up her spine and back down, pushing his digits through the warmth of her crevice, massaging past her puckered hole to feel where his cock was slamming in and out of her wonderful wetness. _Fuck._ He clamped down on her nipples with his teeth again, her moans and pants sharpened to keens and cries and shouting his name. The pool of wetness threatening to spoil his trousers multiplied, her walls contracted around his throbbing, aching cock and he slammed into her, adding his own fluids to the wet mix. _I can feel when you cum inside me,_ "Fuck!" He shouted his hips jerking spasmodically against his will as he remembered what she had told him, tugging more out of his orgasm. They panted against each other's necks for a while before Hermione slid to the side, curling against his arm. She giggled.

"What?" He tried to snap at her but it was ineffective.

"You look quite ravished."

He dared to look down at himself and almost laughed, still buttoned up to the throat in his overbearing robes, his softening cock laying on a pool of both their cum, the front of his trousers and robes stained. He smirked. "Indeed, I do." He leaned back again and closed his eyes.

SHSHSH

Hermione was able to pass on news of the impending attack to Neville but she didn't dare try to tell anyone else and she couldn't be sure who he would pass the news onto. There was little time to prepare by then, only a few days, and they passed quickly. By the evening before the battle, the Carrows were in place to launch their assault from inside the walls, as, technically, were Hermione and Severus. In reality, the pair was sitting naked in bed, a bottle of firewhiskey for each of them, taking drinks and discussing how they might show their true colors. They joked darkly about acts of heroism and sacrifice. They had sex, ate a meal brought to them by a kitchen elf, and returned to drinking in bed. Both doubted they would be able to sleep tonight.

"I'm glad we got this time, Severus." Hermione said seriously, pushing herself up to sit cross-legged beside him.

"What time would that be?"

Hermione motioned vaguely at the air around them. "All of it. The cabin, the Malfoys, here. I'm glad you're good."

Severus' lips pinched in a predictable fashion. "I am not a good man."

Hermione heaved a sigh and clamboured over him, sitting on his thighs, pressing her palms against the scattering of black chest hair. "You are. And I can prove it." Hermione leaned in to kiss him, pressing her lips against his startled ones, in all this time he had never kissed her, not on the mouth. She moved her lips slowly against his, warming him to the idea before his lips started to move too. She slipped her tongue into his mouth, tasting, exploring. He returned the favor and Hermione moaned. She slithered her hands up along his collar bones, across his shoulders, tracing paths up his neck to his jaw. Her fingers traces his hairline, his cheeks, a gossamer touch where their mouths moves together. His erection twtiched and swelled against her thigh, she sucked in air, the heat catching fire low in her belly, spreading warmth in a wave of wetness that slipped out between her folds. The ache in her clit begged to be relieved but she denied it, and denied Severus' cock swelling hotter and hotter.

"Hermione…" he groaned, pulling their lips apart so he could fasten his mouth to her throat and suck. Hard. The heat booked up from between her thighs and targeted the pleasurable sharpness of the hickey forming on her neck, shooting back down to her clit as Severus ended the sucking with a quick nip of her skin. Hermione groaned and finally closed the distance between them, dragging her wetness along his length. Severus growled a curse against her hair and wrapped his arms around her, flexing his hips upwards. She dragged back along his length and adjusted before slowly, slowly easing his swollen cock into her swollen heat. Severus made a wonderful sound in the back of his throat that went straight to the apex of where their bodies were joined. She rode atop him slowly, achingly, relishing in the smooth glide of his cock in and out of her body. Hermione squeaked when Severus thrust up and toppled her sideways, pulling her onto her back and nesting between her thighs. The angle altered their movements from a building grind to a fierce rhythm that hit perfectly on that sweet spot inside Hermione and the ache inside her turned to raging lightening. She gasped out Severus' name with each thrust, her sharp cries echoed by her nails carving half-moons in Severus' arse and stripes along his back.

"Please!" She gasped, coiling around him. Severus didn't deny her or delay her peak this time, he thrust harder, deeper, twin aches growing in their chests as their bodies seized into perfect orgasms. Sweaty bodies shuddered together, locked in one beautiful instant of time, breathing raggedly against each other's necks. They stayed like that. Hermione might have dozed off, safe under the weight of Severus, but she couldn't be sure.

They slipped apart, Severus offering his shirt to wipe away their cum nestled against her skin.

They dressed slowly. Hermione buttoned his shirt. Severus hooked her bra, drawing the straps up get arms. Hermione adjusted his cravat around his throat. Severus looped a scarf around here.

They stood, facing each other, black eyes entangled with honeyed ones. Hermione let out a breath that fluttered a lock of hair that teased her cheek. Severus inhaled her exhale, touching the tips of his fingers to that trembling lock.

Hermione fixed the end of the pocket watch's chain to a button on Severus' frock coat and tucked the timepiece into his pocket. He could feel it's heat against his waist.

Severus adjusted the clap of her necklace around to the back of her neck and tucked the pendent under her sweater. The warmth of the marble bummed against it's usual spot on her sternum.

They leaned into each other, a quick, chaste kiss, and turned and walked out of the rooms side by side, assuming the positions the Dark Lord had demanded of them. It was time.


	29. Chapter 29

**Edited:** I edited Hermione's conversation with Remus in order to make more sense with future chapters.

…

CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE – STONE COLD

Hermione crept along the shadows with Ron and Harry, making a dash for the Whomping Willow, Hermione under a disillusioning charm. She had done her best to fight for the light and disguise her true intensions. She used the tactics Severus had taught her, deflecting spells cast her way to the Death Eaters, werewolves, and others in the Dark Lord's ranks. But the damages to the light were heavy and no one was quite sure who was winning. And then Harry had a feeling, and now they were here, following shadows through the passage way to the shrieking shack. They stopped at Harry's signal and the sound of voices, Harry recognized one right away, and Hermione knew the other, their eyes met slowly over Ron's head, who was stilling trying to figure it out. The trio crept forward, avoiding the squeaky floorboards and found a place to see into the room, just barely.

Hermione slapped a hand over her mouth. She knew Severus was bargaining for his life, knew that tone in his voice. And she knew, just as she was sure Severus did, that Voldemort was not going to concede. Harry's eye flicked to Hermione and back to the scene. "Nagini, kill."

Hermione stopped breathing, wrapping her other hand tightly around the stone of her necklace, still, thankfully warm. But the horrid sounds of Nagini attacking Severus and his body falling to the floor made her belief in the necklace flicker. Her focus on the sounds only broke when the boys pulled her forward, Ron whining a _do we have to?_ and Harry shoving him forward. They stumbled into the room where Severus slumped against a wall, his hands at his sides. Hermione's brain caught up with her body and she rushed forward, falling to her knees next to Severus, her hands flying to his throat. Severus' eyes followed her the whole way, the light in their dark depths a low gleam. His fingers found hers on the floor, overlapping weakly. "Tell him."

"I will, Severus, I will don't worry."

Severus nodded weakly then turned his gaze to Harry, beckoning him closer. "Take them," he mumbled, tears forming at the corners of his eyes. Harry fumbled to catch the tears in a vial and Hermione tightened her grip on Severus' neck.

"What are those?" Hermione asked, scooting closer frantically.

"Just in case." Severus moved his eyes from Harry to Hermione's face.

"We need to be sure." Hermione agreed, her own tears starting to form.

Severus dipped his head only slightly before turning his attention back to Harry who – to his benefit – looked very much like he wished he could help. "You have… your mother's eyes," he breathed raggedly, his own fluttering shut and his grip on Hermione's hand loosened. Harry rocked back on his feet, capping the vial of memories. Hermione moved forward, pulling on Severus' arms and gripping his cheek, mumbling desperately to him. Someone grabbed her arm, but she shook them off, trying anything to get Severus to open his eyes again. She didn't even hear the voice until Ron grabbed her arm, "Hermione, listen!" Hermione finally turned her head away to hear Voldemort's magnified voice demanding Harry's surrender.

Hermione glanced at Severus then turned to face Harry. "Look, there's something you need to know before you go out there."

…

They won. It had been a crazy night and morning, and a horrifying moment when Hermione had been genuinely certain Harry was dead, truly dead. But it had been a wonderful ruse. There were more dead than Hermione cared to count. But they won. The true thing that dampened their victory was the cold marble pressed against her sternum. There had been no light from it, no flicker of warmth. Hermione fingered the marble, squeezing and releasing it as if she could bring it back to life, as if she could bring _him_ back to life. Once they had won and they were certain there were no other followers of Voldemort around, Hermione had gone back. She had never run so fast in her life, but Severus was already gone, the only thing left on the floor was blood. She knew she had to find him, but tonight was about the bodies they still had, about Fred and Lavender, Colin and Tonks, and all the others. It was about the wounded who needed help and the families torn apart.

None of the funerals in the coming weeks were easy and although Hermione had tried, there was no evidence or signs of what happened to Severus and the cold stone never grew warm. After a month Hermione didn't know where else to look and started to believe that maybe one of Voldemort's many monsters dragged his body away. That was the only thing that could explain his missing body.

…

Hermione stood in front of the long mirror in her bedroom, adjusting her dress and her hair. She sighed. She wasn't in the mood for celebrations, although she hardly ever was anymore. But today was important, so she had carefully applied her makeup, magicked her hair tame, and bought the loveliest dress she could find. She grabbed her purse from her bed and left the cabin, locking it and checking her wards before apparating to the Burrow. Wedding tensions were in full swing with Molly hollering at everyone and waving her wand maniacally, Arthur was doing his best to do what was needed but as always, was a bit distracted. The boys were running around like mad, half dressed, joking around more than they were helping. It took a full hour to organize everyone and get the trellises set up outside. Hermione helped outside, it was quieter, only a handful of people who also didn't look particularly in the mood to celebrate. Finally, it was all ready and Hermione sat in the front row, across the aisle from the Weasleys with Remus, Teddy, McGonagall, and Hagrid. Harry walked in looking stunning in his suit and somehow had gotten his hair tamed. Everyone watched him with smiles as he made his way to the front where the ministry agent stood waiting. There was a pause before the music started, ethereal and floating through the air and Ginny appeared at the back of the aisle, her arm linked with her father's. Everyone stood as Ginny passed them, and at the front of the room Arthur kissed her cheek tearfully before releasing her to join Harry.

The ceremony was brief and beautiful, and left tears on quite a few faces, including Hermione's. People switched up the place under the latticing from rows of chairs to tables and a space for dancing, gathering round the large buffet table where Molly's food appeared. Hermione hung back, waiting for the crowd to disperse. Two seats away, Remus sat, his eyes locked on something not there, Teddy wobbling on his lap. Hermione got up and sat in the seat beside him. "Remus."

Remus pulled himself from his thoughts, looking at Teddy before his eyes found Hermione. "Hermione, good to see you again."

"You as well," Hermione reached for Teddy's small hand, her index finger latched on to by the infant. "How are you these days?"

Remus shrugged with a smile, "Honestly, not too bad. It's tough of course, I barely had time to imagine doing this all with… with Tonks and now I'm doing it alone." Remus paused, his eyes roamed the room and his smile flickered back into place. "Well, not necessarily alone."

Hermione chuckled, "The Weasleys."

"The Weasleys," Remus confirmed. "And what about you?"

Hermione shrugged. "I'm okay, the cottage is perfect, it was nice of Minerva to help me out so I could pay for it."

He nodded, looking down at Teddy. "She is a good woman like that, but you really helped her in rebuilding the castle and persuading parents to let their children return. Hermione, are you still looking?"

"Twice a month." Hermione said evasively. She knew what people thought of her escapades to find Severus, some criticized her, some pitied her. She reached for the green stone that hung around her neck.

"Hermione, it's been six months. Have you found anything?"

She shook her head. Remus had been more supportive than Hermione had originally suspected, but after the trials that post-mortemly decided that Severus was a spy for the right side and awarded him an Order of Merlin, he had been particularly sympathetic. Hermione never watched the memories Severus gave Harry, although Harry had suggested and Ron had pushed it. She had heard the whispers of course, since by the end of the trials almost everyone had heard some version of the stories. "I keep hoping but even the magical trail disappears after a time."

"Will you keep searching?"

Hermione shrugged, swallowing back tears. "I don't know if I can stop, but I do know by now that someone else was there, I think someone took… him."

Remus nodded, reaching across the space between him to take her hand. "If you need any help-"

"I know." Hermione smiled at Remus, squeezing his hand back.

Hermione enjoyed the reception. After she and Remus got their food, Hermione decided to put her own problems aside to laugh and dance with her friends, late into the night until most of the guests had gone home to bed and Harry and Ginny started edging towards the shadows. Hermione tumbled into her cottage in the wee hours of the morning, giggling at the antics of her friends she had just left with a crack of apparation. She locked the doors and fixed her wards, shuffling her way to the bed and flopping down on it face first. For a moment, she swore the necklace grew warm against her skin, but it was only the effects of the champagne.


	30. Chapter 30

**Edited:** I edited the bit after the last page break because apparently I can't count months and seasons very well.

…

CHAPTER THIRTY – IN SICKNESS…

Draco decided there was really only one thing he could do. Heaving a sigh, his lungs and legs hurting, he muttered a spell to his wand, laying flat in the palm of his hand. It spun a moment before settling and pointing him where he wanted to go. Urging himself forward, fighting the exhaustion in his legs, he began to run, following the pointing of his wand, twisting and turning, away from the castle, through the trees. He had to skirt around Hogsmeade which made his task more challenging, but who knew who was in town right now? Draco wasn't currently the most popular with anyone. He skidded to a halt when he realized where the wand was taking him, pausing outside the familiar fence, and just some short distance in, the shrieking shack. The place chilled his bones, but he was not thirteen anymore and much had changed since he had dared Crabbe and Goyle to go past the fence when he himself would not have dared. Draco strode boldly past the fence, picking up his pace as he walked the pathway to the shack. Once inside he paused again, listening, but there were no sounds, just a sharp tangy smell and his wand spun wildly in his hand before settling into an uneasy vibration pointing at the stairs. Draco mounted them two at a time, stomping down the hall and drawing up short as he saw into the room.

Whatever version of Snape Draco had thought to find, it wasn't this version, bloodied and pale, one hand on the floor like it had been reaching for something, the other placed awkwardly against his throat. Draco had hoped he might find a standing Snape, permanently snide and very much alive. Draco moved forward slowly, as if approaching a wounded predator, and did what he could to find out if Snape was alive. Health and healing spells had never been his strong suit. But there, just barely, was a pulse so weak Draco felt his own slow. He quickly transfigured gauze from one of the nearby tattered rags and wrapped it as tightly around Snape's neck as he dared. Snape's eyelids fluttered, his head rocking slightly to motion down at the floor where his finger twitched. Draco followed his gaze impatiently towards some chain on the floor. "You want that?" Snape's nose dipped. Draco grabbed the chain, shoving it in his pocket and pulling out his wand again, levitating Snape and taking a deep, steady breath before grasping Snape's arm and twisting away with a crack.

Malfoy manor was empty, all shadows and reminiscent transformations of the Dark Lord. Draco reminded himself the dictator was never coming back, and forced himself past the ballroom-made-throne-room, up two flights of stairs to his own room, finally releasing Snape onto the bed. It felt like endless lifetimes ago that Snape had been here with Granger and their unusual attachment to each other. Draco huffed. And where was she now? Draco collected what healing potions they had but couldn't get any down Snape's throat. He had only one choice. The family doctor. He was a stern man, quiet, direct, and paid handsomely to keep his visits to the Malfoy house a complete secret. Draco conjured a patronus and sent for him, hoping the man was alive and available.

…

As wizarding society adjusted to the changes post war, Draco kept the patient in his room a secret, doubling the doctor's pay to come and go silently, never alerting Narcissa that he was there. Draco's father had been arrested quickly, the broken man practically turning himself in, perhaps if only to protect his family. Lucius' time in Azkaban was undetermined, the full extent of his crimes still being determined. Narcissa spent her time trying to make sure their family didn't sink too far down. Draco was certain that their known friendship with the thought-to-be-dead-now-honored-hero Severus Snape was Narcissa's only saving grace in her mostly futile efforts. Draco spent his time playing nursemaid. It was three months before Snape showed more signs of life than an occasional twitch or nonsense mumbled in his sleep. It was another three before he could sit up on his own and shakily pen out desires or needs. The doctor was ever vigilant, occasionally bringing his wife (a trusted nurse) with him, both of whom taught Draco what he needed to know to care for Snape when they were not there. Draco was glad in some ways that his father was gone and his mother was preoccupied, his caretaking was a full time effort and he had no desire to try to worm his way out of any questioning.

It was a usual late night changing the dressings on Snape's neck and feeding the man the usual slew of potions when Snape made all of his noises meant to draw attention. Draco watched as he grasped at the muggle pen and notebook Draco had gone into muggle London to hunt down, and began to scribble. Snape turned the notebook to Draco, tapping the page insistently. "Yeah, yeah I'm coming," Draco grumbled, pulling himself up from his chair and walking over to read what Snape had written. "You want that pocket watch? Yeah okay fine, I'll find it." Draco turned toward the closet in his room and to the side where he kept his cuff links and such in small drawers and searched around for the pocket watch Snape had silently demanded he pick up off of the floor of the Shrieking Shack. As far as Draco could tell, there was nothing special about it. Taking the chain, Draco carried the watch over to the bed and dropped it in Snape's lap. The man glared at him but immediately turned his attention to the gadget, wrapping his bare hands around it.

…

The metal of the pocket watch was cold in Severus' hands and he felt a twinge of fear that it would stay that way. He inhaled sharply – it hurt his neck – when the watch grew abnormally warm in his hands. _She's alive!_ He exhaled slowly, letting the relief flood his body. He didn't know what to do about that information now that he had it. He could ask Draco to summon Hermione here, but would she dare answer? Or even come? Would Draco bother to contact her in the first place? He couldn't bloody well get up and find her, it took two people to walk him unsteadily to the bathroom during the day, and even that short distance exhausted him. Before he could ponder it anymore, the pocket watch disappeared from where it rested in his open palm and his head snapped up so he could glare at Draco, but the boy wasn't paying attention as he placed the watch down out of reach. "C'mon, we need to sleep." Draco grumbled, helping Severus to lie down and turning out the lights. Severus turned his head to stare at where he knew the watch was, but no matter how long he tried, he wasn't strong enough for wandless, non-verbal magic.

…

Instead of his determination winning him points, Severus' new-found motivation to get better faster ended up distracting greatly from his desire to get the watch back and hold onto it until the heat summoned Hermione to him. The watch remained out of reach – and eventually out of sight - as the stunned doctor and his nurse (wife?) used the momentum of his determination to speed up his rehabilitation. After some time of this, and a couple slow, painful, solo trips to the bathroom, Severus rapidly scrawled out a potion recipe, scratching out demands that he observe every step of the process. With some whining, Draco managed to transfigure an "adequate" lab out of the nearest empty room and observed Severus as he shuffled across the hall to it, where the doctor, the nurse, and Draco all planned to brew the potion under the watchful eye of the potions master.

Severus had been constructing the anti-venom in his mind from the moment he could maintain a full thought, modifying as time passed and his body processed Nagini's venom. What his _caretakers_ failed to realize was that the venom and all of the healing potions counteracted each other, the potions significantly delayed the deteriorating effects of the venom on his body and the venom prevented the potions from actually doing their job to heal him. His body had been neutralized magically and was healing as if he were any normal muggle, slowly and inefficiently. But the anti-venom was set to cure that, to specifically target the venom and neutralize it, helping his body to break down the venom and allowing the healing potions room to do their job. It was genius in Severus' opinion, the only flaw being that he couldn't brew it himself. But Severus had to begrudgingly admit to himself that the trio were good at following his rapidly scribbled orders and following his instructions without fail. At the end of the two-week brewing and waiting process, the product was near-perfect. He hoped that this meant his voice would also begin to return.

…

To Severus' immense relief, the new regimen of potions actually took effect on his body, including his throat, he would be left with quite a scar, but his voice was slowly coming back, which was what really mattered, he was good enough at glamours to conceal whatever permanent damage was done to his neck. Through the window, Severus could see the change of seasons starting, the skies becoming clearer, some of the trees starting to bud, the chill in the air was lifting. "I am ready to leave." He rasped one evening.

"Where will you go?" Draco questioned with a note of derision.

Severus glanced down at the pocket watch that had been taken out again at his request, but which he had yet to touch again. "To find a friend."


	31. Chapter 31 RE-WRITE

…

CHAPTER THIRTY-ONE – …AND…

The winter had been had lasted for what felt like forever for Hermione. After Harry and Ginny's November wedding, there had been another large gathering for Christmas which had certainly made Hermione feel better despite her inner protests. By the end of January, the castle had been fully rebuilt, including a new wing to honor those who had died in the war. There was an area for students and one for professors and adults. It made Hermione's heart ache that the two lists were nearly the same size. She had been to see the adult side once, unable to return when, at the bottom of the list, in his own handwriting, was Severus' name. Though the stone on her necklace remained cold, she could not admit his death.

The memorial had been Minerva's idea, but the names had been Flitwick's. Each person's name was written in their own handwriting (if a sample could be found) and Hermione offered the spell she had taught Severus as a foundation for making the wall work. If someone touched a name on the wall, the name transformed into a uniform print with date of birth and death on it. Hermione hadn't dared touch Severus' name when she saw it on the wall, irrationally afraid of his handwriting turning into something else, instead she fingered the marble around her neck and left quickly, never to return to that section of the wing.

February was a quiet month; people were settling into their new lives. Harry and Ginny had entirely remodeled Grimmauld Place, Ron had begun dating, George had returned to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Hermione found solace in the company of Remus and Teddy, who frequented her cottage and often, Remus had her babysit the growing boy as he went about hunting for jobs. Minerva had offered him a position, but Remus had declined. He had told Hermione that regardless of the war being over, parents still wouldn't appreciate _his kind_ teaching their children. Hermione pointed out that Teddy was fairing quite well but Remus had remained stubborn.

"I appreciate the changes you've made to your home, Hermione."

"Well, Remus, you are here often enough it seemed silly for you and Teddy not to have a place to stay." Hermione swept her fingers through the toddler's hair as she passed by him on her way to the kitchen, pulling the whistling kettle from the stove and pouring the water into a large tea pot Remus had gifted her.

"Have you thought about Minerva's offer?" Remus asked as he rummaged through her small pantry for the chocolate biscuits he loved.

"Yes, and unlike you, I aim to take her up on it." Hermione reached past Remus' shoulder to point out where the biscuits were hiding behind a large stack of Teddy's baby food. "Besides, I really need to do something, this past month has been…"

"Torture. I get it. You're a bright woman Hermione, I think you'll be an excellent addition to Hogwarts staff." Remus grabbed the biscuits and their teacups and followed Hermione to the living room as she easily picked up Teddy in a swift motion and carried him to his play mat on her hip, the tea pot in her other hand. "Have you decided what subject?"

Hermione set down the tea pot before placing Teddy on the play mat with both hands and sitting quietly on the couch. "No. But I have time." Once upon a time she might've had a choice already made, to be stated without question. But now there was part of her that always whispered that she had to do potions, for _him._

"Indeed." Remus observed her knowingly, the far away look in her eyes, and the moment she glanced at the small, beautiful box perched on the fire mantle. Hermione had once told him it was the only thing of her mother's she had left, the rest she had sent with them to Australia. The sleek ebony box inlayed with pearl had been empty until a month ago. "Why did you stop wearing it?"

Hermione turned her head to look at Remus, who always seemed to intuitively understand her. "At first it was because it kept eating away at my hope, I think now it just seems out of place."

"How did it eat at your hope?" Remus plated a few of the biscuits and offered them to Hermione. She took one and nibbled on it before leaning back, tilting her head to rest on his shoulder.

"The necklace has a brother, a pocket watch, when the wearers are alive, the stone and the watch are warm. It was always cold, and I thought, if I never felt how cold it was, I could still believe he was alive."

"And now?"

Hermione shrugged, lifting her head from his shoulder and pouring their tea before responding. "Like I said, it feels out of place."

Remus didn't pry and Hermione didn't explain further. Her home had become inundated with Teddy's toys and food and a few of Remus' things as well. She had magically expanded the home to have a second bedroom. A reminder of whatever had happened between her and Severus _was_ out of place. This home had never known the dour man and there had been no witnesses to the goodness he had shared with Hermione. His positive attributes were known only after the fact and that didn't mean anyone liked him any better. Hermione still searched twice a month and Remus never commented on it and Hermione never told him what she had or had not found.

"Personally, I'd stay away from the Defense position." Remus teased.

As he had hoped, Hermione laughed. "Just in case it's still cursed?"

"You never know; besides, you spent your life fighting evil, you should have fun now."

"Well that eliminates quite a few subjects."

"I think History of Magic finally has an opening."

Hermione burst out laughing. "I don't think I'd be any better than Binns! _I read about it in Hogwarts: A History."_ She declared in a high-pitched voice, making fun of her younger self.

"Unbearable." Remus determined with a grin.

…

Severus stared at the swooping spindly building towering above its cookie-cutter neighbors. Not that the muggles would notice. It seemed a rather extravagant house for the stern woman, but Severus tried to remind himself that he had never actually spent much time with Minerva outside of a professional realm. Did he really know her? He glanced left and then right, looking along the street before reaching up and knocking. After a pause the door swung open before him and Minerva appeared in the frame, peering suspiciously down at him. Severus hadn't thought this far ahead when he had cast a full glamour on himself.

"Yes?" Minerva snapped, "What can I do for you?"

Severus glanced around again. There was no one of the street, at least not a witch or wizard. Sighing, he removed the glamour, looking up at Minerva again when she gasped loudly.

"What nonsense is this?" She screeched. "Who are you?"

"It's me, Minerva." His voice was still raspy, ragged, it was not his usually drawl and he was certain it did nothing to convince her.

"Poppycock. Severus Snape is dead, and you mock a good man. Get off my property this instant."

Severus' eyebrow raised slowly. "A good man?"

"Yes, it was all proven, as any wizard who reads a paper would know." And with that, Minerva slammed the door in his face. Severus hadn't expected to be welcomed, but he had planned to worm his way inside to ask the important questions, but he had not thought she would assume him an imposter, and he was quite thrown by _a good man,_ where did that bogus come from? Severus replaced his glamour, now twice as concerned about being recognized as he was before. Hate was one thing, but being called a good man was another. Slinking his way into an alley off the main street, Severus apparated to Hogsmeade. The world that materialized around him was not the same world he had left all that time ago. He glanced around, looking for any newspaper and caught sight of one on the counter of the Leaky Cauldron through the window. Sighing through his nose, he entered.

It was nice not to be recognized at all as he entered the establishment, settling himself on a stool at the end of the bar and ordering a firewhiskey. He was glad Draco had shoved some galleons in his pockets as he had stormed out of Malfoy Manor. Severus picked up the paper, first looking for the date, the twenty-seventh of February, a Saturday. He asked the barmaid if it was today's paper which earned him a raised eyebrow, a snotty _yes,_ and pursed lips which suggested he wouldn't be allowed a second firewhiskey if he ordered it. The paper mostly mentioned the rebuild of the wizarding world that had been touched by Voldemort's influence, the captures of the remaining Death Eaters on the run, and finally, on the last page, a list of those honored after the battle. At the bottom of the list it read:

 _Severus Snape – Order of Merlin: First Class – Deceased_

Order of Merlin. Severus scoffed. There was no way. "Been publishing that list since the war ended, ya think they'd take it down." The barmaid offered as she polished glasses.

"Wasn't Snape a traitor?" He asked of himself with a perfect tone of bored curiosity, his scratchy vocals coming in handy.

The question earned him another pursed lip glance. "You jus' black out drunk all the time or somethin'? Harry Potter – you do know who that is right? – had some memories or somethin' that proved Snape was secretly fightin' the good fight."

Of course. Fucking Potter showed his memories to the entirety of the wizarding world. Why did he even watch them in the first place? Had Hermione not done her part? In a sudden fit of remembrance, Severus reached for the pocket watch on the inside of his coat and held it in his hand. It was cold. Either she took it off or… The latter option he didn't dare think of, but for whatever reason, it didn't make him feel any better that she might take it off. "What's the cheapest room you've got for the night?"

…

"Where is Teddy's blanket?" Remus shouted from downstairs.

Hermione huffed a sigh and put down her wand, opting to throw her hair up in a bun instead of fighting it with magic. She turned and dug around in her closet, maybe she had put it in here by mistake? "Try the bathroom!" She shouted back.

"You're closer!"

Hermione snarled and tied a lose knot in her bathrobe before stomping out of her room and across the hall, mumbling about not even being dressed yet. She glanced around the bathroom, decided it wasn't there, and started to leave when she heard Remus' steps on the stairs. She spun back around to _actually_ look, just in case he popped his head in. She ripped open the shower curtain to find the collection of Teddy's things they had had to hand wash last night after he had spilled red grape juice everywhere. Hermione bent over to snatch everything up when the bathroom door opened. She stood up, meaning to thrust the pile of things in Remus' face, but he was too close to get a good toss in and he was smiling apologetically.

"That was rude of me, I should let you finish getting ready."

"It was rude." She huffed. After a silent pause, Hermione rolled her eyes, dumping what they didn't need in the bathtub before turning back around to hand Remus Teddy's favorite blanket. He smiled at her, a pinched smile he always used when he thought his parenting was bad. He had been using it less and less, more comfortable doing this thing he had never planned on doing at all. Hermione rather thought fatherhood suited him, he had always been a good care-taker type.

"Late nights are not our thing."

Hermione laughed. "You mean not yours? You're the one with the toddler. I just help out for some ungodly reason."

Remus grinned. "I'm too old for those kinds of shenanigans anyway."

Hermione pursed her lips. "You're not old." She said kindly.

Remus smiled, that sad smile that used to grace his lips nearly constantly. Way back, Hermione suspected it had something to do with his lonely life, outcasted and unfulfilled. In recent history, Tonks' death had brought it back. Hermione sincerely hoped that one day he would not have to smile like that again.

"We should get Teddy his blanket, Maeve will be here soon."

"Yes, good idea." Remus nodded, his expression returning to normal, "we're going to be late too."

"We should finish getting ready."

"Oh definitely, they'll be expecting us."

Hermione huffed humourously. They had discussed this in detail before, how they enjoyed time out with the Weasley clan, but they had noticed that after a few evenings out, it had just been the two of them and the couples. Harry and Ginny. Ron and Mona. Bill and Fleur. Sometimes George and Angelina. Hermione and Remus remained steadfast friends but they had spent all this time together, she looked out for Teddy when he was gone, she had even added a room to her house for him, they had vetted Maeve the babysitter together, they went to these stupid couples dinners. Hell, half of their friends thought they were already dating anyway, if it weren't for the clearly used guest bedroom on the first floor, what else would their friends think?

"Have you ever thought about just telling them they're right?" Hermione asked as she grabbed her clothes from the closet, hoping she wouldn't change her mind the moment she put them on.

"Sometimes I think it would be easier, they wouldn't pester us anymore at least but it doesn't feel…" Remus shrugged, moving his hand to the doorknob to shut it once he left.

"It doesn't feel true."

"Ironic considering. Neither of us really got the life we wanted with the person we wanted and here we are playing house."

It was Hermione's turn to smile sadly. "Well, there's no one else I'd rather pay house with."

Remus nodded his agreement and left the bedroom, shutting the door behind him. Hermione turned her attention back to her image in the mirror and glanced at the clothes she had chosen. They would have to do. Black slacks and a dark grey sweater, perhaps too muggle-y for their destination but Hermione had yet to find casual robes that she liked and vaguely wondered what happened to the DeLair's shop but was always too afraid to find out. And perhaps too afraid to go without Severus. After dressing, Hermione went downstairs to help Remus organise some of Teddy's things and they stood side by side as they looked down on him, each wondering if they had forgotten something important. Maeve arrived shortly after, a witch somewhere in age between Hermione and Remus who always had stylishly messy hair and cute clothes. Hermione had initially envied her ease and confidence, but it was too hard to stay jealous of someone who was so genuine and cared for Teddy so wholly. The pair waved their good-byes to Maeve and Teddy and hooked their arms together to apparate.


	32. Chapter 32

…

CHAPTER THIRTY-TWO – …IN HEALTH

Remus and Hermione paused outside the Leaky Cauldron to make sure they really wanted to participate in this evening's festivities. It was hard to justify not going through the doors; Maeve was taking care of Teddy and neither of them had anywhere to be in the morning. Giving each other the go-ahead, they turned towards the door but didn't go in yet. "Why did George choose the Leaky?" Remus asked, adjusting his sweater.

"He probably thought it would be funny."

Remus gave her a sideways look and opened the door for them, they were immediately greeted by an over enthusiastic George and taken back to the large table near the stairs. This time everyone was here, and greetings were exchanged before Hermione and Remus ordered drinks. "Sorry we're a bit late." Hermione mentioned, settling into the hard, wooden booth between Remus and Ginny.

"I lost Teddy's favorite blanket, unfortunately he can't sleep without it." Remus mentioned. Once everyone had drinks, the debates on what to eat started. Ginny always thought everyone should order something different so that everyone could try a new dish. Ron was strongly of the opinion that people should just get what they want, and a lot of it. Hermione glanced at Remus and smiled, they had made fun of these debates a lot, mostly because no one ever won, and the group just alternated what choice they made.

…

Severus put his full body glamour back on when he left his room in the Leaky to go down for dinner. He enjoyed the anonymity of it, walking through crowds with no one to cower from him or glare at him, it was near invisibility and he wondered if this was what the average man felt like on any given day. Did they know it was the closest thing to freedom a man could get? Severus perched himself at his usual seat, the bar stool a third of the way down the length of the bar from the stairs going up to the rooms, it made for a fast exit if he saw anyone familiar. There were lots of familiar faces of course, but none yet that had required him to slip up the stairs for any reason. He ordered a firewhiskey to start off and his eyes trailed over the menu even though he was certain he had it memorized by now.

"What is it today?" The bartender asked. Snape had already forgotten her name even though she had been here the day he arrived, asking about the date and himself. Angelique?

"The stew and bread."

She nodded and bustled away, returning with his firewhiskey not a moment later. Severus took a sip and glanced around, noticing what he hadn't before. People he knew. And not just any people but Weasleys and Potter. His chest tightened painfully, his eyes darting from face to face desperately searching even though he already knew she wasn't at the table. Severus kept his eyes locked on the table, downed his firewhiskey and signaled for another. Perhaps Angelique was somewhat perceptive, she placed the fresh glass right in his hand and he took a swallow without thinking. The front door shuddered open in it's typical manner, clanking against the bell a fraction of a second later. Severus barely noticed the noises until the expressions of the people at the table he was staring at altered and he dragged his eyes to the door.

If Severus Snape were any other man he might've gasped, but since he was himself, despite the glamour, he froze. Not a motion could be seen from him, hardly even the movements of his chest as he breathed. _She was here._ Hermione was right in front of him very much alive and with this realization, his hand flew to his pocket, pressing on the watch, but it remained cold. That meant only one thing, that she had removed the necklace. Slowly he processed her entrance, the door had opened for her and he realized it wasn't magic, attached to the handle was a familiar man, Remus, looking healthier than Severus could ever remember and smiling at Hermione like they were both in on some secret. The sight sobered him, was Remus the reason Hermione no longer wore the stone on her neck? Severus gathered himself and turned towards the bar where his stew and bread sat waiting, covertly watching the large table clearly made of couples.

…

Despite their reluctance to go, Hermione and Remus had a rather fun night, and when they finally checked the time, it was late and their bellies were full and slightly tipsy. "Oh Merlin, poor Maeve, we were supposed to be back hours ago." Hermione commented, quickly gathering her things as well as Remus', trying to usher him out of the booth. Their friends booed and asked them if they really had to leave.

"We're at least semi-responsible adults, so yes." Remus answered with a chuckle.

"Awe look at them, such good parents." Ginny teased. Most of the group laughed, some mirrored Hermione and Remus' awkwardness.

"Well," Hermione said sharply after a moment, "I'm going to get Maeve dinner since we so rudely ruined her evening." She patted Remus' upper arm before wandering over to the bar and ordering something easy to apparate home. While she waited, her eyes wandered and caught on a man a few barstools down from her. A middle aged man with a slightly pooched stomach, short wavy blonde hair, and elegant lips. Their eyes caught a moment before his flicked away, back to the remnants of the dinner before him, but Hermione couldn't look away, a niggling in her brain suggesting familiarity. Her curiosity took over quickly and she wove her way down to the man who looked up at her with an unreadable expression.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but do we know each other? You seem familiar."

The man stared at her a full thirty seconds before clearing his throat and quietly responding, "Afraid not." His grey eyes flicked away and back at her. Hermione could've sworn they had looked at her before.

Before she could ask anything else, the bartender handed her the food and Hermione tossed a distracted apologetic smile at the man before walking back towards Remus. He took the food bag from her and passed Hermione her robe. Once bundled, they linked arms in their casual manner, walking to the exit together. *Who was that?" He asked, pulling open the heavy door.

"Just someone I thought I knew." Hermione offered, turning her head to glance back at the strangely familiar wizard once more before the door slammed shut behind her.

…

The absolute and complete last thing Severus expected was for Hermione to walk straight up to him and ask if she knew him. It took him too long to organize his thoughts and discourage himself from grabbing her to him. His two word answer was the best he could come up with. In his time skulking at the bar tonight and keeping a subtle eye on Hermione, he was unable to determine her relationship with the werewolf who hovered in the background, chatting quietly with Potter. All Severus knew was that every ounce of him hurt watching them as the hours dragged by. Their familiarity was reminiscent of that he had once shared with her, yet discomfort flooded the booth when passing jests were made about their closeness.

He watched her walk up to the bar, wondering if Maeve was Remus' spawn's babysitter (that had to be what the parent jab was about) and why on Earth Hermione seemed so involved in the care of the mini Lupin. But his racing questions halted as she approached him and his mind was achingly blank as she walked away, full of pain and something else as she linked arms with the other man. Severus tortured himself with the idea that Hermione would leave and never look back so he almost dropped his firewhiskey when their eyes met again as the large wooden door creaked shut.

…

Teddy had fallen asleep a while ago and by now Hermione was certain that his father was asleep too. Slowly, she slipped from between the sheets of her bed and placed her feet inside her soft, ragged slippers. They didn't do a whole lot for warmth but they padded the sounds of her feet as she moved about the flat. Hermione paused in the hallway, listening for any sound from the other bedroom. When she was satisfied with the scattering of snores she heard, Hermione crept down the hall and tiptoed down the stairs to the living room where she stood and stared at the box on her mantle for what felt like a lifetime. Eventually she stepped close enough to reach up and take the box in her hand, lowering it to her chest as if it were the most precious thing in the world. Again, she waited, fear and hope tangling together in violent waves of anxiety that simply left her frozen, making it through her movements in slow motion. She opened the box gingerly and placed a hand inside. Hermione gasped, her mother's box tumbling to the rug. There was no denying that the milky green marble clutched between her fingers was warm and suddenly she understood why that man had been so familiar. She had been with him when she got her new wand. Hermione's thoughts tumbled about in her mind like loose pebbles in a raging river. Why would he say he didn't know her? Was it really Severus? Or was this the man that glamour had been based on? If it was Severus, how did he survive? Where had he been all this time? _Why_ hadn't he acknowledged her? Was it Severus at all or did someone else now own the pocket watch?

A sudden wave of nausea pulled her under and Hermione collapsed to the floor, clutching the warm stone to her heart, tears forming in her eyes. She could live without knowing, but she would never survive this moment right here, where the warm stone in her hands promised hope, offered the impossible. That she didn't know how to live with.

…

Severus gasped awake, his dream of honeyed eyes and wild hair haunting him. He caught his breath and noticed there was something distinctly different about his person at the moment. It took him only a fraction of a second to feel the warmth against his hip that only magic could create and he scrambled to pull the watch out of the pocket of his flannel pants. He cradled it in his palms, staring at the faint glow and hoped surged through him, untamed and delirious. She hadn't completely abandoned him.


	33. Chapter 33

…

CHAPTER THIRTY-THREE - IF YOU'RE LOST…

Due to her paid part-time internship at St. Mungo's, Hermione had more free time during the week than Remus did. Three days after their time at the Leaky Cauldron, Hermione had a day off. She got up early that morning to get herself ready and make sure things were put together. She greeted the boys per usual as Remus came by to drop off Teddy for the day, and waved Remus off as he disapparated away. She waited a few moments to see if Remus would come back for something he had forgotten before sending a patronus to Maeve. Her one and only mission today was to go back to the Leaky and find that man if he was still there. Hermione couldn't be certain that it was Severus, but even if it wasn't, Hermione felt like she needed answers of some kind. As soon as Maeve arrived, Hermione was out the door, disappearing and coming back into existence in the alleyway next to the Leaky.

Taking a deep, stabilizing breath, Hermione gave herself a glamour, she was shorter and thinner with sharp delicate features, blueish eyes, and short, wavy hair that was a mousy brown. Pushing her way through the door, Hermione glanced around but the man was nowhere to be seen, hopeful, Hermione took a seat in a spot excellent for watching the rest of the room and ordered tea and biscuits. It wasn't long before the man descended the stairs from the rooms up above, he socialized with no one and only spoke to order breakfast. He sat at a small table alone and opened up a newspaper while he waited. Hermione watched every move that he made as he ate his breakfast at a leisurely pace, turning the pages of the newspaper as he went. At last he got up, folding the newspaper next to his empty plate and left, not saying a word to anyone. Hermione waited and waited, until finally he came back, ate his supper at the bar top, and went back upstairs.

The next day Hermione had off was the same, he ate breakfast slowly, was gone the whole day, had dinner at the bar and retreated up the stairs to the rooms. Exactly a week after she had gone to the Leaky Cauldron with Remus, Hermione decided she would follow him. She was graced with the coincidence that Harry wanted Remus over for the weekend day and she didn't have to come up with any excuses. After breakfast, the first stop the man made was an apothecary and Hermione watched from across the street as he waved off the shop keep and confidently took things from the shelves.

…

 _A complete fucking idiot._ Severus thought to himself as he violently tied up his bootlaces. Hermione had been right there in front of him, he had found her, and what did he do about it? Absolutely fucking nothing. He should have grasped her to him, made love to her right there in the bar, taken her away where no one could find them. But, no. Instead he had behaved as if he had no idea who she was while the brave lass confronted a strange man. He was such a fool. A coward. Since then there had been no hide or hair of her and the only thing that kept Severus from feeling completely fucked was the watch, warm in his pocket. It was comforting and yet, tortuous. If she wasn't coming for him then why had she put the necklace back on? Was she doing it to wound him? The questions haunted and teased him and Severus found himself going to an apothecary to pick up ingredients and a few small pieces of equipment. He was sure someone would be peeved that he was brewing in his room but he did not care, he needed the Dreamless Sleep and, more concerning, the Calming Draught. The latter he had only taken in the most horrible times because Severus Snape was nothing if not a calm man, but he couldn't seem to stay calm now.

Walking through the village and stopping here and there, Severus got the feeling he was being watched, the hairs on his neck stood up and the skin down his spine seemed to ache. It was a similar feeling as he used to get when Hermione was staring at him, but looking around, there seemed to be no one suspicious. Severus cursed at himself internally, both his masters were dead, the war was over and - if the newspapers were not exaggerating - most of his enemies were now in Azkaban. _I'm just a paranoid old man._ Severus was seething, if this was how the rest of his life was supposed to be lived out: living in a shitty inn, stuck in a shitty body that was not his, begging for Hermione but too afraid to do anything, and paranoid; he wanted no part. He perhaps wouldn't do anything so deliberate as suicide, but it would be easy enough to take risks, throw caution to the wind, beckon his final destination closer to him. A sobering, delusional thought struck him. He had clearly been meant to die many times over by now and yet he was still here. Why? He so obviously didn't belong in this post-war world. Was he supposed to find joy, or – more likely – punishment?

Severus suddenly felt old. Older than he usually felt, his joints ached and he grew weary. How long had he been living on borrowed time? What fate ordained that live past his expiration date? Feeling suddenly unable to walk any further, Severus made a sharp turn towards the Leaky Cauldron, deciding to retire early. He would eat lunch and go hide in his room, at least able to relax without the glamour.

…

There was clearly something wrong with Severus – for she was certain it was him now – and she tailed him back to the Leaky, watched him nibble on lunch, then disappear up the stairs. Hermione returned home and distractedly dismissed Maeve. She waited a moment, her eyes locked on the sleeping Teddy, before sending a patronus to Remus, asking if he could stay a while when he came to pickup his son. She paced for ages, and when Remus came through the door he found her on the couch with her knees folded up to her chest and a cooled mug of tea clasped in her fingers as she stared blankly at the empty fireplace.

"Hermione?" Remus came around the couch and crouched in front of his friend, placing his hands around her ankles. "What's wrong?"

Her eyes turned to him slowly, becoming more in focus as they found his face. "I found him." She choked out.

Remus' eyes grew wide, "Hermione…" He sounded like he was about to apologise. "Is he…?"

"He's alive." Her voice was stronger. "But…" Her doubts clawed at her mind and her heart ached.

"But what? Where did you find him?"

"Remember that night at the Leaky and I went up to that man? He looked exactly like a glamour Severus used once. When he said he didn't know me, I thought I'd gone mad, but I've been watching him and I know it's Severus."

Remus was silent for a moment. "What do you want to do?"

Hermione shook her head. "I have to talk to him, but why would he say he didn't know me? Where's he been this whole time?"

After standing up and stretching his legs, Remus sat on the couch next to Hermione and she moved around to face him. "I can tell you're afraid, but fear is not good in a situation like this. If… if Nymphadora appeared after all this time, of course I'd be afraid and full of questions, but I couldn't just _not_ go to her. Besides, we both know it's highly unlikely that Severus will come to you."

Hermione was surprised. Remus hadn't talked about Tonks in months. But in his usual fashion, Remus was full of sage wisdom and she smiled at him. "Perhaps Severus is afraid too."

Remus shrugged, "so one of you needs to be brave." He smiled knowingly, "and you're the Gryffindor in the relationship."

Hermione huffed out a laugh and leaned her head against his shoulder. "Thank you, Remus."

"Just remember, Hermione, whatever happens between you two, you'll always be my family."


	34. Chapter 34

I want to give my readers and everyone who is reviewing my profound gratitude, you guys give me the heart to keep going, and I am so lucky to have all of you behind this story. I especially want to thank **ZoeyOlivia** for being an avid reader and commenter on both of my stories so far, you are a star!

…

CHAPTER THIRTY-FOUR – …I WILL FIND YOU

Hermione critiqued herself in the mirror. It wasn't going to get much better than this. She was dressed nicely in the simplest set of robes Severus had bought for her all that time ago, a dark blue with some delicate embroidery around the wrist cuffs and neckline. Her hair was tamed back into a braid with the tail tucked up under the braid itself. She had applied light make up and found a nice little set of earrings in her jewelry box that matched the embroidery. She looked ready, but she didn't feel it. Her stomach churned and begged her not to do anything so rash as to leave this house. Remus poked his head around the door and smiled.

"You look incredible, Hermione."

She nodded anxiously.

"Hey," he approached her and draped an arm over her shoulders, meeting her eyes in the mirror, "you don't need to look perfect to meet him; he knows you already."

"I just…want to look my best."

Remus cocked his head at her, thoughtful. "It wouldn't convince him to talk to you if he doesn't want to, but Hermione, he wants to, I'm sure of it." Remus was certain of no such thing, part of him still doubted Severus was indeed alive, and he also didn't know exactly what the odd pair meant to each other. They had been through a lot, of that he understood, and he had heard the whispers back when everyone genuinely believed Hermione was a Thrall, but these things didn't add up to whatever had existed between Hermione and Severus. All Remus was absolutely convinced of was that she missed him so profoundly, that in the days after the war, her pain seemed to reach for his own, another similar beast. "It's time." Remus urged calmly.

Hermione nodded at him and threw her arms around Remus to give him a grand hug. She made her way downstairs, stopping to say a goodbye to Teddy because Hermione figured after this, regardless of what happened, nothing would ever be quite the same. Once outside, Hermione had the panicked thought that maybe she should walk all the way to the Leaky just to buy herself time. Instead, she straightened her shoulders and disapparated right in front of the tavern doors. The wood felt rough on her hands and the noises inside seemed too loud and made the place seem busier than it was. Hermione's eyes found the familiar yet strange man immediately. She stood in place a short while, watching his back as he ate and drank and tried to picture the lengthy black hair and impossibly black robes that surely were hidden underneath the glamour. She took a deep breath and crossed the room, sitting one stool down from him.

"Pine wood, phoenix feather core, ten and a half inches." Hermione mumbled just loud enough for him to hear it. She felt his eyes move to her, burning into the side of her face, but she did not look away from the wall opposite the bar. "This is what you looked like when you got that wand." Now she looked at him, the full force of her eyes piercing into his own. "It was Narcissa Malfoy's glamour."

"Hermione…" Her name was both a plea and a prayer. He moved towards her, completely abandoning his dinner. "Please, let me explain-"

Hermione held up her hand to stop him. "Is there somewhere we can talk as _us?_ " She indicated his unnatural form with a nod. For a moment, Hermione thought he might deny her, or perhaps there was nowhere to go. He was just staring, his mouth slightly slack and yet somehow still tight.

Finally, he nodded. "There's erm… my room." He motioned towards the stairs awkwardly. Hermione nodded and got up from the barstool, Severus got up as well, leaving money for his dinner and leading Hermione up the rickety old stairs to the last door at the end of the hall. He paused before opening it, his fingers wrapping around the handle, and muttered something under his breath, before pulling the door wide and gesturing for Hermione to go through first. The room was what Hermione would have suspected a hotel room stayed in by Severus would look like. Despite the high number of windows, the shades mostly covered all of them, leaving the room in a low, eerie light. There were no personal affects to be seen, the bed was made, and a small lab could be seen tucked in the bathroom, obviously a tiny extension of his own devising.

Hermione turned to face him, not sure whether to sit or stand, if sitting on the bed was appropriate or if that window had been closed for them. The door was already shut and locked behind him. Severus cleared his throat uncomfortably and removed the glamour, revealing his full self, his true self. Hermione's breath got caught in her throat and a whirlwind of emotions choked her. He was absolutely real, right in front of her with his crow-black hair, imposing aura, and his all black clothes. She gasped out a tearful laugh, grateful he was the same.

"Hermione," again a plea and a prayer but everything about her name was different when it was said in _his_ beautiful, sonorous voice. She didn't let him finish whatever he was about to say, launching herself forward and wrapping her arms around him. For a horrific, fearful second, Severus didn't move, didn't reciprocate, but then his arms were all around her, clinging to her in a vice grip, so tight it nearly hurt. Severus dropped his cheek to the top of her head and sighed while she pressed her nose to his chest and inhaled his scent.

"I was so afraid and lost." She mumbled into his buttons, "but I never gave up."

"Why did you take the necklace off, foolish girl."

"It was so cold all the time, it felt like it was sapping all the hope out of me."

Severus shoved her far enough from him to see her face properly. "I thought you were dead. I thought you-" he pulled up short, sucking in air, his eyes hardened. "I thought perhaps you had moved on." He said it coldly, as if he didn't quite care if she had or not.

"Never." Hermione gasped, moving her hand up to touch his face with her fingertips. "Where were you? I went back for you after but…" Hermione's head dropped and the fingers at his cheek curled into themselves. It broke his heart.

"The Malfoy's. For some unknown reason young Mr Malfoy decided I should live. I only left three weeks ago." There was something else in his voice, lightly scratchy, perhaps only noticeable if one knew his voice well.

Hermione's eyes flew to his flawless neck. "Take it off."

"Excuse me?"

"Take off the glamour."

"Hermione… I don't think I should."

"I need to know."

"You shouldn't, I don't want to give you another reason…"

"Another reason to what?"

Severus sucked in air and his eyes moved as if searching for something and then focused on her, unblinking. "To leave me." His tone was reserved, impatient, as if he were inconvenienced by someone else's troubles.

"I would never, and you know it." Her tone was firm and demanding.

Severus looked at her almost as if he were in pain before he cupped the left side of his neck with his hand. Hermione could see the silent spell work moving through his mind, his fathomless eyes pinning her to the spot. It seemed decades later when finally, extraordinarily slowly, Severus removed his hand from his throat. His arms hung limp at his sides, but his eyes were still fierce, daring her to come closer and daring her to leave. Hermione thought he might like to say _I told you so,_ even though she knew it would hurt them both. Deliberately, as if dealing with a wild animal, Hermione released his gaze and let here eyes wander down the length of his nose, across his pinched lips, over his jawline to the scar. She didn't want to gasp, she didn't _mean_ to, but the scar looked agonizing, even in its healed state.

The thing was an angry, pale pink and the inner most wounds shockingly paler than the man himself, a tangled web of lines that lead nowhere. Hermione reached up to touch it, a second of hesitation before her fingertips made contact with the rough skin. She delicately traced the lines and edges, completely in awe that the man before her was alive, much less able to speak. Her need to see the thing that nearly took Severus away from her forever sated, Hermione locked her eyes with his again. "Will you tell me everything?" She asked softly, her hand lowering to rest on his chest with the most gossamer of touches.

And so, Severus told her everything, that the pocket watch must've fallen out of his pocket during the attack and how Draco nearly didn't pick it up. He told her about the healer and his wife and their dearly paid secrecy, how Narcissa was nothing like she used to be (at least by Draco's account), and how war finally seemed to have matured the littlest Malfoy. He told her that the watch had been within reach once, but Draco kept it out of the way, and how he never knew if she survived or not, only that the right people had won. He told her about the pain and the poison and his delusional thoughts that he might never speak again. He told her about his rapid jailbreak when the healers gave him the all-good and that Draco was logical enough to shove some galleons in Severus' pockets before he took off. He told her how he haunted the Burrow, what used to be her parents house, even Grimmauld place and saw nothing of her. That finally he went to claim what was his from Gringott's (an awkward affair) and that he had been uselessly staying in the Leaky, figure out what was supposed to come after death.

"There are a lot of holes in your story."

He snorted at her and turned his face away from her where they had finally sat in the beat up and stained old chairs. "Forgive me for not-"

She raised her hand and cut off his snide remark. "Why didn't you owl? Or send a patronus? You just staked out places you'd thought I'd be but never actively tried to search for me? Why?"

He stared at her. "I… I genuinely don't know." He rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed. "At the Malfoy's I just couldn't for a long time and then I didn't want them to know I was contacting _you._ "

"Why? Are you embarrassed of me?" Her tone was so matter of fact he wondered if she borrowed his own tactic.

"No, Merlin no, I didn't want to risk putting you in danger. Young Mr Malfoy may have saved my life but I don't know if his kindness would extend towards you. And Narcissa well…"

"Our victory destroyed her family. But what about after?" Severus clearly struggled to find an answer, and Hermione could see there was reason behind his foolishness. Emotional reason at least. "May I make a suggestion?" Severus waved his hand for her to continue. "If you couldn't find me during your stakeouts, there were two options: I had died, or I had moved on. To confirm either would have been excruciating, so not knowing, at least the truth was up to your imagination. Does that about do it?"

Severus glared at her dangerously, some defiant crossover between professor and Death Eater. "And how come you did nothing?" He snapped.

"I searched until I didn't know where else to look and then I kept searching. For all I knew I was looking for a rotting corpse, and where was I supposed to look besides Hogwarts? I tried the Malfoy's but I nearly splinched myself sixty different times trying to get passed the garden gate. And if you were alive, you were still wanted for months until Harry made your memories public-" Severus snarled but she ignored him, "was I supposed to put you in danger with a patronus or an owl?"

Severus decided Hermione was rather alluring when she was all worked up. He took a deep, steadying breath. "I suppose not." He mumbled quietly. There was a long awkward silence between them and not a sound could be heard but their breathing and their heartbeats in their own ears. "So, you didn't move on with…Lupin?" Severus sounded exhausted and Hermione felt horrible, wishing she could move into his lap and hold his head against her chest.

"No, maybe moved _in_ with, in a sense, but that was just because of Teddy. Nothing ever happened between us, we were just two people who lost the loves of their lives to war." Realizing her words, Hermione turned scarlet and stood suddenly, crossing to a window and pulling the curtain back somewhat, trying to breath. More silence. And then abruptly Severus was right behind her so quick she wasn't certain he had walked at all. He was so close his robes moved against hers and his breath was ragged against her ear when he spoke.

"Is it true?"

Hermione thought she dare not face him but knew her own cowardice when it crossed her mind and defiantly turned around to look him in the eyes. She was startled at his intense proximity and staggered backward, but there was nowhere to go and the minute distance she closed between herself and the windowsill, Severus more than made up for in less than a single step. It seemed impossible that he was so close without actually touching her and his radiating warmth reminded her of that time in the alcove… their juices saturating each other's clothes and how Severus had boldly faced McGonagall, knowing she could see it.

"Yes," Hermione breathed, "and I have for a while."

Severus closed the distance between them, his eyes closing, relishing in the proximity of her body. "I think I have longer than you." She looked up at him questioningly. "After Potter escaped Hogwarts, Voldemort tortured you because I cared about you, truly cared and even he could see it where I could not." Severus pulled her against him and felt her shudder.

"I'm so sorry, Severus, I'm so sorry I didn't try harder." Hermione gasped against his chest, forcing back tears of relief, they were both alive and they were both together again.

Severus hushed her and ran his hand over her braid, squeezing her tighter. He was never, ever going to let her go. He understood it suddenly with a blinding rush of emotions, and that was the only clear thing that stood out; he was never going to let her go. And she was never going to leave him, she had already said it herself. His arms tightened around her body, happy to stay like this for the rest of their lives.


	35. Author's NotePoll

Forgive me for being MIA for so long, my life has been quite a busy dumpster fire. I was planning on continuing this story for a few more chapters but many people seem to think this qualifies as a good ending. So, I figured I'd leave it up to my lovely followers, please leave a comment if you want more chapters or if you're happy with the story ending where I left it! Either way I will be writing another story soon!

~~All my love,

Jamie


End file.
